Narnia y la Princesa de la Luna
by Healer
Summary: Shoujo-ai. REI/SERENA. Antes de ser senshi, Rei y Serena cuando eran niñas llegan a Narnia y su relación se va desarrollando durante años. "¿Te convertirás mañana en mi esposa?" ¿Qué pasa cuando vuelven a casa y se descubren como senshi? R&R (Story in Standby mode)
1. Capitulo 00: Prólogo

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 00**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Hola a todos, les presento esta nueva historia que simplemente me asaltó por sorpresa y que tuve que sacar de mi sistema, lamentablemente no está completa, y me parece va a ser un poco largo el proceso, el cual por cierto espero quieran vivir conmigo._

_A quienes estén leyendo LTC (Los tiempos Cambian), les pido paciencia, es mi bebe y no lo abandonaré, aunque ahora tendré que dividir mi tiempo entre ambos. A quiénes no lo estén leyendo, los invito a que lo hagan y me dejen sus comentarios._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo mis personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_La mecánica de éste fic será un poco diferente a lo que suelo hacer, comenzaré a la mitad y no, ya verán como está eso… y continuaré un capítulo de ellas como Sailor Scouts, y otro de ellas en Narnia, uno como Sailors y otro en Narnia y así consecutivamente hasta que lleguemos al final. Me enfocaré únicamente a Sailor Moon y Sailor Moon R (esto es que para este fic no existen Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y desconocen la identidad de Sailor Plut. Es más, ni Reenie ni Plut ni Futuro Tokyo de Cristal en este fic, solo Alan y Ann y el árbol) En cuanto a Narnia, me estoy basando en la película y omitiendo de mi memoria haber leído "La Batalla Final", sugiero que ustedes lo hagan también, si no lo han leído y les gustó Narnia, no lo lean, repito, NO LO LEAN._

_Ahora sí, les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 00**_

_**Prólogo**_

El enano conocido como Trumpkin siempre había dudado de las leyendas, había decidido hace mucho tiempo que ignorarlas, desacreditarlas y no creer en ellas sería mejor que decepcionarse al darse cuenta que eran mentiras. Su padre le había contado que era descendiente directo del único clan de enanos que se había rehusado a unirse a la Bruja Blanca y que cuando los dos hijos de Adam y las dos hijas de Eva llegaron a Narnia, ésta había florecido de manera tal que otros pueblos como los Calormen y los Telmarinos comenzaron a envidiarles.

Le contó también que el día que los Reyes y Reinas de antaño habían desaparecido, se había cancelado la unión de las humanas criadas por centauros y que finalmente la guerra contra los Telmarinos se había perdido cuando las Reinas Rei y Serena decidieron consumar su unió, que había sido pospuesta por largos años. Aslan fue visto por última vez ese día, cuando nombró oficialmente Reinas de Narnia a las Reinas Regentes el día de su boda.

Fueron emboscadas en su noche de bodas y jamás se encontraron sus cuerpos

Trumpkin había desechado esas historias de su memoria, hasta hoy que se vio extramente rescatado de morir en manos de soldados telmarinos, nada más y nada menos que por los Reyes y Reinas de antaño.

Ahora se encontraban navegando tristes en el río observando atentos los árboles y altos acantilados que les rodeaban.

Se vio devuelto a la realidad y obligado a abandonar sus fantasías e inquietudes cuando la pequeña Lucy hablo bastante triste.

"Que quietos están" – Al enano le tomó sólo un momento comprender a que se refería la pequeña Reina.

"Son árboles, ¿qué esperabas?" – Preguntó molesto el enano

"Solían danzar" – Contestó triste la joven Reina, Trumpkin recordó que su padre y también su amigo Trufflehunter, le habían contado eso.

"Poco después de que se fueron, los Telmarinos nos invadieron." – Comenzó a explicar el enano – "Las Reinas Rei y Serena nos guiaron y pelearon valientemente por Narnia hasta que una noche fueron emboscadas. Los sobrevivientes se ocultaron en el bosque y los árboles… bueno ellos se sumieron en un sueño profundo del que no han vuelto a despertar."

"No lo entiendo, ¿Aslan dejó que esto pasara?" – Preguntó Lucy consternada

"¿Aslan?" – Preguntó incrédulo el enano – "Nos abandonó al mismo tiempo que ustedes." – Trumpkin volteó triste nuevamente hacia los árboles ya que no podía sostener la intensa mirada de la pequeña Lucy.

"¿Rei y Serena se convirtieron en Reinas de Narnia?" – Preguntó Susan sonriendo – Lamento que no hayamos estado en su boda.

"Fueron Reinas Regentes durante años, la única vez que se vio a Aslan después de ustedes se fueron, fue el día que las nombró Reinas de Narnia, cuentan que precisamente el día de su boda."

"Eso no puede ser…" – Dijo convencido Edmund – "La boda fue el mismo día que nos fuimos tras la cierva, era lo que les obsequiaríamos."

"La Reina Serena pidió posponer su boda hasta que ustedes regresaran, se dice que todas las noches al terminar de cenar…"

* * *

Todas las noches al terminar de cenar, Rei tomaba la mano de su prometida y frente a todos los presentes se arrodillaba a los pies de la rubia.

"Te convertirás mañana en mi esposa?"

Y todas las noches recibía la misma respuesta.

"Amor, sabes que nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado como tu esposa." – Entonces Serna se arrodillaba también, tomaba el rostro de la morena en sus manos, le daba un tierno beso y al levantarse continuaba. – "Pero no lo seré hasta que ellos vuelvan."

Serena realmente creía que los Reyes y Reinas volverían, y durante un tiempo todos los Narnianos lo creían porqué creían en ella.

Al cabo de unos años, cuando la guerra contra los Telmarinos se tornaba cada vez más salvaje y despiadada cada día, incluso las Reinas Regentes perdieron la esperanza de volverles a ver, aunque la respuesta cada noche seguía siendo la misma.

Todos los Narnianos habían dejado de llamarlas Reinas Regentes, aunque el Gran León aún no lo hacía oficial, ellas eran ya las Reinas de Narnia. Lograron mantener unido al pueblo y evitar la aniquilación de Narnia en manos de los Telmarinos, que comenzaban a superar en número a los Narnianos.

Diez años después de la desaparición de los Reyes y Reinas, durante una batalla, tuvieron que dividirse en dos frentes, uno dirigido por la Reina Rei y el otro por la Reina Serena. Narnia ganó esa batalla a los pies de Cair Paravel, pero con muchas bajas y aún más heridos, entre ellos la Reina Rei, quien pidió que la llevaran con su prometida.

"Para poder dormir en sus brazos." – Había explicado triste

Estaba herida de muerte y nadie creía que pudiera sobrevivir, cuando la noticia de su condición llegó a oídos de la Reina Serena, ésta abandonó lo que estaba haciendo ayudando a los heridos en ese frente y corrió a su lado. Rei trató de levantarse al verla, pero la rubia se lo impidió.

"Estarás bien. Buscaremos entre las cosas de Lucy para que puedas sanar."

Al oír esas palabras, la mitad del ejército se dispersó a buscar la manera de salvar a sus Reinas, sabían que si a una le pasaba algo, la otra la seguiría pronto. La otra mitad se quedó para defenderlas en caso de que los Telmarinos contraatacaran.

Esa noche no hubo cena y Rei no se pudo arrodillar, pero tomo las manos de Serena entre las suyas y acercándolas a su rostro las besó tiernamente y manteniendo el contacto con su mano derecha, la izquierda tomó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, abrió la palma de Serena y depositó en ella la cadena, de la cual colgaba un anillo de tal color que parecía estar hecho del mismo fuego.

"¿Te convertirás mañana en mi esposa?"

"Amor, sabes que nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado como tu esposa."

Entonces Serena depositó un suave beso en los labios de la morena quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la testarudez de su prometida. La rubia se separó y con lágrimas en los ojos devolvió el anillo que le estaba ofreciendo Rei en ese momento.

Lo que pasó en los siguientes minutos sorprendió a los Narnianos y quedó grabado su memoria como el momento en que todo cambió.

La rubia imitó las acciones de la morena de hace un momento y se quitó la cadena de su cuello, del cual colgaba un anillo tan plateado que parecía estar hecho de los rayos de la Luz de la Luna misma.

"Debes ser fuerte y luchar para que mañana pueda darte éste anillo que ha colgado de mi cuello esperando estar en tu dedo por 10 largos años. Mañana que hayamos intercambiado anillos, seré tu esposa."

Rei comenzó a llorar también, sabía que Serena no lo decía sólo porqué sabía que la morena moriría, la rubia realmente quería que su prometida luchara por vivir. Serena se arrepentía de haber esperado tanto, desde el principio había sido obvio que los Reyes y Reinas no volverían, pero quería darle esperanza al Pueblo de Narnia.

"Bien, esperaré a mañana" – Sonriendo, pero con dolor a causa de sus heridas, volvió a colgar la cadena con el anillo de fuego en su cuello, mientras Serena colgaba al suyo el anillo plateado.

"Te amo Rei, perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto." – Se inclinó sobre las morena y la besó con todo su ser, entregándose completamente en ese gesto de amor.

Al mismo tiempo que Rei y Serena compartían ese beso, la tierra tembló y a lo lejos se escuchó un rugido que retumbó en los oídos de los Narnianos hasta que por el bosque vieron acercarse al Gran León.

Entre gritos y vítores Aslan se aproximó a Rei y Serena, quiénes no habían notado nada hasta que él estuvo a su lado. Los Narnianos se arrodillaron ante él y silenciosamente rogaron porque salvara a sus Reinas.

"¡Oh Aslan!" – Lloró Serena – "Si has venido a llevártela, te suplico que también me lleves a mí. No puedo vivir sin ella" – Le rogó la rubia al león mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

"No pequeña. Las dos estarán bien ahora que decidiste consumar su unión."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Preguntó Rei

"Porqué las ayudaré." – Aslan se acercó aún más a Rei y suavemente dejó que su vaho acariciara el rostro de la morena, quien poco a poco dejó de sentir dolor y comenzó a recobrar sus fuerzas.

Los Narnianos estaban felices, sus Reinas estaban a salvo y ahora que Aslan había vuelto los Telmarinos no tendrían oportunidad alguna. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el Gran Jardín de Cair Paravel para presenciar la tan esperada unión de sus Reinas. A todos les sorprendió que Aslan se ofreciera a presidir la ceremonia.

"Narnianos, como ustedes saben estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Rei y Serena, ambas del Clan Ranetco de los Centauros… Rei, Serena, ¿están las dos aquí por su propia voluntad sin ser obligadas por nadie y motivadas sólo por amor la una a la otra?"

Rei y Serena entrelazaron sus manos perdiéndose en sus miradas, sabiendo que éste era el día más feliz de sus vidas. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo y sin desviar sus miradas.

"Muy bien, ¿quién está aquí para entregar a Serena Metzli?" – Preguntó el Gran León

"YO, Oreius del Clan Ranetco, hijo de Wraith y Tristla, como su mentor, y como su padre"

Rei y Serena seguían sonriendo, ambas consideraban a Oreius como su padre, él las había criado, cuidado y entrenado desde que eran muy pequeñas. Desde que Aslan las había llevado con él cuando las encontró perdidas en el bosque, justo al terminar la guerra con la Reina Jadys.

"YO, Arius del Clan Ranetco, hijo de Oreius y Elineda, como su hermano."

Éste centauro les sonrió a las Reinas. A Rei le extrañó eso, Arius jamás estuvo de acuerdo con su unión y jamás las había reconocido como sus hermanas, aunque siempre se preocupó por mantenerlas a salvo, en especial a Serena. Reinó un momento de silencio, lleno de indescriptible calma y comodidad.

"¿Alguien más entrega a ésta mujer?" – Se aventuró a preguntar Aslan

Serena y Rei sonrieron tristes, habían planeado que los Reyes y Reinas las entregaran, y eso ahora era imposible, a la morena entonces se le ocurrió algo.

"Yo, Rei Tletl del Clan Ranetco, hija de Oreius y Elineda, como su amiga, hermana y amante."

Serena entonces sonrió divertida, no creía que fuera legal que una de las personas que se casarían pudiera entregar a la otra. Aslan soltó una carcajada y todo el pueblo de Narnia sonrió, todos sabían que estaban hechas una para la otra y que así había sido siempre, aunque les había tomado 10 años aceptar sus sentimientos y otros 10 años llegar a éste punto.

"Bien, pero entonces debes hacer una modificación a tu título…" – Dijo Aslan ganando con ello nuevamente la atención de Rei y Serena. – "Repítelo, en vez de hermana di guerrera, Rei."

Rei asintió, tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas y tiernamente besó sus nudillos antes de proseguir.

"Yo, Rei Tletl del Clan Ranetco, hija de Oreius y Elineda, como su amiga, guerrera y amante."

"¿Quién está aquí para entregar a Rei Tletl?" – Preguntó entonces el león

"Yo, Oreius del Clan Ranetco, hijo de Wraith y Tristla, como su mentor y como su padre."

"Yo, Arius del Clan Ranetco, hijo de Oreius y Elineda, como su hermano." – Le guiñó un ojo a Rei quien sonrió aún más.

"Aslan, yo…" – Comenzó dudosa Serena, Alsan le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza invitándola a continuar. – "Yo, Serena Metzli del Clan Ranetco, hija de Oreius y Elineda, como su amiga…" - Serena dudo, ¿debía decir lo mismo que Rei?, Aslan lo notó y le susurró al oído, la rubia se extrañó pero continuó. – "como su amiga, princesa y amante."

Rei parpadeó confundida buscando una respuesta en los ojos de Serena, quien encogió sus hombros y señaló al Gran León a su lado.

"¡Pueblo de Narnia!! – Comenzó Aslan - "¿Aceptan ustedes la unión en matrimonio de éstas dos criaturas?"

Todos los Narnianos gritaron al unísono: "Sí aceptamos su unión" El León le sonrió a las susodichas.

"Ahora depende de ustedes." – Les susurró tiernamente

Ambas acercaron sus respectivas manos a las cadenas en sus cuellos y sacaron al mismo tiempo el anillo que entregarían. La rubia le pidió a su casi esposa que le permitiera hablar primero, la morena asintió.

"Se me dijo que amar a alguien es darle a ese alguien la habilidad de romper tu corazón pero confiar en que no lo hará. Hace años que pertenezco a ti en cuerpo y alma, has sido dueño de mi corazón desde que tengo uso de razón. Éste anillo, es la representación física de mi corazón. Rei, ¿aceptas mi corazón?"

"Sí, acepto." – Respondió la morena

Serena deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de la morena quien se sintió invadida de una extraña pero reconfortante luz. La rubia besó tiernamente el dorso de la mano izquierda de su aún prometida. Rei tomó un minuto para recomponerse y encontrar las palabras que había planeado 10 años atrás.

"Sé qué el matrimonio es un gran cambio y generalmente tememos al cambio como tememos a la oscuridad" – Comenzó Rei, Serena hizo una mueca algo incómoda del comentario, ella temía a la oscuridad y siempre había sido así, no entendía por qué la morena lo mencionaba, ¿pretendía hacer público su temor? – "Se me dijo que el miedo a la oscuridad no es miedo a la falta de luz, es miedo a lo desconocido. Si tú lo aceptas, quisiera iluminar nuestro camino, alejar la oscuridad y descubrir juntas lo desconocido. Mi corazón te pertenece desde el momento en que te conocí en el bosque. Éste anillo es la representación física de él, así que, Serena, ¿aceptas mi corazón?"

"Sí, acepto" – Respondió Serena con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Entonces Rei deslizó su anillo en el dedo de la rubia quien se sintió envuelta en un abrasador pero cálido y re confortante fuego. En ésta ocasión la morena entrelazó con sus dedos su mano izquierda con la izquierda de la rubia y las sostuvo a la altura de sus rostros.

Oreius se acercó a sus hijas y con un lazo de cuero, algodón y fibra de plata, envolvió con él las manos de Rei y Serena comenzando por sus muñecas.

"Yo, el Centauro Oreius, líder del Clan Ranetco, las conocí hace 20 años… me siento orgulloso de que encontraran su camino y mi corazón se alegra al saber que los suyos están en buenas manos. A ustedes las crié como hijas mías y me honra poder compartir éste momento con ustedes. Éste lazo representa su unión en tres niveles, el cuero es la unión física, el algodón su unión mental y la fibra de plata representa la unión espiritual entre ustedes." – Con esas palabras el lazo se volvió invisible ante los ojos de todos. – A partir de éste momento ustedes están unidos por la fuerza creadora y nada, natural ni sobre natural, podrá romper esa unión.

"Ahora son esposas, y es su misión cuidar la una de la otra." – Declaró Aslan

Rei y Serena sonrieron ampliamente y procedieron a obsequiarse su primer beso como esposa la una de la otra. Cuando se separaron, aún con la sonrisa en sus rostros, estallaron los aplausos entre los Narnianos, que estaban felices por sus Reinas. Aslan sonrió triste, sabiendo que el final de ésta era se acercaba.

"Una cosa más pequeñas." – Rei, Serena y todos los Narnianos voltearon en silencio a ver al Gran León. – "Han hecho un buen trabajo guiando a Narnia en ésta guerra y los Narnianos las adoran. Arrodíllense por favor."

La rubia y la morena extrañadas hicieron lo que les pidió el León entre los Narnianos reinó un intenso silencio. Aslan colocó una de sus patas en el hombro de Serena y sopló sobre su cabeza, haciendo aparecer sobre ella una corona plateada. Luego repitió el proceso con Rei, cuya corona fue una roja como el Fuego. Los Narnianos estaban felices, Aslan reconocía a las Reinas Regentes como Reinas de Narnia.

"Levántense, Reinas de Narnia" – Ambas lo hicieron. – "Pueblo de Narnia, les presento a la Reina Serena, la noble, y su esposa la Reina Rei, la feroz. Una vez Rey o Reina de Narnia, se es Rey o Reina de Narnia siempre."

La fiesta que inició se vio detenida a media tarde, cuando llegó la noticia de un ataque Telmarino.

* * *

"Lograron repeler a los Telmarinos." – Continuó Trumpkin – "Aslan desapareció antes de llegar al campo de batalla. Las Reinas Rei y Serena ordenaron acampar en ese lugar en vez de volver a casa. Resultó ser una trampa y para la noche los Telmarinos atacaron el campamento, asesinando e incendiando todo a su paso. Los sobrevivientes contaron que fue muy repentino y que la tienda en la que dormían las Reinas fue la primera en arder. Jamás encontraron ni reconocieron sus cuerpos, lo único que pudieron hallar fueron cenizas y las coronas quemadas sobre ellas."

"No debimos ir tras la cierva, Serena nos pidió que no saliéramos." – Dijo molesto Edmund

"No quisimos abandonarlos." – Declaró Peter

"Pero eso no cambia las cosas, ¿o sí?" – Trumpkin no pudo evitar sentir coraje al escuchar al Gran Rey decir eso.

"Llévanos con los Narnianos, eso sí." – Sentenció Peter, con esas palabras continuó remando decidido a arreglar las cosas en Narnia, no podría devolver la vida a Rei, Serena ni a nadei más, pero liberaría a su Pueblo de los Telmarinos.

* * *

**A/N**_: Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de este fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… _


	2. Capítulo 01: El sueño eterno de Serena

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 01**_

_**El sueño eterno de Serena**_

_Hola a todos, les presento un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que simplemente me asaltó por sorpresa y que tuve que sacar de mi sistema, lamentablemente no está completa, y me parece va a ser un poco largo el proceso, el cual por cierto espero quieran vivir conmigo._

_A quienes estén leyendo LTC (Los tiempos Cambian), les pido paciencia, es mi bebe y no lo abandonaré, aunque ahora tendré que dividir mi tiempo entre ambos. A quiénes no lo estén leyendo, los invito a que lo hagan y me dejen sus comentarios._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo mis personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Les recuerdo que la mecánica de este fic es diferente a lo que suelo hacer, así que calma, y vívanla conmigo._

_Por cierto, muy importante NOTA: Este capítulo viene acompañado de contenido sexual, el cual consiste en la relación entre Rei y Serena, así que repito: __**Contenido Sexual**__ en este Capítulo con dos __**personajes del mismo sexo, Rei y Serena**__. Si te incomoda, NO LEAS._

_Ahora sí, les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 01**_

_**El sueño eterno de Serena**_

Serena Tsukino había vivido una infancia feliz con sus padres y su pequeño hermanito, había llegado a la adolescencia y anhelaba que llegara el día en que se reencontraría con el amor de su vida, con su esposa desde años, Rei.

Cuando ambas eran niñas, justo cuando Sammy nació y los padres de Rei murieron en un accidente, se apareció frente a ellas el Gran León quien las llevó a vivir con los Centauros.

Vivieron felices en Narnia y ahí se casarón; en su noche de bodas, Aslan, el Gran León, las devolvió a su mundo, y cuando comprendieron que no podrían volver a Narnia, Rei y Serena hicieron un pacto.

Serena no había previsto que se encontraría con ella antes de la fecha pactada, ni que ambas tendrían una misión que cumplir y mucho menos que Rei moriría frente a sus ojos salvándole la vida en el Polo Norte.

En éste momento Serena seguía en pie sólo porqué era su deber, pero sabía que sin Rei a su lado, no podría seguir adelante con su vida, no ahora que la había encontrado, así que al terminar la batalla, seguiría a Rei y a sus amigas.

Mientras Serena sostenía su pequeño cetro con el Crista de Plata, se debiltaba y la Reina Beryl comenzaba a ganar la guerra.

"Ahora que la Negaenergía está conmigo, ¡Ya no servirá ninguna de tus artimañas!" – Gritó la Reina Beryl

"Por favor Sailor Scouts… ¡PODER!" – Rogó la Princesa Serena

Serena sintió una descarga de adrenalina al percibir la cercanía de Rei, quien la abrazaba con su mano izquierda mientras colocaba la derecha sobre la derecha de la rubia ayudándola así a sostener el cetro. Fue sólo un segundo lo que tardó su mente en registrar que Ami había colocado también su mano derecha y se encontraba a un lado de Rei, mientras que Lita y Mina se habían colocado a la izquierda de la rubia Princesea.

Mientras Serena se preparaba para contraatacar a Beryl con la ayuda de sus amigas, Rei apretó el abrazo y le susurró al oído.

"Ya entendí por qué Aslan nos hizo cambiar títulos ese día. Te amo Serena, y te estaré esperando." – Dijo Sailor Mars

Serena sonrió, también ella lo había entendido y le alegraba saber que Rei aún la amaba a pesar que durante meses, desde que se reencontraron para cumplir su misión como senshi, la morena negó con todas sus fuerzas recordar algo de su vida en Narnia. Había confesado justo antes de morir, que había mentido y recordaba cada instante que vivió junto a ella.

"¡Por el Poder de Mercurio!"

"¡Por el Poder de Marte!"

"¡Por el Poder de Jupiter!"

"¡Por el Poder de Venus!"

"¡Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!"

Serena sintió cómo poco a poco se quedaba sin gota de energía y cuando notó que la Reina Beryl ya no sería una amenaza pues había sido derrotada, se dejó caer al vacío del Cristal de Plata, al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a la cadena en su cuello.

"Muchas gracias… amigas." – dijo Sailor Moon.

""Cuando me levanto en la mañana, veo como el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve,

El reloj cucú suena para decirme que ya son las 7,

Entonces mamá grita: '¡Ya levántate o llegarás tarde a la escuela'

Le contesto a medio dormir: 'Por favor, déjame dormir 5 minutos más'

Todos los días llego tarde a la escuela, y la maestra me hace estar parada en el pasillo.

También saco malas calificaciones en los exámenes, excepto en matemáticas lo cual sorprende a mis padres.

Después de clases, comemos hotcakes y quedamos fascinadas con los vestidos de fiesta que están en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas.

Estoy atenta en la calle por sí la veo antes de lo pactado y todas las noches me duermo pensando en ella.

Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así, me encantaría.""

Serena se levantó con un grito al notar que nuevamente había dormido de más, había tenido un sueño maravilloso en el cual ya estaba con Rei y se había rehusado alejarse de ese cálido lugar. Se apresuró a ducharse y vestirse, no desayunó y salió corriendo con su típico: "¡voy a llegar tarde, nos vemos!"

Mientras corría por la calle tratando de llegar a tiempo sintió la necesidad de voltear a los lados y se percató que estaba en las escaleras de un templo Shinto, una sacerdotisa barría las hojas secas, su cabello negro le era muy familiar a la rubia y una energía la acercaba hacía ella lentamente. Entonces sonaron campanas y recordó se hacía tarde y debía llegar a la escuela. Al salir de clases fue a los aparadores a ver vestidos con su amiga Molly Osaka.

"Ay, si hubiera estudiado un poco más" – Se lamentó la joven.

"No lo entiendo Serena," – Comenzó su amiga Molly - "¿cómo es que eres tan buena en matemáticas, al nivel de la genio Mizuno, y tan mala en las demás materias?"

"No es mi culpa, las matemáticas son lo mismo aquí, en America, Europa… la Historia, Geografía y la Gramática son muy diferentes aquí" - Serena se detuvo, estuvo a punto de agregar '_a como lo son en Narnia_', pero no debía.

"Claro, son diferentes países."

"Lo son" – Suspiró triste la rubia, extrañaba Narnia y la extrañaba a ella, hizó una bola de papel con su examen sacando su frustración con ella, y la arrojó sobre su espalda – "Listo, ¡ya está!"

"Oye cabeza de chorlito, ¡me lastimaste!" – El joven tomó el pedazo de papel que le golpeó en la cabeza para descubrir que era un examen con calificación reprobatoria. – "¿Sacaste 30?"

"¡¡¡Ah!!!" – Molesta le arrebató el examen al desconocido.

"Debes estudiar más cabeza de chorlito"

"¡Qué Grosero!" – Le sacó la lengua – "¡Qué atrevido!"

Molly y Serena siguieron caminando sobre la acera viendo los vestidos.

"Oye Serena, dime quien ese muchacho, es muy guapo."

"¿Te parece? Estás loca, ¡es horrible!"

"¿Eso te parece? No sé, pero a mi algo me dice que quizá estén hechos el uno para el otro."

"¡¿Qué?! Ya déjame en paz, yo tengo mi gran sueño dorado"

"¿Sueño?"

"Sí" – Dijo llevando su mano al pecho, donde sabía colgaba dentro de sus ropas, un anillo rojo como el fuego, gracias a una cadena alrededor de su cuello – "Sueño con encontrar a la persona tan maravillosa a quien ya di mi corazón y que sé es capaz de hacer todo por mi sin importar qué, cuándo ni dónde…"

¿Otra vez con esas fantasías?"

"No es fantasía, y la próxima semana te lo probaré. Estoy segura que estará ahí."

"Mira Serena, aún cuando está persona de la que hablas exista, es poco probable que recuerde una promesa que hicieron cuándo tenían 4 años de edad."

"Yo lo recuerdo"

"¿Sí? Creo que eso es porque eres rara."

Entre risillas y bromas las chicas siguieron su camino hasta que tuvieron que desviarse para ir a sus respectivas casas.

El viernes llegó y Serena apenas podía contener sus ansías por salir, incluso se había levantado temprano, sus padres le habían dado permiso de no ir ese día a la escuela, pues debía salir temprano para llegar antes de que oscureciera a su destino; tras empacar llevó su maleta a la entrada y mientras desayunaban los miembros de la familia Tsukino, la rubia jugueteaba con la cadena en su cuello.

"Serena, ¿estás escuchando lo que dice tu padre?" – Preguntó Ikuko.

"Sí mamá" – Sonrió nerviosa – "Es sólo que he esperado éste día por mucho tiempo."

"Pues has esperado toda mi vida, y has hablado de ella toooodos los días de mi vida, así que espero que no sea una fantasía, porqué me enfadaría mucho contigo." – Amenazó su hermano Sammy

"No lo es, y cuando vuelva el domingo, ya habremos establecido una fecha para que la conozcan e iré a verla cada vez que pueda porqué ya sabré dónde vive."

"¿Estás segura hija que estarán bien ahí solas? El campamento se clausuró hace años y ha estado abandonado desde entonces." – Preguntó su padre preocupado

"Sí, estaremos bien."

"Hija, se qué crees que es la indicada y que por eso no has aceptado salir con ningún muchacho, ni muchacha… pero, ¿qué pasará si ella no llega?" – Preguntó Ikuko

"Estará ahí, ya lo verás." – Serena sacó el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, eso sorprendió a sus padres, sólo lo habían visto en una ocasión, el día que su hija les confesó que no estaba interesada en ningún chico, hace ya 3 años; y ahora la luz del sol se reflejaba en él haciéndolo ver aún más hermoso que aquella primera vez. – "Éste anillo es la prueba de ello, la prueba de que no es una fantasía."

"¡WoW!, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Es muy bonito hermana" – Sammy jamás lo había visto.

"Ella me lo dio." - Con esas palabras volvió a guardar el anillo entre sus ropas, aún colgado de su cuello, dónde estaría hasta que Rei lo colocara nuevamente en su dedo. Serena se levantó y dirigió a la puerta.

"Espera Serena…" – Pidió su madre – "No puedes dejar a tu gatita aquí, Sammy le teme y ni tu padre ni yo vamos a estar vigilando que no haga destrozos, es tu responsabilidad."

"Supongo que eso me pasa por salvarle la vida…" - Dirigió su mirada a la gatita en las escaleras. – "¿Qué dices Luna?, ¿quieres acompañarme a reencontrar al amor de mi vida?"

Serena y Luna llegaron a un bosque cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, a la gatita le extraño que la rubia no se mostrara renuente a entrar sola en un oscuro bosque. Tenía poco más de un mes de estar actuando extraño, y Luna se había sorprendido al saber que Serena había esperado con ansías que llegara éste día para volver a ver a alguien, se sorprendió aún más al saber que la rubia creía que era el amor de su vida y la gatita dudaba que se estuviera refiriendo a Darien, en primera porqué se lo había topado varias veces en la calle y el siempre la bromeaba por torpe, y en segunda, porqué se refería a éste alguien como ELLA.

Desde que Serena y las demás volvieron a la vida sin recuerdo alguno de ser senshi, la rubia se veía más alegre a pesar de no recordar a sus amigas, y hoy se veía particularmente feliz, tanto que parecía estar irradiando una luz.

"Bueno Luna, ya hemos llegado"

Luna, desde el hombro derecho de Serena, pudo ver un lago frente a ellas, el cielo estaba nublado y ya no había luz del sol, estaban a oscuras. Se bajó de donde estaba para poder echar un vistazo al lugar. Mientras lo hacía, Serena sacó unas mantas y las extendió sobre un montón de hojas secas que juntó.

"No te alejes demasiado Luna, dicen que es peligroso… ¿qué haré si un buhó o algún otro depredador decide cenarte?" – La rubia bromeó con la gatita, aunque no esperaba respuesta, siempre parecía que Luna entendía, pero jamás respondía, no le sorprendía después de todo no estaba en Narnia y seguramente Luna era lo que los Narnianos llamarían 'salvaje'. La rubia se sentó en una roca al borde del lago y suspiró lista para esperar.

Luna venía regresando de su pequeña exploración cuando notó que una figura se acercaba al claro, e iba directo hacía Serena. La gatita se agazapó lista para atacar si le trataba de hacer daño a la rubia, al pasar a su lado la figura pareció notarlo, y cuando volteó a ver a la gatita le sonrió y le pidió a señas que guardara silencio, colocando su dedo índice frente a sus labios. Luna no estaba preparada para esa sorpresa, se trataba de alguien a quien ya conocía y se petrificó cuando la morena retomó su camino.

Serena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas, se alarmó al sentir que unos brazos la apretaban, pero se relajó al reconocer la maravillosa sensación de ser abrazada por Rei; como había extrañado esos brazos, y ese olor que la embriagaba en éste momento.

"¿Por qué no has encendido una fogata? Creí que le temías a la oscuridad…" - Serena sonrió, ladeó la cabeza y besó a Rei en la comisura de sus labios.

"Oh, creo recordar que no es la falta de luz, sino a lo desconocido a lo que le temo… además, sabía que vendrías."

Serena volvió a sonreír alejándose del abrazo para levantarse, al girarse se vio atrapada nuevamente en los brazos de la morena quien además de abrazarla la besaba con pasión, la rubia sonrió en el beso y rodeo el cuello de Rei con sus brazos. Se separaron para tomar aire, pero no dejaron de abrazarse, se hacían falta.

"¡Por la melena de Aslan! Te he echado de menos." – Alcanzó a decir Rei

"Y yo a ti."

En ese momento escucharon hojas crujir cerca suyo, al voltear vieron que se trataba de la gatita, ambas sonrieron. Serena se agachó a levantarla y acariciándole la barbilla la acercó a Rei.

¿Se conocen? – preguntó divertida la morena

"Sí, su nombre es Luna y vive conmigo."

"Oh, entonces debo suponer que no sólo debo agradecerle por no delatarme hace un momento, sino por cuidar de ella también. Gracias Luna."

'Miau'

"Se ve bien con esa calvita de luna, el nombre le queda." – Luna se enfado y trató de morder a Rei – "Oye, tranquila… no te lastime ¿o sí?... Es muy bonita Serena."

"No tanto como tú. Te ves tal y como eras en Narnia." – la rubia bajó a Luna al suelo y tomó la mano de Rei en las suyas, acercándola a su rostro y besando sus nudillos.

"Tú también… Aunque deberías cambiar el peinado. Me gustaba más antes, así parecen albóndigas o bombones en tu cabeza."

Serena soltó una carcajada, no esperaba una broma así por parte de la morena.

"Bueno, a mi me gusta, así que espero que te acostumbres."

"Como tu digas cabeza de bombón…" - Ambas sonrieron mutuamente. – "Haré una fogata, comienza a hacer frío. ¿Trajiste algo de comer o debemos buscar algo en el bosque?" – La rubia sonrió recordando que así solía ser en Narnia cuando salían solas, ella se hacía cargo de las provisiones, tomando ventaja de ello y Rei se aseguraba de llevar lo necesario para cazar algo en el camino.

"Pan y queso para ésta noche, supuse que podríamos pescar algo para desayunar y ya veríamos que hacer después." - La fogata estuvo lista y Rei extendió más mantas junto a las de Serena. – "Rei, ¿cómo está tu abuelo?"

"Bien, nos llevamos mejor que lo que recuerdas, aunque cree que tu eres producto de mi imaginación al grado que deja vivir con nosotros en casa a un chico para convencerme, quien por cierto no entiende que no es mi tipo… ¿tus papás como están?"

La rubia dejó sus trastes a un lado, se levantó tomando una manta y se dirigió a dónde estaba sentada Rei, colocándose entre sus piernas y envolviéndolas a ambas en el cobertor. Rei la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la ayudo a envolverlas antes de abrazarla con firmeza, Serena colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de la morena y suspiró.

"¿Problemas?" – Preguntó preocupada la morena después de besarle la sien a la rubia

"Nah, lo normal con Sammy, como hermanito es una molestia, pero no lo cambiaría por nada."

"¿Crees que así se sentía Arius?" – Preguntó divertida la morena

"Puede ser… el ansía conocerte, pretende no creer en lo que le digo pero estaba casi tan emocionado como yo de éste viaje." – Notó que Rei apretaba el abrazo y ella comenzó a acariciar suavemente los brazos de la morena.

"Hum, por cierto… ¿de dónde vienes? ¿cuánto te tomó llegar?"

"jaja, creí que no lo preguntarías."

"¿Cómo no hacerlo? Debo avisarle al abuelo a dónde me mudaré."

"¿Mudarte?"

"¡Claro! ¿O esperabas mantenerme lejos de ti más tiempo?"

"¡NO! ¡Por el Gran León No! Sólo que no creí que desearas ir a dónde vivo, es un lugar tan tranquilo y aburrido."

"No me importa eso, me importas tú, y a dónde vayas, iré contigo." – Sentenció la morena

La rubia se giró y besó a Rei con tal fuerza y pasión que las derribó a ambas al suelo, el exabrupto tomó a la morena por sorpresa, y aunque le agradaba esta sensación, se sentía algo extraña de llegar a este punto. No era como si no hubieran intimado antes de su boda, pero tenía 10 años sin verla y la necesitaba ahora.

Serena comenzaba a deslizar sus manos dentro de la blusa de Rei quien no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto, en un ágil movimiento la rubia desabrochó el sostén de la morena permitiéndole algo de libertada a sus bien formados pechos, mientras tanto, las manos de Rei llegaron a la cintura de su amante, dónde tuvo que batallar para desabrochar el pantalón de mezclilla que cubría las blancas piernas de Serena. Una vez logrado eso, las manos de la morena se deslizaron dentro, topándose con una ya húmeda tanga; no había tangas en Narnia, ésta representaba un obstáculo con el cual jamás se topo en ese país, una vez que se liberaba del pantalón, falda o vestido, nada le había impedido llegar a su destino; la rubia rompió el beso y Rei trató de recapturar esos labios que antes de darse cuenta le besaban el cuello arrebatándole un nuevo gemido.

"Puedes brincarlo, ¿sabes?" – Susurró Serena, en ese momento Rei notó que la rubia le mordía el cuello y que sólo una de sus manos seguía masajeando su pecho, otra se deslizaba hacia el sur, mientras sus labios volvían trazando besos a rostro.

La mano derecha de la rubia se deslizó dentro del pantalón de la morena y masajeó sobre su ropa interior un momento antes de saltar esa barrera y llegar a los rizos de Rei, quien se petrificó ante el contacto que tanto había anhelado, cuando la rubia la miró a los ojos preguntándole con ellos si todo estaba bien, Rei pudo ver que Serena se sentía igual que ella, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarle iluminar su camino, sonrió y besó a la rubia, recuperando la confianza en ese gesto.

Ambas deslizaron sus manos en la otra al mismo tiempo, y sin romper el beso ni las caricias, encontraron el ritmo perfecto logrando llegar juntas al final.

"Te amo Rei."

Con un último beso a la morena, Serena sacó sus dedos de ella esperando que la morena hiciera lo mismo, pero se sorprendió al ver que la mano derecha de Rei permanecía dentro suyo mientras que la izquierda la abrazaba con fuerza. Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas que no luchó por contener.

"Shhh, ¿Qué pasa amor? Aquí estoy, te prometo que no voy a ir, no te dejaré." – Dijo enjugando las lágrimas de la morena con sus manos.

"Por eso lloro… te esperé por tanto tiempo que creí me volvería loca, incluso pensé en usar mi herencia para contratar un detective privado y encontrarte."

Rei le sonrió al amor de su vida, a la única dueña de su corazón, al tiempo que salía de ella y las giraba a modo de que la rubia quedara bajo su cuerpo. Serena sonrió cuando la morena la abrazó y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Debo confesar que no habría molestado verte antes en Juuban."

"¿Juuban? ¿Vives en el distrito de Juuban?" – Preguntó incrédula la morena.

"Mhmj, de hecho estudio en la secundaria Juuban."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"¡No puedo creerlo!, jajaja, hemos estado cerca y no lo sabíamos."

"¿Quieres decir que…?

"Mhmj, soy sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa"

"Oh, ¿explotando tu habilidad con el fuego?" – preguntó acariciando tiernamente la espalda de la morena, quien hacía lo mismo en el vientre de la rubia

"Sí, ocasionalmente me piden que haga lecturas…"

"jaja, tienes razón. Hemos estado cerca, pasó por ahí todas las mañanas para llegar a la escuela" – Serena sonrió y besó nuevamente a la morena, ¿cómo había vivido tantos años sin besar esos labios? – "Supongo que ahora tengo un motivo más para correr en las mañanas."

"¿Un motivo más?" – Preguntó extrañada la morena

"Sí, tendré que correr a decirte: "¡Buenos días amor!"" – con esas palabras capturó nuevamente los labios de Rei, quien sonrió feliz.

"¿Quieres decir que no vendrás a vivir conmigo?" – Preguntó fingiendo indignación en su voz, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, permitiendo con ello que Serena supiera que bromeaba.

"Mis papás no lo permitirán antes de la universidad."

"¡Pero faltan 5 años para que entremos a la universidad!" – Dijo fingiendo ahora un puchero. Serena sonrío y con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de la morena que aún descansaba sobre ella.

"En realidad son sólo cuatro años y medio, y no será tan difícil ahora que sabemos donde vivimos." – Aseguró Serena.

"Te equivocas… tú sabes dónde vivo, yo sólo sé en qué distrito lo haces." – Serena sonrío de nuevo, levantó sus cuerpos a modo de quedar sentadas y besó tiernamente a Rei.

"Dije en casa que volvería el domingo, pero ¿qué te parece si volvemos mañana después de desayunar y te llevo a casa? Para que conozcas a Sammy y sepas como llegar."

"Sólo si me puedo quedar en la noche contigo." – Dijo pícara y sugestivamente.

"Jaja, no creo que mis papás tengan problema con ello."

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, perdidas en la mirada la una de la otra, sabían que había tanto que contar, pero por ahora las palabras no eran necesarias, sólo el saberse cerca y juntas de nuevo. Rei se inclinó y acercó sus labios a los de Serena rosándolos suavemente, luego se levantó, extendió su mano y ayudó a la rubia a ponerse en pie, las alejó de las mantas y se colocaron entre el lago y la fogata. Luego rodeó la cintura de la rubia, quien sonriendo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Rei.

"¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó Serena cuando Rei comenzó a balancearlas al compás de un ritmo imaginario.

"Quiero bailar."

"Creí que no te gustaba". – Rei continuó balanceándolas mientras meditaba un momento su respuesta.

"Quizá exageré un poco." – Serena sonrió recordando que así era, Rei era una romántica de clóset.

Después de varios minutos más, la calma en la que estaban fue interrumpida por el gruñido de la pansa de Serena. La morena soltó una carcajada y las guió de vuelta a un lado de la fogata, sobre sus mantas.

"No terminamos de cenar, y yo también tengo hambre, comamos algo…" – Dijo Rei al momento que le extendió un poco de pan a Serena, sonrió extrañada al ver la divertida expresión en el rostro de la rubia. – "¿Qué ocurre?" – Serena señaló a un punto detrás de la morena, quien siguió esa trayectoria con su mirada y se topó con una curiosa imagen.

Luna estaba sentada inmóvil sobre el tronco frente a los cobertores, tenía sus ojos muy alerta y la boca abierta, además parecía estar sonrojada.

"Creo que a tu gatita le dio un infarto y le queda una vida menos… ahora tendrá una gran historia que contar a otros gatos." – Ese comentario hizo que Luna se sonrojara aún más. – "Oye Sere, creo que Luna entiende lo que digo, mira." – La rubia se acercó y vio a que se refería Rei.

"Bueno, Luna es muy inteligente, y generalmente entiende o parece entender lo que digo, aunque tristemente no es de Narnia, si es que eso es lo que piensas."

"Ya veo"

Se sentaron a comer y mientras lo hacían Luna recordó que hoy no era la primera vez que escuchaba las palabras Narnia, ni Aslan, que habían mencionado ésta noche. No entendía que estaba pasando, y lo que había ocurrido momento atrás entre Rei y Serena había sido inesperado. ¿Por qué no habían actuado así al encontrarse antes?, ¿por qué entonces peleaban en cada oportunidad que tenían cuando eran senshi? Eran tantas las preguntas que venían a su mente y le frustraba saber que no obtendría respuestas a menos que las senshi recuperaran sus recuerdos.

Luna se estaba debatiendo entre contarle esto que había visto a Artemis en cuanto lo viera, o no hacerlo, cuándo la morena se levantó; acarició la barbilla de la gatita y se arrodillo a los pies de Serena tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas.

"¿Te convertirás mañana en mi esposa?" – Sorprendió a Luna con la pregunta, ¿estaba acaso loca?, Serena era la Princesa de la Luna, destinada a casarse con el Príncipe Endymion. Una cosa era un amorío, una aventura como creyó Luna que era ésta relación, pero era algo totalmente diferente y fuera de lugar, pretender casarse con ella.

"Amor, sabes que nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado como tu esposa."

Rei sonrió no del todo sorprendida de la respuesta, había sido un ritual entre ellas durante años, incluso esa última noche, la noche en que todo cambió… aunque le intrigaba saber que loca respuesta le daría ahora la rubia, quien se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos besándola suavemente en los labios.

A Rei le extrañó que en lugar de levantarse, como siempre lo hacía, la rubia sacara de su blusa la cadena que rodeaba su cuello, de la cual colgaba un anillo tan rojo como el fuego.

"Pero, ¿qué no lo soy ya? Del mismo modo que tú eres mía, yo soy tuya y éste anillo es la prueba de ello."

Rei sonrió y sacó también ella el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, aquel anillo que representaba el corazón de su esposa.

"No en ésta sociedad, y hasta que coloques éste anillo nuevamente en mi dedo y yo ese en el tuyo, como deben de ir, yo no estaré completa."

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… _

_Podría haber dividido en dos partes éste capítulo, pero el siguiente capítulo no retoma dónde éste se quedó, sino que vamos al pasado._

_Como les dije en un principio, espero que compartan y disfruten éste proceso conmigo._


	3. Capítulo 02: Y así comienza

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 02**_

_**Y así comienza**_

_Hola a todos, les presento un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, quiero aprovechar para solicitar un betareader para esta historia para poder entregarles algo mejor._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Ahora sí, les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 02**_

_**Y así comienza**_

El Gran León acababa de sacrificar su vida en la gran roca a manos de la Bruja Blanca para salvar la vida del Hijo de Adam que había traicionado a su familia. Él sabía que así era como debía ser, la única manera en que Narnia se liberaría de Jadys y prosperaría nuevamente era si dos Hijos de Adam y dos Hijas de Eva se convertían en líderes de su país y ocupaban los tronos en Cair Paravel, él así lo había dispuesto, entonces ¿por qué le dolía el corazón?

Al momento de morir, lo último que vio fue la triste mirada de las dos Hijas de Eva, Lucy y Susan Pevensie, luego se vio rodeado de una luz plateada que lo deslumbró, cuando logró enfocar nuevamente la mirada, se encontró con una de las personas que había estado presente el día en que Narnia fue creada.

"Reina Serenity, es un placer volver a verla…" – Dijo el Gran León.

"Mi querido Aslan, veo que sigues actuando con el corazón en vez de la razón…"

"¿Esperaba menos de mi?"

"Ciertamente no, de hecho me alegra que lo hicieras o no habría podido hablar contigo hoy y me temo que necesito pedirte un favor, amigo mío."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"El Milenio de Plata ha caído y he enviado con ayuda del cristal de plata, a mi hija y sus guerreras a reencarnar en la Tierra."

"Lamento oír eso, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Sé que ahora Narnia pasa por un momento de crisis pero confío en que terminará pronto, cuando eso pase y tus reyes hayan terminado con Jadys, quiero que vayas a buscar a mi hija… ella estará en el bosque acompañada de su guerrera más fiel y leal, ahora ambas son niñas, pero necesito que las entrenen como guerreras y aprendan a ser líderes porque la amenaza que terminó con mi reino, no ha sido destruida y volverá en busca de venganza… ellas deben estar listas cuando eso pase."

"Mi querida Serenity, Narnia dará gustosa la bienvenida a tu hija y su guerrera, yo personalmente las pondré a cargo de alguien en quien confíe y mientras estén ahí, tienes mi palabra de que nada les pasara."

"Sólo te pido que las mantengas aquí hasta que estén listas… sabrás cuando el momento llegue. Ahora, ve con las Hijas de Eva, Narnia necesita su corazón…"

* * *

Una joven adolescente se encuentra de noche en la cabaña principal de un campamento discutiendo con su supervisor a causa de una pequeña niña que se encuentra afuera. Ella, y el grupo de consejeros contratados para este campamento habían llegado antes de que los niños y niñas llegaran pues debían asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y no hubiera ningún peligro, después de todo, si iban a tratar con niños no mayores de 13 años, debían extremar precauciones.

"Pero no la habían registrado, ¿en verdad cree que sea lo correcto? – Preguntó la joven al supervisor.

"Generalmente no aceptaríamos a la niña, es muy pequeña, y aunque haremos una excepción con la otra pequeña de su edad, este caso es diferente Lara."

"Sí, ella no está registrada señor."

"Me temo que eso es circunstancial… sus padres murieron ésta mañana y su abuelo no puede llegar aquí antes de la próxima semana… el abogado de la familia es un viejo amigo mío, y es él quien me pide que aceptemos cuidar de la niña"

"Oh, pero ¿no debe de autorizarlo entonces su abuelo?"

"El ordenó mantenerla ocupada hasta que pueda venir… de cualquier forma creo que estar aquí ayudará a la pequeña, llévala a una cabaña y asegúrate de que esté bien"

Lara salió de la oficina y permitió que su supervisor y el abogado charlaran mientras llevaba a la niña a una cabaña. La pequeña tenía 4 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos color amatista.

"Soy Lara, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Rei"

Ni Lara ni la pequeña hablaron más durante el trayecto, Rei estaba muy triste, sabía que ya no vería a sus padres nunca más y su único familiar con vida no quería cuidar de ella, comenzaba a creer que habría sido mejor haber ido con sus padres esa mañana en vez de quedarse jugando con las hojas de los árboles. Rei se acostó en la cama y se acomodo en posición fetal, apretando las rodillas a su pecho, después de unos minutos quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando Lara regresó a la cabaña principal, el director del campamento estaba dando instrucciones a supervisores y consejeros de hacer lo más amena posible la estancia de Rei en el lugar. Resultaba que la pequeña era la única heredera de una gran fortuna, su abuelo era el albacea por ser el único pariente con vida y al parecer sólo vendría por la niña para cobrar la herencia, así que no dejaría sus ocupaciones antes de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

"_Pobrecilla, nadie debería pasara por eso… espero por lo menos que pueda distraerse y hacer amigos_" – Pensó Lara para sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente a la entrada de la cabaña principal, una pequeña niña de 4 años de edad con cabello rubio y ojos azules, no puede parar de llorar y suplicar a su padre que no la dejara en ese lugar. Su nombre es Serena, y su madre iba a darle un hermanito, o eso le habían dicho tiempo atrás sus papás, ¿por qué entonces querían dejarla aquí?

"Vamos hija, será divertido, harás amigos… "- La pequeña no paraba de llorar y su padre no sabía qué más podía decirle. – "Sólo serán unos días Serena."

"¡No quiero!" – Gritó la niña aún llorando – "Quiero estar contigo y con mamá cuando llegue mi hermanito"

"Ahora mamá no puede cuidarte y yo debo cuidar de ella." – Dijo Kenji tratando de calmar a su hija

"¿Está todo bien señor?" – La voz de una joven lo sacó de la pequeña discusión con su hija.

"Sí, es sólo que es la primera vez que viene…"

"Ya veo… ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?" – Le preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella hasta quedar al mismo nivel.

"Serena" – siguió llorando y bajó la mirada.

La joven hizo una seña al señor Tsukino indicándole que ese era el momento de irse, y que ella cuidaría de su hija… el supervisor la había mandado a llamar pues ella era la otra excepción que se haría en el campamento, y como Lara había cuidado la noche anterior de Rei, sería más sencillo que también ella cuidara de Serena. En el campamente generalmente no aceptaban niños menores de 7 años, pues siempre eran una gran responsabilidad, pero éste parecía ser el año de las excepciones.

"Yo me llamo Lara… bienvenida al campamento del León"

"¿Campamento?"

"Mhmj, es como una escuela, pero mejor por qué hacemos cosas divertidas, como jugar, nadar, postres…"

"¿En serio papá?" - La pequeña había dejado de llorar pero al no recibir respuesta de su padre y no verlo en ninguna parte, el llanto volvió. Lara no pudo hacer más que guiar a la pequeña con sus cosas a la cabaña que le habían asignado. Sólo habría una niña más de su edad en el campamento, los demás serían mayores y probablemente les causarían problemas a ambas.

Lara pensó que quizá Serena y Rei podrían llegar a ser amigas, ambas sufrían, claro que la rubia estaba exagerando, el supervisor le había contado que la madre de la niña estaba en el hospital a punto de dar a luz, y que aparentemente éste había sido un embarazo de alto riesgo, por lo que la señora Tsukino podría morir cuando su hijo naciera, y el padre de Serena no había sabido cómo explicarle eso a la niña, lo cual había dado como resultado que ella se sintiera abandonada.

Mientras llevaba a Serena a su cabaña, pudo distinguir a Rei dirigiéndose al comedor, seguramente a tomar el desayuno.

"¿Sabes Serena? Hay otra niña aquí, de tu edad… me gustaría que se hicieran amigas, ella también está muy triste". – Serena no dejaba de llorar, aunque ahora las lágrimas corrían en silencio. – "Bueno, ya llegamos… cuando estés lista para salir o te de hambre, podrás encontrarnos en la cabaña de allá…" - Dijo señalando el comedor a dónde se había dirigido Rei.

La rubia de 4 años de edad asintió, tomó y sus cosas y se fue a acostar, deseando poder despertar y estar de nuevo con su mamá.

La tarde recibió a Rei escuchando la historia del campamento, Lara le estaba haciendo compañía desde el almuerzo y aunque le comenzaba a molestar que la trataran como a una niña boba, le interesaba lo que estaba escuchando en este momento pues le e sería útil a hora de escapar. No recordaba muy bien a su abuelo, pero lo poco que tenía presente le indicaba que no era una persona muy agradable y que no la solía tratar bien, así que prefería morir en el bosque e ir con sus padres, antes que irse sola con ese anciano.

"Cerca del lago, que por cierto es muy hermoso al atardecer, quizá podamos ir mañana junto con la otra pequeña que está en el campamento, hay una cueva que aseguran está llena de magia."

"¿Magia? La magia son cuentos de hadas, no crees en eso ¿o sí?" – Preguntó Rei

"¿Eso crees? ¿Sabes por qué éste lugar es llamado 'El Campamento del León'?" – La pequeña de ojos amatista negó con la cabeza – Se dice que un grupo de niños jugaba en el bosque hace muchos años y se perdieron, los estuvieron buscando durante semanas por toda la zona sin encontrar rastro de ellos, un día el león más grande que se haya visto jamás, se apareció ante el equipo de búsqueda, algunos cazadores formaban parte del grupo y ayudaron a rastrear al animal, que los llevó directo a una cueva donde encontraron a los niños perdidos, con suficiente ropa y alimento como para un ejército. Contaron que fueron cuidados por criaturas fantásticas como centauros, y que todas las mañanas los árboles les cantaban… La Gran Cabaña del centro, dónde está la oficina, es donde se dice que apareció el león.

Rei tomó nota mental de la cueva, sería un buen escondite, siempre que pudiera encontrar algo para comer. Entonces la morena tomó una decisión, ésta noche se escaparía y ocultaría en la cueva, tomaría agua del lago y probablemente encontraría bayas y otros frutos en el bosque.

"Gracias por la historia" – Rei se levantó y dirigió a su cabaña, dónde alisto sus cosas para salir al anochecer.

Mientras Rei y Lara charlaban, Serena se había aventurado a salir de su cabaña en busca de comida para su viaje, si sus padres no la querían cerca cuando su hermanito llegara a casa, entonces no tenía por qué obedecer y quedarse aquí, además, nada le aseguraba que volverían por ella, así que ésta noche se iría y no regresaría jamás.

El sol se ocultó tras los árboles y cuando las estrellas comenzaron a brilla en el cielo, las pequeñas Rei y Serena con tan sólo cuatro años de edad, emprendieron el viaje de su vida, cada una ajena a la historia de la otra, sin conocerse y sin saber a dónde ir.

La rubia deambulaba por el bosque sólo con una mochila con golosinas, su lamparita favorita y la ropa que llevaba puesta, no sabía que camino tomar y le temía a la oscuridad, los árboles eran tan frondosos que no permitían que pasara la luz de la Luna ni de las estrellas, escuchaba ruidos raros y cada vez que volteaba en alguna dirección, temía que un monstruo saliera entre las sombras y se la comiera. Comenzaba a hacer frío y no pudo evitar volver a llorar cuando la lamparita de estrellas dejó de iluminar su camino y se rehusó a volver a encender. Serena se recargó contra el árbol más cercano y sentándose en el suelo abrazo sus pequeñas piernas contra sí misma, rogando porque los monstruos decidieran quedarse en casa ésta noche.

Rei por su parte viajaba con una mochila en la cual guardó una manta y una sábana, además de un poco de pan por si le daba hambre antes de encontrar bayas. No estaba segura si estaba o no en el camino correcto hacia el lago, y no podía ver mucho más allá debido a la falta de luz, entonces escuchó un extraño ruido, por un momento pensó que alguna de las consejeras del campamento se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y la estaría buscando, pero no parecían ruidos de alguien registrando el bosque, más bien parecía '_alguien llorando_'.

La morena se acercó con cuidado a dónde escuchaba el llanto, aún no veía muy bien por la falta de luz pero su sentido del oído era muy bueno y se dejo guiar por él… poco a poco entre las sombras, descubrió una pequeña figura apoyada contra un árbol, no sabía porqué pero sentía la necesidad de ir a su lado y evitar que siguiera llorando, cuando estuvo a sólo dos pasos del árbol, pudo ver que la figura levantaba la cabeza y se perdió en los más hermosos ojos que había visto jamás y le embargó una profunda tristeza el saber que algo estaba haciendo sufrir al dueño de esa mirada; la pequeña de ojos color amatista se arrodilló a un lado de la figura y colocó una mano en lo que supuso sería el hombro.

"Soy Rei, ¿por qué estás llorando ángel?" – En su mente se había formado la idea de que eso era lo que era la figura, su madre le había contado que estos seres se aparecían cuando uno estaba perdido.

"¿Eres un monstruo?" – Preguntó Serena aún con lágrimas en los ojos, esperaba que no lo fuera porqué le había causado tranquilidad que la pequeña frente a ella tratara de consolarla.

"No soy un monstruo, ¿cómo te llamas ángel?" – Serena soltó una risilla.

"Mi nombre es Serena, no soy un ángel, soy una niña."

"¿Una niña? Yo también, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?"

"Sí, me haría muy feliz."

"¿Qué haces sola en el bosque? ¿Vives aquí?" – Preguntó Rei

"No, mis papás me abandonaron aquí." – La morena sintió dolor al escuchar la tristeza de su nueva amiga – "Ahora estoy sola en el mundo y no quiero que me coman los monstruos."

"No estás sola, te prometo que yo jamás te abandonaré, estaré siempre contigo y te protegeré de cualquier monstruo."

"¿De veras? ¿No vas a dejarme nunca?"

"No, a menos que tú me lo pidas…"

"Jamás lo haré, eres mi mejor amiga."

La rubia recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena que se había sentado a su lado, Rei no sabía cómo describir ésta sensación, pero la hacía muy feliz, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy importante que había perdido, entonces Serena estornudó.

"Tienes frío" – Cuando la rubia asintió, Rei sacó de su mochila la manta para abrigarlas el pedazo de pan, le ofreció un poco a su amiga quien sonrió y para su sorpresa sacó de su bolsa un frasco de mermelada.

Cenaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía, preguntándose a dónde irían y que aventuras las esperaban. Cuando se acabaron el pan, Rei sacó la sabana y con ella hizo un tendido en el suelo, tomó su mochila como almohada e invitó a Serena a acostarse a su lado, antes de envolverse en la manta.

Sintiéndose seguras la una en brazos de la otra, pronto cedieron al sueño, la noche comenzó a enfriar y a pesar de estar juntas, envueltas y abrazadas, sintieron que se congelaban, lo que las despertó a ambas. Se sentaron nuevamente contra el árbol y Rei las envolvió con la sabana y la manta, abrazando a Serena.

"Gracias Rei"

"De nada"

"¡¿Quieres chocolate o galletas?! Hay varios en mi mochila" – dijo la pequeña sonriendo alegre al haber recordado las golosinas – "Tal vez si comemos algo sintamos menos el frío."

Rei asintió y le pasó su mochila a la rubia, justo cuando Serena le pasaba una barra de chocolate a su amiga, escucharon el crujir de las ramas, ambas se petrificaron, una creyendo que los adultos las habían encontrado y la otra segura de que se trataba de un monstruo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un león se acercaba de entre los árboles, Serena comenzó a llorar en silencio y Rei se levantó colocándose frente a ella, protegiéndola del monstruo. El león rió ante la acción, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por las niñas.

"Rei, ¿el león se está riendo?" – Rei asintió desconfiando de lo que veían sus ojos – "No sabía que pudieran hacerlo."

"Yo tampoco" – Confesó Rei tomando la mano de su amiga

"jajaja, la mayoría de los leones no lo hacen pequeñas, mi nombre es Aslan y sé que están pasando frío, por eso estoy aquí."

"Eres el león de la leyenda, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó Rei convencida

"¿Leyenda?" – Preguntó Serena por lo que la morena asintió

"Dicen que un león ayudó hace muchos años a encontrar a unos niños perdidos." – Explicó la morena, Aslan sonrió y se acercó a ellas.

"Así es Rei, lamento no haber llegado antes, pero tenía cosas que hacer… no temas Serena, no me las voy a comer…"

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" – Se asombró Serena.

"Por qué así son las cosas, ahora, suban a mi lomo y agárrense fuerte" – Dijo mientras se echaba para permitirles trepar en él – "Las llevaré a un lugar seguro y caliente."

Rei y Serena sonrieron ante la idea de dejar el frío bosque y todo lo demás atrás, la rubia se subió primero y Rei se sentó detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda; una vez que estuvieron listas, Aslan comenzó a correr, llevándolas más adentro y al oeste.

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… _

_Como les dije en un principio, espero que compartan y disfruten éste proceso conmigo._

_Y nuevamente, si a alguien le interesa apoyarme y ser mi betareader, le agradeceré infinitamente._


	4. Capítulo 03:Sailor Mars Vuelve a la Vida

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 03**_

_**Sailor Mars vuelve a la vida**_

_Hola a todos, sigo en busca de un beta reader, pero en fin, aquí hay otro capítulo._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Quienes estén leyendo LTC, no se preocupen, no me olvido de ella así como tampoco me olvido de ustedes, yo espero que la próxima actualización sea para LTC, y así trataré de seguirme, una a Los Tiempos Cambian y otra a Narnia y la Princesa de la Luna… _

_Lo que sí, es que el lunes regreso a trabajar, así que nuevamente tendré poco tiempo._

_Les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 03**_

_**Sailor Mars vuelve a la vida**_

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado un par de semanas después de reencontrarse, Rei y Serena pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya fueren casa de la rubia o en el Templo Hikawa. Rei había tratado de convencer Serena de cambiarse a su escuela, una privada, pero la rubia se había negado argumentando que sus padres no podrían pagarla y que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Rei gastara su herencia de esa manera.

De cualquier forma se veían a diario, no necesitaban estar en la misma escuela para pasar tiempo juntas. Tanto los Tsukino como Luna, se habían sorprendido al ver que las calificaciones de Serena comenzaban a mejorar, por lo menos ya no reprobaba los exámenes y se le veía un poco más madura. La gatita se vio obligada a contarle a Artemis de la relación entre la princesa y su guerrera, omitió algunos detalles pues era vergonzoso hablar de ello, por un tiempo el blanco guardián se preocupó al respecto, pero al ver la actitud de Serena y el como se complementaban ambas senshi, decidió que sería mejor que por ahora las cosas siguieran su curso. El destino había hecho que Serena se topara seguido con Darien en la calle, y aunque siempre se agredían el uno al otro, llegaría el momento en el que entenderían su relación.

"Además, ahora Serena se ve más feliz que cuando volvieron y eso es a causa de Rei." – Afirmó Artemis

"Debo reconocer que jamás vi a Serenity tan feliz cuando salía con Endymion, pero es su destino estar juntos." – Concluyó Luna

"Bueno, ya el tiempo lo dirá. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que quieres que vea ésta noche?"

"Es sobre Rei y Serena, ocurre todas las noches, no importa en dónde estén."

Esa noche, la noche que el verano había comenzado, Rei y Serena cenarían en casa de los Tsukino, la rubia tenía una noticia que darles a todos.

Sammy estaba fascinado con la novia de su hermana, y era todo lo que Serena había dicho y podía ver que realmente se querían, en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que no fuera un sueño de la rubia, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Kenji e Ikuko por su parte, se habían sorprendido de que su hija volviera antes de lo planeado y acompañada por la dueña de su corazón. Aún no creían en la fantasía que habían inventado para explicar su relación, pero creían en ellas cuando afirmaban amarse, y aún si lo llegasen a negar con palabras, sus ojos podían mentir, así que estaban felices sabiendo que su hija había encontrado a la persona ideal.

Como era de esperarse, Kenji se negó a aceptar que su hija viviera con su novia, pero acordaron que ocasionalmente podrían quedarse a pasar la noche la noche la una en casa de la otra, preferiblemente en la residencia Tsukino, para asegurarse de que no hicieran nada impropio había dicho el padre de Serena, no era que no confiara en ellas, sólo que no confiaba en las hormonas de las adolescentes.

Luna y Artemis estaban también en el comedor, aunque sentados en una esquina alejados de la mesa, Kenji no estaba en contra de los animales, pero no le agradaba que estuvieran cerca de la hora de comer.

"Oye Serena, no estarás pensando en darle hogar también al gatito amigo de Luna, ¿o sí?" – Preguntó Ikuko

"No, de hecho nunca se ha quedado a dormir con nosotras, es todo un caballero."

"Serena, es sólo un gato." – Se burló Sammy

"Pues está muy bien educado, y si es el novio de Luna, tiene sentido que venga a visitarla" – Dijo Rei sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Serena.

"Sólo espero que no se le ocurra traerle serenata como lo hiciste tú la semana pasada, no creo que a los vecinos les agraden los maullidos, no son agradables como tu voz." – Continuó la rubia

"Hija, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tengan gatitos?" – Preguntó preocupado Kenji

'MIAU'

Todos voltearon a ver a Luna quien parecía tratar de ocultarse bajo sus patas mientras el gatito blanco permanecía ahí a su lado, Kenji soltó una carcajada y su familia lo siguió… Cuando la cena terminó, Luna le hizo una seña a Artemis indicándole que prestara atención a lo que iba a ocurrir, Serena se adelantó antes de que Rei comenzara a hablar.

"El lunes entro a trabajar."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

"Sí, es un trabajo de medio tiempo, tendré las tardes libres…. Me dijeron que si sobrevivo al verano y me interesa quedarme, cuando inicien nuevamente las clases me cambiaran el horario." – Dijo sonriendo

"¿Qué clase de trabajo?" – Quiso saber Kenji

"Asistente de producción en la televisora local."

"¿Por qué quieres trabajar hija?" – Preguntó Ikuko imaginando por lo menos un motivo.

"Bueno, pensé que sería bueno comenzar a ahorrar para la universidad, además…" - volteó a ver a Rei – "no quiero que estés pagando siempre por todo."

La morena sonrió y apretó afectuosamente la mano de su novia entre las suyas.

"No me molesta hacerlo, YO quiero hacerlo."

"Lo sé, pero me siento inútil, quiero ser capaz de obsequiarte cosas que te gusten y pagar por detallitos cuando salgamos."

"¿Qué otro obsequio puedo querer que el tenerte en mi vida?"

Ambas se sonrieron, Rei sabía que si Serena había tomado una decisión, nada la haría cambiarla, y en realidad no estaba pidiendo permiso sino que les estaba informando lo que haría. Luna y Artemis se sorprendieron pues no esperaban eso.

"Bueno Serena" – Comenzó Kenji – "si eso es lo que quieres, tu madre y yo aceptamos tu decisión, sólo no vayas a abandonar tus estudios" – La rubia negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Rei se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a Serena y se arrodilló a sus pies tomando nuevamente las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

"¿Te convertirás mañana en mi esposa?"

Extrañamente, la familia Tsukino ya se había acostumbrado a ésta interacción entre su hija y la morena, la primera vez los había tomado por sorpresa, pero poco a poco entendieron que no se trataba realmente de unirse en matrimonio, pues creían que ya lo habían hecho, sino que esto era una demostración de afecto entre ellas.

Como todas las noches, Serena se arrodilló a un lado de la morena, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y depositando un suave beso en los labios de Rei.

"Amor, sabes que nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado como tu esposa" – Entonces llevando la mano izquierda de Rei a su pecho y su mano izquierda al pecho de la morena, agregaba – ¿Pero que no lo soy ya?

Entonces Rei las levantaba a ambas y besaba los nudillos de su novia.

"No en ésta sociedad." – Concluyó la morena

Esa noche Artemis había comprendido un poco la preocupación de Luna, quien una vez que Rei y Serena se durmieron, salió a la azotea y le contó sobre unos anillos que habían sacado el día que se reencontraron en el bosque y que no habían vuelto a mostrar a nadie, aún cuando los Tsukino se los habían pedido.

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron en calma, Rei y Serena disfrutaban de las tardes juntas y aunque ocasionalmente se encontraban con Darien, su presencia jamás arruinaba su humor. Luna ya había aceptado que si Rei y Serena deseaban casarse cuando recuperaran sus recuerdos como senshi, entonces no se opondría, pero confiaba en que para entonces se dieran cuenta de su error.

Serena había logrado conservar su empleo y como ya no podrían pasar las tardes juntas, Rei había prometido ir por ella a la escuela y escoltarla a la televisora, además, secretamente había comenzado los trámites para cambiarse a la secundaria Juuban, lo cual había probado ser algo difícil debido a que el año pasaba de la mitad, pero en no más de una semana, le daría la sorpresa a su novia.

Serena había pasado la noche en el templo con Rei, al parecer el joven Nicolas por fin había entendido que Rei no estaba interesada, lástima que las había atrapado en un momento particularmente comprometedor, ya que por la interrupción se dieron cuenta de la hora y habían tenido que dejarlo para otro momento e irse a dormir.

Rei se había levantado temprano y preparado el almuerzo para su novia quien seguía durmiendo en su habitación. Estaba pensando en lo maravillosa que era la vida ahora que Serena estaba de nuevo en ella cuando escuchó a la rubia gritando y haciendo un alboroto en su habitación mientras reunía sus pertenencias y se vestía.

"¡Ah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¿Por qué las clases no pueden comenzar a una hora razonable?"

"Eso pasa por no cambiarte de escuela conmigo" – Bromeó Rei

Serena sonrió, sabía que la escuela en la que Rei estudiaba comenzaba clases más tarde que las escuelas públicas y además terminaban más temprano, lo cual era extraño.

"Sabes que no te dejaré pagar y mis papás no pueden hacerlo" – Se acercó a la morena y se despidió de ella con un beso antes de salir corriendo. Rei sonrió, aún tenía la mochila de la rubia en las manos

"¡Oye cabeza de bombón! ¡Olvidas tu mochila y el almuerzo!"

La rubia regresó a toda velocidad y tropezó con una rama en el suelo, obligándola a caer. Rei la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"¡Eso dolió!" – Se quejó la rubia

"Eres una chillona…" - Dijo Rei ofreciéndole sus cosas

"¡Dame eso!" – Demandó Serena

"De nada" – Sonriendo y dirigiéndose al interior del templo para alistarse e irse ella también a la escuela, Rei alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de su novia antes de irse

"¿Quién inventó a las novias? ¡AH! ¡Ahora seguro tendré detención!"

Cerca de ahí, dos gatos, uno negro y otro blanco, observaban atentos las escena, estaban felices de que sus amigas humanas se encontraran a salvo y viviendo una vida normal.

"Es difícil creer que esa sea la misma niña que derrotó al Negaverso" – Sentenció Luna

"Ahora que el Negaverso quedó atrás, pueden tener una vida normal" – Sonrió Artemis

"Sí claro, como si una propuesta de matrimonio cada noche fuera lo más normal del mundo."

"jaja, para ellas lo es, además, ahora están a salvo de peligro"

"Esperemos que así sea."

La noche recibió a una agotada Serena, hoy había sido un día particularmente ajetreado en la escuela y con mucho trabajo en la televisora debido a la preproducción de un nuevo programa que se quería estrenar

Después de la cena en casa de los Tsukino, Rei notó el cansancio en su novia y pidió permiso a sus suegros de pasar ahí la noche, Kenji aceptó con la condición de que mantuvieran la puerta abierta. Al llegar a la habitación de Serena, ambas se cambiaron y acostaron abrazadas bajo las cobijas, la morena acariciaba la espalda de la dueña de su corazón quien estaba recostada sobre ella.

"¿Sabes? Comienzan a hablar de ti y de mí en la escuela" – Comenzó Rei

"¿Y qué dicen?"

"¿Te molesta que hablen de nosotras?" – Serena sonrió antes de contestar

"No me importa, sólo me importas tú."

"Bien, por qué a mí sólo me importas tú… descansa Serena."

"Dulces sueños…" - Se acurrucó y bostezo lista para entregarse a Morfeo. – "¿Rei?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Te amo."

"Y yo a ti Sere."

Ambas fueron sustraídas de su sueño cuando una intensa luz entró por la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó Serena somnolienta y frotándose sus ojos – "¿Ya es de mañana?"

Rei se enderezo y acercó a la ventana, algo raro estaba pasando, sintió una extraña y negativa energía, entonces la tierra se cimbró y vio una luz tocar el suelo de Tokio.

"¿Es un terremoto?" – preguntó alarmada la rubia

Rei y Serena se vistieron y al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de la región se dirigieron al lugar donde la luz había tocado el suelo. Al llegar ahí se toparon con un gran cráter, pero no había evidencia de un meteoro ni nada que hubiera podido ocasionarlo

"¡Qué extraño!" – Masculló Rei

"¿Habrá sido un meteorito?2

"Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto"

"Ah, hola Serena" – Serena, quien se encontraba frente a Rei envuelta en sus brazos, volteó en dirección de la voz que le hablaba y se encontró con la niña genio, con quien había charlado hoy en un pasillo de la escuela mientras cargaba un balde de agua por haber llegado tarde, lo cual por cierto había sido culpa de su novia por no despertarla antes.

"Hola Ami, es un gran hoyo ¿no?" – Preguntó Serena

"Sí, me preguntó que lo habrá causado."

Serena estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más cuando fueron empujadas por alguien más, Rei soltó a su novia y se giró molesta para enfrentar a quien lo había hecho.

"¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!" – Le gritó Rei molesta a una joven alta, de cabello marrón y ojos color verde.

"Lo siento mucho, a mí también me empujaron"

"Eres esa chica que siempre está peleando…" – Comenzó Serena

"¡Oye, no digas eso!" – fue su turno de estar molesta.

"Bien, lo sentimos." – Comentó Rei observando divertida a Serena quien había bajado avergonzada la mirada.

"_Mmmh, esto es extraño_" – Pensó Serena – "_Es como si ya la conociera, pero… mmh? ¿Qué es eso?_" – Se preguntó agachándose a levantar un volante publicitario tirado en el suelo – "_¡Oh! Una nevería nueva, promociones de inauguración ¡qué increíble oportunidad!_"

"Claro, para atascarte de azúcar"

Serena y Rei reconocieron la voz al instante, aunque la morena no sabía a que se refería, estaba segura que estaba molestando a su novia. Había sido suficiente con enterarse que por las tardes trabajaban en el mismo lugar, aunque por suerte con diferentes productores, por lo que si se topaban en los pasillos, solo sería un accidente; y aunque era un grosero con Serena, no parecía ser una mala persona, incluso estaba estudiando medicina, o eso les había dicho.

"Pero si es el idiota…" - Dijo Rei a modo de saludo, aunque no fuera un mal tipo, a ella no le simpatizaba nada.

"¿Cómo estás cabeza de chorlito?" – Saludó Darien omitiendo el comentario de Rei.

"Mi nombre es Serena, ¿tienes problemas de memoria?"

"Supongo que no te importará tener un cuerpo redondo que acompañe a tu peinado…"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Vámonos Sere…" – Dijo Rei enfadada

A la mañana siguiente Serena llegó a la escuela a tiempo para escuchar a los maestros presentando a dos chicos nuevos.

"Chicos, demos la bienvenida a Steven Alfa y Melissa Alfa, son hermanos, Steven está en 3° de secundaria y Melissa está en 2° de secundaria"

Serena sonrió escuchando los comentarios a su alrededor…

"¡Qué guapo es!"

"Ella es muy linda"

"¡Me encanta su cabello!"

"¡Me encanta todo el paquete!"

La rubia reconoció que el muchacho era lindo, pero sabía que siendo la esposa de una feroz guerrera, jamás podría fijar su vista en otra persona. Llegó a su salón y descubrió que la chica nueva estaba en su clase y era rodeada por varias chicas y chicos, incluidos Molly y Kelvin.

"¡Kelvin! ¡No le interesa!" – Gritó Molly

"Di algo en francés"

"Es un idioma tan romántico"

"Zabu zuyafa blee" – Comenzó la chica nueva

Serena soltó una risilla, Molly se acercó a ella preocupada…

"Es el francés más extraño que he escuchado" – dijo riendo aún.

Esa actitud no pasó desapercibida por la estudiante nueva y molesta comenzó a acercarse a la rubia cuando se escuchó música de flauta proveniente de los pasillos. La tonada que escuchaba le recordaba a Serena un poco sobre Narnia y las melodías compuestas por los faunos, salió junto con Molly y Kelvin al corredor dónde el chico nuevo interpretaba la melodía mientras era rodeado por una avalancha de chicas.

Serena estaba tan ensimismada en la melodía y los maravillosos recuerdos que le traía que no se dio cuenta que el joven le hablaba hasta que Kelvin gritó en su oído, haciéndola reír de su posesiva y protectora actitud.

"¡Molly es mía!" – Intervino Kelvin

"¡Kelvin! ¡Muévete!" – Ordenó Molly

"Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Steven"

"¿Hu?" – Preguntó Serena extrañada

"Irradias belleza como las rosas irradian su aroma. ¿Puedo tocar para ti?" – Serena sonrió ante la galantería, ¿qué haría Rei si estuviera aquí? Seguramente lo mismo que hizo Kelvin hace un momento.

"Lo que quieras."

La melodía comenzó con marcadas notas, Serena pensó que seguramente Rei sería capaz de reconocerlas y reproducirlas en su piano o la guitarra con algunos arreglos, tardó un poco en darse cuenta que la música se había detenido.

"¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó la rubia al ver que Melissa se encontraba con ellos en el pasillo, luego la chica se giró y comenzó a marcharse siendo seguida por su hermano.

Rei venía llegando a la entrada de la secundaria Juuban para a esperar a que Serena estuviera lista cuando un par de estudiantes, un chico y una chica, salían por la puerta principal enviándole una extraña vibra a Rei, le llamó la atención que parecían estar discutiendo por alguien y que la joven se había parado en seco al verla, le restó importancia cuando vio que su novia le hacía señas pidiéndole acercarse, con una sonrisa de medio lado a la extraña chica, Rei se alejó de ella sin percatarse que ésta se había desmayado.

En el trayecto a la televisora, Serena había contado lo sucedido a su novia, quien supuso que los extraños que había visto salir de la escuela eran los chicos de los que Serena hablaba. No le causó gracia saber que su novia, SU ESPOSA, había aceptado los avances y el coqueteo de alguien más.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Sere?" – Preguntó dolida la morena

"¿Mmmh?, ¿qué?"

"Aceptar que él tocara para ti…"

"Ya te lo dije, me recordó a Narnia."

"Me recordó a Narnia…" - Masculló entre dientes.

La rubia se paró en seco al escucharla y algo vino a su mente, girando a la morena a modo de quedar frente a frete y con las manos en la cadera de su novia la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

"Rei 'Tletl' Hino, del Clan Ranetco de los Centauros, ¿estás celosa?" – Rei sonrió algo avergonzada

"Pues sí, pero no lo estaría si mi esposa, Serena 'Metzli' Tsukino del mismo clan de los Centauros, no hubiera aceptado ser cortejada por alguien más." – Dijo abrazando a la rubia y regalándole un tierno beso en los labios. Serena sonrió, no era típico de su novia aceptar algo así, el estar celosa.

"Rei, te amo, no lo dudes jamás."

"No lo dudo, es sólo que me molesta que le des alas a otras personas."

"Corazón, quiero que me pongas mucha atención… no soy tan buena como tú con la música y las canciones pero esto es lo que siento, ¿de acuerdo?" – Preguntó Serena

La morena asintió y sonrió divertida, Serena siempre había sido muy efusiva y expresiva con sus sentimientos, era Rei quien había tenido que recurrir a una canción para confesarle a la rubia lo que sentía por ella… ¿porqué lo hacía ahora Serena?

"Estuve pensando mucho en el momento en que me dijiste que amabas por primera vez, lo hiciste con una canción allá en Narnia el día que me hirieron… llegué a la conclusión que la música no miente porque en ella vertimos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos al momento de interpretarla, así que hoy, yo quiero cantarte algo…"

Llegaron a la televisora y Serena pidió permiso a su jefe de tomarse unos minutos para comer pues hoy no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes de venir, el señor Kirby le dijo que no había problema y que recordara cuidar su salud.

"Después de todo, enferma no podrás ni estudiar ni trabajar" – Dijó preocupado el Sr. Kirby

Serena condujo a Rei a una cabina de audio desocupada, le pidió que se sentara frente a la consola mientras encendía el equipo periférico.

"Tengo tiempo pensando en ella, espero que te guste porque es lo que siento, ¿lista?" – Cuando la morena asintió, ella le dio play al reproductor que contenía la pista de audio y de rodillas frente a su novia, comenzó a cantar.

""_Pertenezco a ti, y tu a mi lo sé_

_Ruby Valentino, yo no sé quien es_

_¿Por qué debo decirte cada día que soy tuya?_

_¿Cuál es este juego que tú juegas, con la vida mía?_

_Pertenezco a ti y tu a mi lo sé_

_Que me vuelves loca, tú lo sabes bien_

_No trates de mostrarte todo el tiempo, tan fascinante_

_Si te amo es evidente que me has seducido_

_Amor, amor, no inventes fantasías,_

_Yo, soy yo, a quien siempre tú malcrías_

_Si estoy a veces lejana, del roce de tus manos_

_No dudes que te amo, te amo como quieres_

_¡Pertenezco a ti!_

_¡Tienes que estar loca!_

_¡Pertenezco a ti!_

_A Romeo y Julieta_

_La vida les fue dura como sabes tú_

_Ni hacían el amor como tú y yo, de cuatro a una_

_Pertenezco a ti a ti mi amor, como tu sombra_

_¡Pertenezco a ti!_

_¡A tu boca roja!_

_¡Pertenezco a ti!_

_Ni Romeo y Julieta_

_¡Se amaron con la furia, con que te amo a ti!_

_Tuvieron un tristísimo final_

_Lo nuestro dura_

_Pertenezco a ti a ti mi amor, el resto sobra_

_¡AMOR! _""

Por la noche Serena estaba en su cama charlando con Molly al teléfono preguntándose por qué Rei tenía cosas que hacer mañana sábado, ese había sido el motivo de que no pudieran pasar juntas éste fin de semana, y tanto que le costo terminar la canción a tiempo, de cualquier forma había planeado mostrársela hoy, pero no esperaba que fuera bajo esas circunstancias. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, volcó toda su atención a la plática con Molly.

"_¡Lo dicen por toda la escuela! ¡Prácticamente se te declaró en ese momento Serena!_"

"No puedo creerlo, es ridículo…" – Se defendió la ruba

"_¿Le contaste a Rei?_"

"Jiji, sí y se puso celosa…"

"_¿Lo ves? Hasta ella que no lo vio entiende…_"

"Pero una cosa es segura… me dio la excusa perfecta para darle su sorpresa, no sabía si iba a poder…"

"_¿Ya le mostraste lo que escribiste?_"

"Mejor, le canté… creo que le gustó."

"_creo que le gusta cualquier cosa tuya… Serena espera un momento… _"

'_¡Vampile!_

_¿Qué está pasando? ¡AH!_

"¡Molly! ¡MOLLY! "– la llamada se cortó y dejó a Serena muy preocupada. Inmediatamente marcó el número de su novia que fue lo primero que vino a su mente. – "¡Rei! Perdona que te despierte pero creo que Molly está en problemas, ya voy de salida pero tú estás más cerca de ella que yo… ¿puedes ir a ver si está bien?"

"_Sí Serena, te veo allá… cuídate_"

"Tú también."

Rei se apresuró a la casa de la mejor amiga de su novia, Serena se había escuchado realmente preocupada al teléfono. Cuando llegó y la madre de Molly la dejo pasar, alcanzó a escuchar extraños ruidos provenientes del piso superior, así que corrió a la habitación de Molly dónde vio a un monstruo que sujetaba a la pelirroja con lianas que parecían salir de sus brazos.

"¿Un monstruo? ¡Esto no puede ser!" – Gritó frustrada la morena

"¡Corre por tu vida Rei!"

"¿Luna?" – se extrañó al ver a la gatita y su mirada de preocupación. – "¡Por Aslan! ¿Eres narniana?"

"¡No Rei! ¡CORRE!"

Pero ya era tarde, el monstruo la había apresado y ella comenzaba a perder su energía, de algún modo su mente alcanzó a registrar que el gatito blanco que solía visitar a Luna había llegado a ayudarla y estaba distrayendo la atención del monstruo, entonces sin aviso previo, sintió una ola de energía entrar por su cabeza, y con ella una serie de recuerdos que habría querido perder para siempre.

"¿Quién soy yo? ¡NO!... ¡no más peleas! Sólo queríamos ser normales… yo sólo quería estar con ella." – y comenzó a llorar amargamente

"¿Rei?" – Se atrevió a preguntar la gatita

"Luna, al menos podemos volver a charlar…" - sonrió triste y aún con amargas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Perdón por devolverte tu memoria, habría querido que no fuera así."

"No te preocupes, alguien debe proteger éste lugar" – Se levantó y enjugó sus lágrimas "– ¡Por el Poder de Marte!"

Al terminar la transformación, escuchó que Serena se acercaba por las escaleras, entonces la morena brincó por la ventana y persiguió al monstruo. No sabía que haría ahora con su relación con Serena, ahora ella recordaba que su novia era la Princesa y debía casarse con el Príncipe, con el idiota de Darien… No estaba lista para renunciar a ella, la amaba con todo su ser… Apartó todo eso de su mente pues ahora tenía una misión que cumplir y Artemis estaba en peligro.

'¡Vampile!'

"¡Se te acabó la fiesta cara de cereal!" – Gritó Sailro Mars – "Lo único que yo quería era una vida normal a su lado y por tu culpa ahora terminará" – Comenzó con lágrimas en sus ojos – "¡Pagarás por eso!"

'¡Vampile!'

La pelea fue relativamente sencilla y con ayuda de Luna, Sailor Mars logró destruir al monstruo. Estaba cansada y deseaba volver a casa de Molly dónde sabía se encontraría a una preocupada Serena.

"¿hu? ¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó Artemis tratando de abrir sus ojos

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – Preguntó Sailor Mars levantándolo entre sus brazos.

"¡Oye Sailor Mars! No imaginamos que hubiera alguien como tú en nuestro planeta" – Dijo un alienígena de cabello azul, acompañado de otro de cabello rosa. Era obvio que no estaban ahí físicamente, pero se estaban comunicando con ella y si te llaman, lo correcto es contestar.

"¡Espera un segundo! ¿Su planeta?" – Gritó indignada

"Es nuestro ahora. Acostúmbrate" – Esta vez fue el alienígena de cabello rosa quien habló, con lo que Sailor Mars pudo comprender que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer.

"Supongo que fueron ustedes quiénes enviaron a esa hiedra, ¿no?"

"Un regalo para conocernos"

"Nos veremos pronto"

"Me alegra que volvieras Sailor Mars." – Dijo Luna

"A mi también, imagino que ya no tendré días libres con Serena, ¿eh?" – Preguntó triste

"No te detuvo antes, sí ella es tu felicidad y tú la suya, Luna aprenderá a aceptar." – Dijo Artemis sonriéndole a la morena quien lo mantenía entre sus brazos

"¡Artemis!" – Gritó ofendida la gatita

Rei sonrió triste volviendo a la normalidad y dirigiéndose de nuevo a casa de Molly con Luna en su hombro y Artemis en sus brazos. Al llegar ahí, Serena ayudaba a la mamá de su amiga a arreglar el lugar.

"No me daré por vencida Luna" – le susurró Rei a la gatita mientras se acercaba a su novia, quien al verla corrió a sus brazos y a revisarla en busca de heridas.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?" – Preguntó preocupada

"Estamos bien, Artemis sólo está un poco cansado." – Afirmó Rei

"¿Artemis? ¿Ya tiene nombre el novio de Luna?" – Preguntó divertida notando al gatito blanco en los brazos de su novia – "¿Qué pasó?"

"Un ladrón" – Mintió – "Pero estamos bien."

"¡Oh! ¡Por la melena del león!" – Serena abrazó a su novia con fuerza

El resto de la noche, Serena se quedó con Rei en el templo y durmió profundamente abrazándola con fuerza. La morena notó que Luna y Artemis estaban en la habitación y les pidió un favor antes de dormirse también.

"No la hagan recordar, ni a ella ni a las demás a menos que sea totalmente necesario. Déjenlas disfrutar de una vida normal más tiempo." – Rogó Rei cerrando los ojos

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… que son el alimento de mi imaginación._

_Oh, la canción que le canta Serena a Rei en este capítulo se llama "__**Pertenezco a ti**__", la canta __**Emmanuel**__ (El padre de Alexander Acha), viene en el disco "En la soledad" y es de 1983. En casa estábamos escuchando precisamente a Emmanuel mientras escribía éste capítulo y pues se metió en mi imaginación. _

_Como les dije en un principio, espero que compartan y disfruten éste proceso conmigo._


	5. Capítulo 04: Con Reyes y Centauros

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 04**_

_**Con Reyes y Centauros**_

_Hola a todos, me complace decirles que ya me están veteando, le agradezco infinitamente a Cordel-Azul por haber aceptado hacerlo, me ha ayudado mucho, y se lo agradezco ampliamente pues me ha dado la oportunidad de aprender más._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 04**_

_**Con Reyes y Centauros**_

Aslan había dicho a las niñas que ya casi llegaban, pero había agregado que podían dormir si lo deseaban; pronto amanecería y seguramente estaban cansadas. La rubia no dudo en tomarle la palabra, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y además iban tan rápido que no podía distinguir nada a su alrededor a excepción de Rei y del León.

La rubia se acomodó y recargó su cuerpo contra el de la morena; quien se extraño pero a la vez maravilló de la increíble sensación al abrazar a su amiga.

"¿Seguirás aquí cuando abra los ojos?" Preguntó Serena

Rei sonrió a su amiga y dio un suave beso en su mejilla **a** tiempo de apretar el abrazo.

"¡Claro! Te prometí que jamás me iría."

Con esas palabras llenas de honestidad, Serena cerró los ojos y durmió tranquila y profundamente. Rei no se dio cuenta de que Aslan había disminuido la velocidad ni en qué momento se rindió también ella al cansancio.

Cuando Serena despertó y abrió los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba pero se sentía a salvo. _E_ntonces recordó que la noche anterior había huido del lugar donde su papá la había abandonado y en el bosque conoció a quien se convertiría en ese momento en su mejor amiga, Se reacomodó en dónde estaba a modo de poder observar a la morena, quien la abrazaba aún.

Rei despertó sintiéndose feliz y tranquila, desde que suspadresno volvieron a casa, no le era sencillo concebir el sueño y solía despertarse a causa de las pesadillas que tenía, pero ésta vez no había habido ni un solo mal sueño, y aunque no recordaba lo que vivió en el reino de Morfeo, sabía que había estado rodeada de amor y mucha felicidad. Al abrir los ojos se topó con los ojos azules más hermosos que creyó existían en el universo y sonrió recordando a quién pertenecían.

"¿Estás segura de que no eres un ángel?" Se aventuró a preguntar Rei

La rubia soltó una risilla contenta y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

"Gracias por cumplir tu promesa."

Serena se levantó y miro a su alrededor, habían dormido en abrigadoras cobijas sobre el suelo y estaban en lo que le parecía reconocer como una tienda de campaña; una muy grande comparada con cualquiera que hubiera imaginado. Rei también se levantó a observar a su alrededor, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraban ni cómo habían llegado ahí. Comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaba el león que las había rescatado del frío en la noche, cuando llegó a donde estaban una alta y extraña figura: Parecía una mujer pero no tenía piernas humanas, a la altura de su cintura nacía un cuerpo diferente, como el deuncaballo; con sus cuatro patas.

La rubia dio un paso atrás, se sentía intimidada por esa figura; era más alta que Aslan y que cualquier otra persona que ella conociera. Rei notó eso y lo tomó como una señal de temor por parte de su amiga, por lo que se colocó frente a ella sin perder de vista a la extraña criatura.

"También prometí protegerte, no tengas miedo Sere…"

"Ninguna debe temer pequeñas…" Les sonrió amablemente mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa y colocaba en ella una bandeja con comida. "Les traje algo de comer y leche caliente"

Serena sonrió ante la idea del desayuno y tomando la mano de Rei se dirigió a esa mesa también.

"Gracias" Dijo Serena y comenzó a desayunar

Rei aún observaba cuidadosamente a la extraña figura quien solo se limitaba a sonreírle.

"¿Quién eres y dónde estamos?" Preguntó firmemente Rei

"Mi nombre es Elineda, estamos en el Prado Danzarín, cerca del río del Torrente, Aslan las espera afuera en cuanto hayan desayunado pequeñas… ambas" – Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Rei quien entendió el mensaje y comenzó a desayunar con Serena.

Elineda salió de la tienda y se dirigió a lado de Oreius, líder del clan Ranetco de los Centauros, quien ahora hablaba con el Gran León. Al llegar ahí realizó una reverencia a Aslan y se colocó junto a su esposo.

"Las pequeñas ya despertaron y están desayunando" Informó Elineda

"Aslan me pide que no sólo cuidemos de ellas, sino que también las entrenemos como guerreras en nuestro clan. ¿Tú qué opinas?" Le preguntó Oreius a su pareja

Elineda dirigió su mirada al León y pudo ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos, por alguna razón su esposo le había confiado a ella la decisión.

"Si Aslan nos lo pide, no debemos negarnos, pero me intriga el saber porqué." Concluyó Elineda

"Esas niñas representan el futuro de su mundo, que estará en peligro" Comenzó el León "Y si no aprenden a defenderse ese lugar desaparecerá. Las traje aquí porque sé que puedo confiar en ustedes y que ellas aprenderán lo necesario para guiar a su pueblo."

"¿Ellas son del mismo lugar que los Reyes y Reinas?" Preguntó Oreius, Alsan asintió "Entonces las entrenaremos, no permitiremos que desaparezca el mundo de los hijos de Adan y las hijas de Eva."

Aslan sonrió y volteó a tiempo de ver que las pequeñas en cuestión salían de la tienda que les había sido preparada, notó que sostenían sus manos la una en la otra y que Rei caminaba un paso delante de la rubia, lista para protegerla como fuera en caso de peligro.

Oreius notó un extraño brillo en los ojos color amatista, algo que no supo identificar y que ya había visto antes, pero le quedo clara una cosa.

"La morena moriría antes de permitir que le pasara algo a la otra pequeña."

"Así es amigo mío, está en su naturaleza. También Serena lo haría por Rei. Aunque aún no lo saben ellas dos se necesitan la una a la otra." Informó Aslan

Elineda sonrió imaginando que había ahí algo más de lo que Aslan les decía, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar o cuestionar los planes del Gran León?

Rei y Serena observaban a su alrededor, sólo había criaturas como Elineda, aunque de diferentes tamaños, por lo que supusieron serían de edades variadas. Justo al frente se encontraban Elineda con otro ser como ella y Aslan.

"Bienvenidas al país de Narnia, Rei y Serena. No teman, pues estamos entre amigos." Dijo el León

La rubia sonrió, le agradaba la idea de tener amigos, actualmente su única amiga era Rei.

"¿Por qué son diferentes?" Preguntó Serena inocentemente, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Rei.

"¡Ustedes son las diferentes!" – Dijo una voz molesta a un lado

"Arius, compórtate, pues ellas son hijas de Eva." Ordenó Oreius

Jadeos de sorpresa fueron escuchados a lo largo del lugar, Oreius y los demás guerreros del Clan acababa de volver de la coronación de los Reyes y Reinas tras la batalla contra la Bruja Blanca, niños y mujeres de los centauros habían tenido que permanecer en casa por diversas razones por lo que no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus Reyes.

"Mi mamá no se llama Eva" Dijo Serena

Esto ocasionó la risa entre los miembros del clan, principalmente los mayores. Los jóvenes por su parte, como Arius, no se veían divertidos, mientras que los niños se encontraban confundidos.

"Seguro no dices padre que ellas son las Reinas" Dijo Arius con algo de desprecio, no le importaba si eran hijas de Eva o no, eran niñas y si ellas habían estado en el campo de batalla, su padre no debió impedirle ir y luchar también él por Narnia.

"No lo son joven Arius, pero vienen del mismo lugar que los Reyes y Reinas." Intervino Aslan

Rei y Serena estaban confundidas y se sabían observabas, lo cual las hacía sentir incómodas. Por varios minutos reinó el silencio, hasta que un anciano se acercó a ellas y tratando de ponerse a su nivel para verlas a los ojos, pidió permiso a Aslan y Oreius de presentarse. Cuando ambos asintieron a la muda petición, él extendió su mano hacia ellas.

"Hola, mi nombre es Radames. Aslan nos dijo sus nombres pequeñas, pero ¿Quién es quién?"

Serena soltó la mano de Rei y la extendió hacia el extraño frente a ella, quien la envolvió entre la suya con asombrosa ternura.

"Me llamo Serena y tengo cuatro años… ¿cuántos años tienes tú?" Esto le ganó otro codazo por parte su amiga, tuvo que soltar la mano de Radames para poder sobarse "¡OW! Se supone que vas a vas a protegerme, no maltratarme. ¿Por qué eres mala conmigo**,** Rei?" La rubia comenzó a llorar, herida por la idea de que Rei ya no quisiera estar con ella.

La morena se sintió terrible por hacer llorar a su ángel y se acercó a abrazarla con toda su fuerza.

"Perdón Sere, no quería lastimarte… pero es de mala educación preguntarle su edad a una persona mayor." Esto pareció calmar a la rubia quien se separó un poco de Rei y están aún en sus brazos dirigió su mirada al centauro

"Perdón señor Radames, no quise ofenderle" Se disculpó Serena

Radames sonrió y al momento de levantarse colocó una mano sobre la rubia y la otra sobre la cabeza de Rei.

"No se preocupen, no me ofendió, he vivido tanto tiempo que he dejado de contar." Les sonrió cálidamente pudo notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de Rei, Oreius también lo vio y cuando Radames se acercó a él y le hablo en voz baja, comprendió lo que era. "Esa pequeña parece tener el don de la visión, habrá que enseñarle a usarla**,** mi Señor."

"Si lo aceptas, me gustaría confiarte ese trabajo" Ofreció Oreius

"Será un honor" Realizó una reverencia a Aslan y se alejó nuevamente entre la multitud.

Oreius se acercó a las pequeñas y también les sonrió, la rubia ya no lloraba, pero no había dejado de abrazar a su amiga, quien también la abrazaba protectoramente

"Rei y Serena, yo soy Oreius, líder del Clan Ranetco. Nosotros los centauros vivimos en los bosques y algunos formamos parte de la guardia Real. Sean bienvenidas al Prado Danzarín, su nuevo hogar." Rei y Serena asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron para hacer la tradicional reverencia mientras agradecían la amabilidad. "¡CENTAUROS! Estas niñas forman ahora parte de nuestro Clan, es nuestro deber cuidar de ellas y entrenarlas para ser nobles guerreras."

Hubo sonrisas y vítores, sólo un joven centauro no se alegró por la noticia, se dio la media vuelta y se topó con el Gran León.

"Arius, tu padre sólo trataba de protegerte a ti y al Clan, no estés molesto con él, además tengo una misión especial para ti…" Dijo el león sabiendo que esto retendría la atención del joven centauro "… Rei y Serena son jóvenes y necesitarán ayuda para adaptarse, quiero que cuides de ellas como si fueran tus hermanas."

"Ya lo son, mi padre les dio la bienvenida dentro del Clan" Dijo molesto

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Entiendo el dolor que sentiste al perder a tu hermana a causa de Jadys, y nada podrá regresarla ni hacerte sentir mejor… ellas dos también perdieron a alguien, cuida de ellas." Con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejo. Arius devolvió su atención a lo que decía su padre.

"Nuestras hermanas ahora necesitan un nombre por el cual serán llamadas sólo por otros Centauros, y que nadie más sabrá hasta que encuentren a la persona con quien compartirán su vida…" – Dijo Oreius firmemente

Tras un momento de silencio, el anciano Radames se acercó nuevamente al centro de todos y observando atentamente a las pequeñas decidió hacer una aportación.

"Creo que Rei puede llamarse Tletl" Ofreció Radames

"¿Tletl? Es un nombre raro, creo que será difícil acostumbrarme…" Dijo Rei

"Es un bello nombre, y sólo Centauros te llamarían así, sobre todo los de otros clanes Rei…" Comenzó Elineda "¿Sabes que significa Tletl?" Rei negó con la cabeza "Quiere decir fuego."

Rei lo pensó un momento, no sabía porqué pero se sentía identificada con ello…

"Bien, si ese va a ser mi nombre, ¿puede el de Sere ser algo que signifique o represente a la Luna?" Preguntó la pequeña

"¿Por qué deseas eso pequeña?" Preguntó Oreius intrigado al ver que Rei se había sonrojado levemente.

"Porque la primera vez que la vi a los ojos, ví la Luna llena reflejada en ellos." Dijo aun sonrojada pero sonriendo a su amiga.

"A mí me gusta." Ofreció Serena sonriendo también

"Bien… entonces serás conocida como Metzli." Concluyó Elineda

* * *

Habían pasado algunos años. Rei y Serena ya habían aprendido a sobrevivir en el bosque y ambas eran hábiles tanto con el arco y flecha como con el bastón de combate, que era el arma con la que más cómoda se sentía la rubia, y tenían poco tiempo de haber iniciado su entrenamiento con el uso de espadas.

Ambas habían probado tener facilidad para el combate defensivo y cuando atacaban juntas, eran un gran equipo. Mientras Serena defendía todos los ángulos posibles, Rei atacaba y contraatacabacon fiereza.

Oreius las había criado como sus hijas desde ese primer día y con el tiempo comenzó a quererlas como si realmente lo fueran. Le dolía que Arius no fuera amable con ellas pero le alegraba que le ayudara a cuidarlas y entrenarlas, especialmente ahora que que la noticia de las lecturas de Fuego de Rei habían llegado a oídos de los Reyes y Reinas, quienes pidieron que Oreius volviera a formar parte de la guardia Real y solicitaron también que se enlistaran Aruis, Rei y Serena.

Radames había fallecido el año anterior, pero Rei jamás olvidaría sus enseñanzas con respecto a la lectura del fuego; al principio había sido difícil para la morena pero con ayuda de su maestro y el apoyo incondicional de Serena, Rei había logrado dominarlo lo mejor posible. Aunque no era una lectura exacta no debía usar jamás el fuego para su beneficio personal, sólo para ayudar a los demás.

Ella y Serena tenían ahora once años de edad y se dirigían junto con un grupo de centauros a Cair Paravel. La morena sabía que a su amiga le había intrigado conocer ese lugar desde que supo de su existencia; ya habían viajado a la Mesa de Piedra, al Bosque Vibrante y a la Región del Erial del Farol, también habían acampado a la orilla del Río Flecha Sinuosa y tenían conocidos en Anvard en el Reino de Archenland. Rei imaginaba que algún día podrían viajar juntas a lo largo del Océano Oriental y le intrigaba la idea de conocer a los gigantes en Ettinsmoor.

Al llegar a Cair Paravel fueron bienvenidos porfanfarriasy una gran fiesta en honor a los miembros del Clan Ranetco y sus valientes guerreros y guerreras. Esa noche conocieron a los Reyes y Reinas, y Rei no pudo evitar sentir una extraña punzada en el pecho cuando Serena pasó toda la noche ignorándola por esta charlando con la Reina Lucy.

Con algo de dolor Rei se alejo de la multitud y se quedó a un costado del Gran Salón, observando atenta a Serena, lista para defenderla si se llegaba a encontrar en peligro. Le molestaba que por alguna razón la rubia se estuviera riendo y divirtiendo con una desconocida y que no le importara si quiera que la morena se había alejado de ella. No sabía que Serena también la observaba atenta y que a ella le intrigaba el comportamiento de Rei. Arius se acercó a la morena, quien ya estaba malhumorada.

"No deberías preocuparte, Cair Paravel es un lugar seguro." Dijo el centauro sabiendo la verdadera razón del mal humor de la morena.

"Uno nunca sabe" Contestó Rei alejándose de él.

A Arius no le agradaba la idea pero había visto la relación de 'sus hermanas' desarrollarse con los años, aún eran jóvenes, tenían la edad que él tenía cuando ellas llegaron a Narnia y sabía que las cosas cambiarían en un par de años, cuando comenzaran a entender las miradas que se obsequiaban entre ellas y las que le daban a la gente que les hacía daño. Lo había hablado con su madre porqué le intrigaba un poco esa situación, cuando lo entendió se sorprendió preguntándose cómo es que ellas se darían cuenta. Le había prometido a Aslan que sí cuidaría de ellas, pero en este caso no sabía si el cuidarlas era alejarlas o ayudarlas a aceptarlo.

"Bueno, creo que aún faltan unos años, me preocuparé entonces" Dijo Arius para sí sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado y había observado a la morena toda la noche.

"Puede que sean niñas, pero el lazo que las una es increíblemente fuerte"

Aruis se dio la vuelta topándose con la figura de el Rey Edmund el Justo, le hizo una reverencia y preguntó intrigado.

"Rey Edmund, ¿qué quiere decir?"

"Sólo llámame Edmund, y creo que es obvio" Dirigió su mirada a Serena quien se excusaba con Lucy y se encaminaba a dónde estaba Rei, seguramente a punto de abandonar la fiesta. "Ese par está hecho la una para la otra, pero aún no se han dado cuenta. Es una suerte que las miradas no puedan matar, y que mi hermana sea Reina, de lo contrario habría sido gravemente herida por Rei por haberle arrebatado la atención de su corazón."

A la mañana siguiente los guerreros que llegaron comenzaron su nuevo entrenamiento con el cual se empezaron a cambiar guardias y horarios, si bien era cierto que Narnia era un país que prefería vivir en Paz, los Reyes y Reinas sabían que en ocasiones tenían que usar la fuerza para defender esa paz. En ocasiones tenían batallas con rebeldes telmarinos y otras tantas con guerreros de Calormen.

Narnia tenía buenas relaciones con el Reino de Archenland, pero los ataques de Calormen eran cada vez más agresivos y ponían en peligro la ciudad de Anvard. Lograron mantener a esos guerreros a raya, y Serena y Rei probaron ser de gran ayuda en las batallas. Los reportes de los centauros eran certeros, ese par era un gran equipo; además tanto Lucy como Suasan se llevaban bien con ellas: Lucy estimaba mucho a Serena y aunque le extrañaba la actitud hostil por parte de Rei, lo desechaba pues sus lecturas del fuego siempre eran de ayuda para evitar el dolor a los Narnianos.

Antes de llegar a Narnia, sus padres habían mandado a Rei a clases de piano, algo que por algún motivo jamásolvidó, y cuando los descubrió, se unió a un grupo de faunos en Cair Paravel que se dedicaban a hacer música, algo que había alegrado sobremanera a Serena quien siempre pedía a Rei que compusiera algo para ella, aunque la morena se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.

Con el pasar de los años, su vida en Cair Paravel le parecía a Rei algo monótona, y la única razón por la que no se iba a explorar las Salvajes Tierras del Norte o los Territorios Salvajes del Oeste, era Serena. Principalmente por la promesa que le había hecho años atrás de no abandonarla jamás, pero también porque se había dado cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella a su lado y que lo que sentía por ella era algo que no podía explicar.

Al cumplir 14, Rei y Serena comenzaban a pasar aún más tiempo juntas, y Arius comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo. El Rey Peter también lo notó, y se dio cuenta de que Edmund había estado en lo correcto, aunque Peter había dudado de él cuando se lo contó la primer semana de ese par de guerreras en Cair Paravel.

El Rey Peter organizó entonces una visita diplomática a Archenland, a la que irían Lucy, Edmund, Arius, Rei, Serena y un par de faunos llamados Orek y Ordan. Nadie esperaba lo que ocurriría en el camino y ni el fuego de Rei les podría ayudar a prevenirlo.

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… que son el alimento de mi imaginación._


	6. Cap 05: Las sailor se vuelven a reunir

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 05**_

_**Las Sailor Scouts se vuelven a reunir**_

_Hola a todos, quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a Cordel-Azul por haber quien ha aceptado vetear NPL, me ha ayudado mucho, y se lo agradezco ampliamente, pues me ha dado la oportunidad de aprender más._

_Les recuerdo que éste fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estás cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_No olviden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 05**_

_**Las Sailor Scouts se vuelven a reunir**_

Con sus recuerdos de vuelta y el nuevo enemigo, Rei pasaba todo su tiempo libre entre Serena, Luna y Artemis. Le agradaba poder hablar de nuevo con sus guardianes y recordar su misión de proteger a la Princesa, aunque a Luna le molestaba que la morena le solía echar en cara su relación con Serena en cada oportunidad.Sin embargo había aprobado su decisión de cambiarse a la escuela de la Princesa, siendo la única senshi activa tendría mucho trabajo**,** y por alguna razón Serena parecía atraer siempre los problemas. Rei iniciaría clases en la secundaria Juuban dentro de un par de días; y el fin de semana sería su última competencia de Arquería con el equipo de la Escuela Privada.

A Rei comenzaba a preocuparle que cuando Serena recordara todo decidiera abandonarla. No por su supuesto destino con Darien, ella recordaba que la Princesa había hecho todo en su poder por convencer a la senshi del fuego que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, y recordaba que al negar su vida en Narnia había hecho sufrir al amor de su vida, por eso temía que el dolor alejara a la Princesa de de ella, así que ésta vez lucharía por estar con ella como debió haber hecho desde el principio.

Serena notó que desde el ataque en casa de Molly, Rei se había vuelto más tierna con ella pero también más posesiva y sobreprotectora, no es que le desagradara la atención, al contrario, aunque comenzaba a preocuparla ya que su novia no parecía ser la misma.

"¿Qué ocurre Rei?" preguntó Serena

"¿Mmmh? Nada"

"¿Por qué me mientes?" Preguntó Serena deteniéndose en seco.

"No miento, estoy bien." Rei le sonrió a su novia esperando con ello distraerla al tiempo de tomar su mano y comenzar nuevamente a andar.

"Pero algo te preocupa"

"Ah… Sí pero no te preocupes, todo está bien."

"No puedo evitarlo, la preocupación por tu bienestar viene con el cariño. Te ganaste mi corazón hace mucho así que acepta las consecuencias."

Rei suspiró derrotada. No podía ocultarle sus sentimientos a Serena, jamás había podido, ni siquiera durante esos meses de batalla contra el Negaverso, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

"Es por la competencia del Domingo" mintió "no he entrenado últimamente y me gustaría retirarme como campeona."

"Lo harás, eres la mejor, sólo eras superada por la Reina Susan, ¿Recuerdas? No debes preocuparte por eso" dijo convencida

Guardaron silencio el resto del camino al trabajo de Serena, justo en la entrada a la televisora Rei tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y las besó suavemente.

"Tienes razón. Perdóname por preocuparte" dijo al soltarla. Entonces escucharon que las llamaba una voz al otro lado de la calle.

"¡Oye Serena! ¡No dejes que ella se vaya!" Una joven con el uniforme de la secundaria Juuban trataba de atravesar la transitada avenida.

"¡Melissa! ¡Ten cuidado!" Gritó Serena

"¿Es amiga tuya?" Preguntó Rei

"Quiero creer que sí, aunque es un poco rara… ella es la hermana del muchacho de la flauta."

"Oh" dijo algo molesta Rei. "Bueno Sere, nos vemos más tarde" Concluyó alejándose cuando Melissa llegó a lado de Serena.

"¡No te enojes Rei!" Le gritó la rubia a la figura que se alejaba

"¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ¡Pude morir tratando de llegar aquí!" Serena sonrió ante la exageración de las palabras de Melissa

"No querríamos eso, ¿qué explicaciones le daría a tu hermano?"

"Escuché que la llamaste Rei, ¿Ese es su nombre?" Serena asintió divertida "¡Oye Rei! ¡Mi nombre es Melissa te invito a salir!"

"Oye, ¿qué pretendes?" Preguntó molesta

"¡Oh lo siento! ¿Es tu novia?"

"No exactamente" Dijo sonrojándose y llevando su mano derecha al pecho.

"Entonces no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. Rei es una persona libre ¡y la haré mía para siempre perforando su corazón con mi flecha de amor! No podrá resistirse a mis encantos" Serena soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta, no pensaba perder el tiempo explicando la naturaleza de su relación con Rei a Melissa

Esa tarde en el trabajo, Serena se enteró que la producción en la que trabajaba Darien realizaría castings al día siguiente y que al parecer Rei había sido llamada para la audición.

Mientras tanto, Rei que había terminado sus deberes en el templo, se preparaba para practicar un poco con el arco mientras charlaba con Luna y Artemis

"Esta nueva amenaza me preocupa" Dijo Luna "creo que podría ser demasiado para Sailor Mars sola."

"Quizá, pero las demás viven tranquilas y en paz. ¿En verdad debemos arrastrarlas de nuevo a esto, Luna?" Preguntó Artemis

"¡Oigan!" Rei Interrumpió la conversación de los guardianes "Estaré bien, confíen en mí. Yo sola puedo proteger el Planeta, relájense y déjenlas disfrutar de una vida normal."

"Señorita Rei" Dijo un joven acercándose a la morena "Tiene una llamada" Le extendió el teléfono inalámbrico.

"Gracias Nicholas" Tomó el teléfono y se sentó en la entrada exterior de su habitación."¿Bueno?… Sí, ella habla… ¿Mañana?... De acuerdo… Gracias." Al terminar la llamada, Luna y Artemis se encontraban a su lado preguntándole de que se había tratado eso "Tengo una audición mañana… en los estudios de la televisora local" Dijo sonriendo.

"Me pregunto que tuvo que ver Serena con eso"

"En la noche le preguntamos"

Durante la cena con Nicholas y el abuelo de Rei, descubrieron que en realidad Serena no había tenido que ver con la elección de quien sería llamado aunque su jefe le había contado que la chica que siempre la acompañaba a la entrada iba a ser llamada. Acordaron que como siempre Rei pasaría por Serena al terminar las clases y después de dejarla en la televisora se iría a cambiar para volver a la hora acordada.

* * *

"¿Vas a estar en la película?" Preguntó Serena a Molly

"No lo sé aun Serena, el director de casting sólo llamó y me pidió presentarme hoy a la audición."

"Ya veo, estoy segura que lo harás bien."

"Oye Serena…"

"¿Sí Molly?"

"Me sentiría más segura si pudieras acompañarme"

"Oh Molly, lo siento pero no puedo" Molly entristeció y Serena decidió hacer algo para alegrarla "¿Sabes qué? A Rei también la llamaron, ¿por qué no van juntas? No podré estar con ustedes pero de ese modo si se pierden, se harán compañía una a otra"

"No lo sé Serena, no quisiera molestarla"

"No te preocupes, en la tarde le diré que pase por ti para que lleguen juntas."

A Rei le pareció extraño que también fuera llamada a la audición la mejor amiga de Serena, así que Luna decidió ir con ellas. Les sorprendió mucho llegar y ver que el resto de las senshi estaban charlando a unos metros de la entrada principal.

"Disculpen" Preguntó Rei "¿Vienen a la audición?"

"Así es" Respondió una de las chicas

"Bien, ¿por qué no entramos juntas? Se supone que alguien nos va a escoltar al set pero considerando que se dice que los estudios de producción son como laberintos, no me gustaría perderme sola." Dijo Rei sonriendo verdaderamente feliz de ver a sus amigas "Quizá debamos presentarnos, soy Rei, ella es Molly" Dijo refiriéndose a la pelirroja quien levantó su mano a modo de saludo "Y ésta pequeña es Luna" Comentó acariciando a la gatita en su hombro.

'MIAU'

"Mi nombre es Lita"

"Yo soy Ami"

"Y yo me llamo Mina, es un placer conocerlas"

"Tú eres la chica que siempre espera a que Serena salga de clases, ¿cierto?" Preguntó la chica que se había presentado como Ami

"Sí, ¿conoces a Serena?" Comenzaron a charlar mientras se dirigían a la entrada

"Nos hemos topado en los pasillos" dijo Ami sonrojándose

"¿Son ciertos los rumores?" Preguntó ésta vez la que se llamaba Lita

"No conozco los rumores, así que no sé si son ciertos o no." Dijo Rei sonriendo imaginando de que se trataban los rumores cuando vio a Molly sonrojarse.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Lita "fue una grosería de mi parte" Dijo algo apenada

"No te preocupes" Dijo Rei "es normal que la gente hablé, en mi escuela no paran de hablar de los supuestos motivos tras mi retirada de las competencias de Arquería."

"Espera, ¿eres la Rei Hino?" Preguntó Mina. Rei asintió y dio sus nombres al guardia de seguridad que les indicó que esperaran en la sala hasta que alguien fuera por ellas "Esperaba que eso fuera falso" agregó "¿Por qué lo dejas?" Rei sonrió tristemente mientras Luna le hacía mimos en la mejilla

"Acepté que hay cosas más importantes que el ganar competencias" Respondió la morena

"¡Pero eres la mejor! ¿Qué puede ser más importante que ser la mejor?" Preguntó intrigada Mina

"La felicidad y tranquilidad de la gente a la que quiero" Después de un momento de silencio, decidió cambiar el tema "Oye Ami, mañana inicio clases en la secundaria Juuban, me gustaría que si puedes me ayudaras a ponerme al corriente" Dijo sonriendo, las chicas entendieron el mensaje y lo dejaron por la paz.

Se hicieron acuerdos para verse después de clases y estudiar juntas, sólo Molly no podría ir ya que debía ayudar a su madre en la joyería; cuando salió el tema del entrenamiento de Lita en karate, Rei aprovechó para pedirle que entrenaran juntas algún día, ella practicaba Kick Boxing aunque hace tiempo que no entrenaba como es debido.

"Lamento la tardanza, vienen a la audición ¿cierto? Síganme por favor" Rei que estaba de espaldas reconoció la voz de inmediato.

"Con mi suerte, tenía que ser." Dijo irónicamente al tiempo de darse la vuelta

"Mmmh," Masculló Darien "Pero si es la amiga loca de cabeza de chorlito, por alguna razón no me sorprende" Dijo molesto "Síganme" Repitió

Cuando llegaron al set, descubrieron que parecían las ruinas de un antiguo lugar e incluso Darien se sorprendió ya que no recordaba nada similar en el script

"Disculpe" dijo Ami "creo que prefiero no audicionar"

"No sabía que era una película de Ciencia Ficción" Dijo Lita

"Qué hermosa escenografía" Comentó Mina a su vez

"Así es como luce mi planeta" Dijo una voz que Rei habría preferido no reconocer

"Lo siento pero no estoy interesada en este tipo de papel, así que mejor me retiraré. Gracias de todas formas" Dijo dándose la vuelta y tratando de encontrar un lugar donde transformarse.

"Oh, no te marches, la diversión a penas comienza." Dijo Alan "¡Minotauron ve!"

De la nada apareció un monstruo con cabeza y cuernos de toro que a Rei le recordó precisamente a los minotauros rebeldes contra los que tuvo que luchar en sus primeros años en Narnia; el monstruo embistió contra el grupo y Molly perdió el conocimiento en ese momento.

"Increíbles efectos especiales" Dijo Mina verdaderamente maravillada del trabajo que veían sus ojos.

"Si no trabajara aquí diría que es real" Dijo Darien levantando a Molly en sus brazos

"Yo creo que es real." dijo Lita, mirando al monstruo "¡Corran!"

Viendo que corrían en círculos alrededor del set, Rei logró ocultarse tras una columna y transformarse en Sailor Mars.

Mientras esto ocurría, Serena corría por un pasillo llevando una caja entre los brazos, no se dio cuenta que alguien salía de una habitación de la esquina y chocó con esa figura.

"¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Melissa confundida mientras Serena levantaba las cosas que habían caído al suelo fuera de la caja.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" Dijo déspotamente

"Bueno, tengo algo de prisa" le sonrió imaginándose que había venido al casting y se había perdido "¿Necesitas direcciones para llegar a algún lado?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Por supuesto que no!" Comenzó Melissa indignada, Serena sólo meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino.

"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Váyanse de aquí!" Grito Sailor Mars al grupo de chicas y Darien mientras trataba de distraer al monstruo.

"¿Dónde estará Ann?" Se preguntaba Alan "¡Minotauron! Encárgate de robar su energía."

Sailor Mars, distraída por la voz, se vio sorprendida al ser embestida por el monstruo

"Pobre chica, la están haciendo trizas." Dijo Darien que observaba la escena

"¿Por qué estamos parados aquí sin hacer nada? ¡Debemos ayudarle a derrotar a ese monstruo!" Dijo Lita lista para entrar en acción" ¿Hu? ¿De qué estoy hablando?"

Ella y sus acompañantes se extrañaron de su comportamiento y cambio drástico de humor. Luna que estaba cerca, notó que incluso sin sus poderes querían ayudar a Sailor Mars, quien se estaba quedando sin energía rápidamente, entonces la gatita tomó una decisión.

"¡Pronto!" exclamó "¡Tienen que ayudar a Sailor Mars!"

"¿Hu? El gato habló…" dijo confundido Darien con Molly en sus brazos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Mina

"Espero que me perdonen, pero tienen que ayudarla" Dijo la gatita con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?" preguntó Lita

Entonces al igual que Rei en su momento, las senshi y Darien se vieron envueltos por una luz plateada que logró que sus recuerdos como guerreros fluyeran nuevamente hacia la superficie de su consciencia. Cuando el proceso terminó, Darien depositó a Molly suavemente en el suelo y sacó una rosa roja de su saco transformándose en Tuxedo Mask.

"¡Por el Poder de Mercurio!"

"¡Por el Poder de Jupiter!"

"¡Por el Poder de Venus!"

Sailor Mars estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y ser embestida nuevamente por Minotauron cuando una rosa roja se atravesó en el camino de la bestia y se clavó en el suelo. Sailor Mars sonrió aliviada al ver que sus amigas senshi se acercaban a ella.

"Apuesto a que te da gusto vernos" Dijo Sailor Mercury sacando su súper computadora para analizar al enemigo.

"Para salvar tu orgulloso trasero ¿Eh Sailor Mars?" Dijo Sailor Jupiter ayudando a levantar a su amiga quien le obsequiaba una amplia sonrisa.

Con la información que Mercury les dio Jupiter y Venus lograron destruir al monstruo, cuando volvieron a la normalidad, Darien se excusó pues tenía que encontrar a sus jefes y un horario que cumplir; Luna sugirió que después de llevar a Molly a casa, las chicas se reunieran en casa de Rei quien les explicó brevemente que la Princesa no recordaba nada aún.

En el Templo Hikawa, en la habitación de Rei, las chicas discutieron la situación que parecía no ser muy alentadora.

"En conclusión sólo sabemos sus nombres, Alan y Ann" dijo Mina

"No hemos encontrado información respecto a esos alienígenas, pero afortunadamente contando el de hoy van apenas dos ataques." replicó Artemis limpiando una de sus patas

"Por eso vas todas las tardes por Serena" Dijo Lita observando a Rei

"Y por eso te cambias de escuela" Comentó Ami aprobando la decisión de su amiga

"Y por eso dejas las competencias, para proteger a la Princesa" Concluyó Mina. Rei bajo la mirada avergonzada, en parte era cierto lo que decían pero no era toda la verdad

"Rei no les ha dicho todo" Dijo Luna en tono de reproche, logrando que Rei suspirara algo triste mientras sus amigas la observaban curiosas.

"Serena llegara en cualquier momento, hoy nos toca cenar en su casa, ya hablé con mamá Ikuko, si ustedes tres lo desean pueden venir con nosotras, ahí entenderán mejor." Rei vio que sus amigas lo pensaban "No es nada malo, la verdad es que Serena y yo nos reencontramos antes de las vacaciones de verano y hemos estado juntas desde entonces."

"¿Saliendo?" preguntó Lita "Entonces los rumores son ciertos."

"Ya le he dicho que no es correcto, la Princesa debe estar con el Príncipe, no con ella…" Comenzó a decir Luna

"No podemos obligar a Serena**,** Luna." Dijo Ami "En especial sin sus recuerdos. Probablemente decida estar con él cuando recuerde todo, Rei"

"No lo creo" respondió ella "Pero si es así, lo aceptaré."

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" Preguntó Mina divertida recordando la noche en que había conocido a la Princesa

"Si van a cenar con ellas, lo entenderán." Artemis respondió por ella

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y reveló a la Princesa que corrió a abrazar a Rei en cuanto la vio.

"¡Por el Gran León! Vine en cuanto supe. ¿Estás bien? Darien trató de contarme lo que paso pero no decía nada coherente, creo que se golpeó la cabeza o algo similar por qué incluso trató de besarm…" Entonces notó que no estaban solas "Oh, lo siento…" Serena se molestó, ella se había preocupado por Rei y ella estaba en medio de una fiesta "Genial, yo trabajando y a penas puedes tienes no a UNA sino a TRES lindas chicas en tu habitación" Dijo molesta, sorprendiendo no sólo a Rei sino a las demás también.

"Nos encontramos en la televisora, fueron a audicionar y decidimos formar un grupo de estudio." Explicó Rei

"Un grupo de estudio, claro…" Masculló Serena enfadada, logrando que Rei sonriera.

"¿Estás celosa?" Preguntó divertida mientras abrazaba a su novia por la espalda

"¿Cómo no estarlo?" Preguntó relajándose en los brazos de Rei "Si son la niña más inteligente de Juuban, también la más fuerte, y si mi memoria no me falla, también la estrella de Volleyball de nuestra escuela rival."

"¿Sabes quienes somos?" Preguntó Mina sorprendida. Serena asintió y sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla de Rei al momento de separarse de ella

"Esperaba poder conocerlas en persona algún día y charlar con ustedes, he hablado con Ami en un par de ocasiones en la escuela, pero jamás imaginé encontrarlas aquí. Soy Serena Tsukino, es un honor conocerlas" Dijo sonriendo

Rei rodeó la mesa y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, las chicas al verla siguieron su ejemplo.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó a sus amigas mientras tomaba la mano de Serena en la suya. Las chicas se vieron unas a otras y finalmente asintieron y se levantaron.

"Serena, Rei nos ha invitado a cenar con ustedes, ¿Te molesta si las acompañamos?" Preguntó Mina

"¿En serio?" Serena sonrió divertida "Mamá siempre dice que mientras más mejor, vamos."

"De cualquier forma, ¿nos vemos mañana después de clases?" Preguntó Ami algo nerviosa, luego agregó "Los exámenes están cerca y debemos estudiar." Las chicas asintieron y Serena sonrió triste.

"Me temó que yo no puedo, debo trabajar"

"¿Trabajas?" Preguntó Lita asombrada

"Sí, medio tiempo por las tardes"

"Bien, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos los sábados aquí? Así también tu podrás estudiar con nosotras." Sugirió Mina

Serena aceptó feliz, no le agradaba estudiar sola y además le gustaba la idea de tener nuevas amigas. Al llegar a su casa, distinguió una alta figura en la entrada, Rei no tardó en reconocerlo, en especial con el ramo de rosas rojas en sus brazos.

"Serena, tardaste en volver a casa." Dijo Darien. A Serena le sorprendió verlo ahí y por instinto se colocó detrás de Rei.

"Darien, te lo dije en la tarde, no me interesa"

"Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro" Le dijo ofreciéndole el ramo de flores.

"Darien, me halagas pero no puedo aceptarlas." Retomó la mano de Rei y se dirigió a su casa, Mina y las demás la siguieron de cerca y sólo Luna se quedó afuera con él.

"No lo entiendo"

"Ella no recuerda nada Darien" Dijo Luna acercándose hacia él

"Entonces hazla recordar, como lo hiciste con nosotros" Rogó el joven.

"Ya traté, no funciona. No sé por qué."

"Pero tiene que recordar"

"Mañana hay una junta en casa de Rei, hay cosas que debes saber… si en verdad quieres a Serena, deberás luchar por ella" Dijo Luna dirigiéndose a la casa también. "Te veo mañana Darien."

Durante la cena con los Tsukino, acordaron que todos irían a animar a Rei en su última competencia y cuando descubrieron que Serena solía practicar esgrima_, _Ami se animó tanto recordando que ella también lo había hecho hace tiempo, que la invitó a un combate el sábado, para desempolvar sus floretes. A Ikuko le animaba que su hija tuviera más amigas, hasta el momento sólo conocía a Kelvin, Molly y Rei, y como estaban presentes ésta noche y seguramente presenciarían el 'ritual', significaba que Rei y Serena, sus hijas, confiaban en esas niñas.

Durante el postre Mina decidió que quería comprobar algo basándose en lo que recordaba haber escuchado cuando se enteraron que Serena era la Princesa de la Luna, más adelante compartiría esa información con las demás.

"Y dinos Rei, ¿cómo conociste a Serena?"

"Sí, eso es algo que no nos han contado" dijo Lita curiosa. Rei y Serena sonrieron, sabían que les preguntarían eso en algún momento, Rei de hecho lo esperaba antes.

"Nos conocimos en un campamento de verano." Respondió Rei

"Escuché que hubo muy buenos este año, ¿_D_ónde estuvieron?" Preguntó Ami. Serena soltó una risilla, lo mismo que Sammy y sus padres. Ikuko al ver la confusión en sus invitadas decidió intervenir.

"Ellas no se conocieron éste verano."

"¿A no?" Preguntó Mina "¿Entonces cuando se conocieron?" Rei suspiró, mañana habría aún más que explicar.

"Cuando tenían cuatro años." Respondió Ikuko

"Nos reencontramos éste año, justo antes de que iniciara el verano" Agregó Serena

"Que interesante, apuesto a que es una gran historia, el cómo se reencontraron."

'MIAU' Voltearon a ver a la gatita negra que estaba sonrojada y luego de nuevo a Rei y Serena quienes también se habían sonrojado. Mina decidió no presionar más el asunto, "_Por ahora_".

Al terminar el postre y después de ayudar a Ikuko a levantar los trastes sucios de la mesa, Rei se arrodilló a los pies de Serena y como todas las noches tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. Las senshi observaron esto sorprendidas.

"¿Te convertirás mañana en mi esposa?"

Al igual que cada noche, Serena se arrodilló a un lado de Rei, tomó su rostro entre las manos y depositó un suave beso en los labios de la morena. Las senshi contenían la respiración, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"Amor, sabes que nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado" Entonces llevó su mano izquierda al pecho de la morena mientras que con la mano derecha tomaba la mano izquierda de Rei y la llevaba a su propio pecho. "Pero, ¿Qué no lo soy ya?"

Rei las levantó a ambas y besó los nudillos de las manos de la princesa.

"No en ésta sociedad"

Durante unos minutos reinó el silencio, Mina sabía lo que ambas sentían desde hace mucho, aunque apenas lo hubiera recordado hoy, después de todo ella era la reencarnación de la campeona de la Diosa del Amor, y el lazo entre sus dos amigas era muy fuerte, siempre lo había sido.

Ami por su parte no estaba segura cómo de pelearse tanto durante su época como senshi, habían llegado a esto, Lita en cambio sonreía feliz por sus amigas, a ella jamás le había gustado la idea de creer en el destino, aceptar la existencia de éste significaba aceptar perder tu libre albedrío, aunque se preguntaba por qué habían ocultado su relación meses atrás. Finalmente fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

"Señora Tsukino, la cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias por recibirnos… Rei, Serena, espero algún día poder encontrar a alguien que me haga tan feliz como ustedes lo son juntas, ahora si me disculpan, es tarde y mañana debemos ir a clases."

Mina, Ami y Rei también se excusaron y se dirigieron con Lita a la salida, en la puerta Rei depositó un beso en los labios de Serena antes de alejarse con sus amigas.

"Hasta mañana" Se despidió Serena

"¡Descansa! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa para mañana!" Dijo Rei a cierta distancia de la puerta.

Cuando dieron la vuelta en la esquina, Rei se vio obligada a detenerse cuando Ami se plantó frente a ella.

"¿Qué ocurre Ami?"

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, con razón Luna está preocupada. ¿Cómo pasó eso?"

"Es una larga historia. ¿Quieren ir a casa o prefieren esperar a mañana?" Dijo Rei alternando la vista en cada senshi. "Después de todo, Lita tiene razón, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela."

"Creo que es mejor esperar a mañana chicas, estamos cansadas" dijo Mina "Y Darien merece estar presente cuando hablemos de ello"

Las chicas aceptaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora que había un nuevo enemigo y Sailor Moon no podía ayudarles.

* * *

**B/N**_: ¡Bieeen! ¿Qué les parece? Dejen sus reviews. El siguiente capítulo ya está en manos de Cordel, así que en cuanto me lo regresé yo actualizaré. Saludos._


	7. Capitulo 06: No te puedes ir

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 06**_

_**No te puedes ir**_

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Este capítulo no ha sido beteado aún, la verdad es que estoy un poco preocupada pues Cordel no ha respondido a mis mails, así que si alguien de ustedes sabe de ella, haganme saber que esta bien.  
_

_Les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 06**_

_**No te puedes ir**_

La primera parte del viaje fue relativamente tranquila, con la excepción del mal humor de Rei ocasionado inconscientemente por Serena y sus charlas nocturnas con Lucy. Edmund le comentó a su hermana lo que creía que estaba pasando y la joven Reina decidió que si el sentimiento era mutuo, ella ayudaría a que lo aceptaran.

Cuando llegaron al Prado Danzarín para reabastecer provisiones, Elineda se unió a la campaña pues debía hacer algo en Anvard, Rei y Serena estaban felices de que a quien consideraban su madre, pudiera viajar con ellas, la única vez que lo había hecho, fue mucho tiempo atrás cuando conocieron el Vado de Beruna.

Durante su estancia en la Ensenada del Mar de Cristal, Lucy se acercó a Serena observando atenta las reacciones de Rei y comprobó que por lo menos en eso Edmund tenía razón, sólo faltaba conocer los sentimientos de Serena por la morena. Edmund trató de advertirle a su hermana que no complicara las cosas, pero siendo Lucy la Valiente, nada la detendría.

La más joven de las Reinas de Narnia no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Serena buscaba constantemente a Rei con la mirada y cada vez que creía que la morena no la observaba, ella se perdía en la figura de su amiga.

"Es bonita, ¿no?" Preguntó Lucy

"Es hermosa" Respondió Serena sonriendo al momento en que la morena le devolvía la mirada.

"¿Serena?" preguntó Lucy esperando a recuperar la atención de la rubia, cuando ésta volvió el rostro hacia ella, la Reina sonrió y continuó "¿Le has dicho alguna vez lo que sientes?"

Serena se sonrojó al saberse descubierta, cada día le costaba más trabajo ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por la morena, pero temía que de revelárselos, Rei la abandonaría, y el sólo pensarlo hacía que le doliera el corazón y una gran tristeza la embargó, obligándola a lidiar con un sinfín de emociones mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

"Tomaré eso como un no" Dijo colocando una mano en la barbilla de Serena, obligándola a levantar la mirada "Deberías hacerlo" Serena negó con la cabeza y ya no logró contener las lágrimas.

"No quiero perderla"

"Es más fácil que la pierdas si no le dices" Concluyó Lucy levantándose en cuanto vio acercarse a la morena con una mirada llena de furia en sus contra.

Al llegar a su lado Rei envolvió a Serena en sus brazos, quien instintivamente hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su mejor amiga, dónde lloró amargamente.

"Shhh, ¿qué pasa mi ángel?" preguntó preocupada la morena

Era tanta la angustia de Serena que no podía articular palabras, trataba de decirle a Rei que no quería perderla y que en realidad quería pasar el resto de la vida con ella, pero las palabras ser rehusaban a salir de su boca. Rei alternaba una mirada de preocupación entre Serena y Elineda con una de odio a la Reina Lucy, lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho a su ángel, la había dejado en éste estado y el que Serena sufriera era imperdonable. La morena abrazó y meció suavemente a su amiga hasta que ésta se durmió en sus brazos, con sumo cariño y cuidado la cargó y la llevó hasta sus mantas, dónde la depositó para que durmiera tranquila, al tratar de levantarse notó que la rubia la abrazaba con fuerza y con sus ojos entre abiertos buscaba la amatista mirada que la embriagaba.

"¿Seguirás aquí cuando abra los ojos?" Preguntó Serena

Rei sonrió recordando que la rubia le preguntaba eso cada vez que tenía miedo, depositó un suave beso en la frente de Serena y le sonrió mientras se acomodaba a su lado y se dejaba abrazar por ella.

"¡Claro! Te prometí que jamás te dejaría" Serena sonrió más tranquila y se acurrucó en los protectores brazos de Rei.

"No quiero perderte, no podría vivir sin ti" Dijo la rubia, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al cansancio, por lo que no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de la morena.

"Ni yo sin ti." confesó Rei

Minutos después, Lucy se acercó a ellas y Rei no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de desprecio, no sabía que había ocurrido entre ellas, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era el resultado obtenido.

"Lo siento" Dijo la joven Reina, había planeado una disculpa más elaborada pero la fría mirada de Rei le había impedido continuar.

Edmund también se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana haciéndole saber que no era el momento adecuado para proseguir, Lucy asintió levemente y ambos se alejaron.

Rei despertó poco antes del amanecer, algo andaba mal aunque no supo identificar qué, trató de expandir sus sentidos lo más posible y aprovechar el bueno oído que poseía pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, todos seguían dormidos así que se dispuso a comenzar a levantar el campamento. Un minuto después de que se levantó, la rubia abrió sus ojos y se alarmó al no sentir la proximidad del cuerpo que esperaba ni ver los hermosos ojos de Rei como generalmente ocurría durante sus viajes. Se levantó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que su bastón de combate así como el arco de Rei no descansaban dónde los dejaron la noche anterior.

La mirada de Serena se detuvo un par de metros a la derecha, dónde se topó con una divertida Rei.

"Rei" Suspiró Serena aliviada al verla.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" Dijo la morena acercándose a su amiga.

Sólo un par de pasos las separaban cuando todo ocurrió, Rei pudo ver la mirada de Serena cambiar de alivio a horror y de horror a dolor, le tomó a la morena unos segundos comprender que estaban bajo ataque y que la rubia había sido herida.

Rei corrió por su arco y al no encontrarlo buscó la espada más cercana dando alarma, mientras Serena trataba sin éxito de omitir el dolor que sentía en su vientre a causa de una flecha que la atravesó y no había alcanzado a salir por completo de su cuerpo.

Arius ordenó a Orek y Ordan proteger al Rey y la Reina mientras trataba de proteger a su caída hermana; Rei atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin piedad, alguien había herido a su ángel y todos sus atacantes pagarían por ello, Elineda pudo ver que Rei era rápidamente rodeada, le hacía falta Serena; la morena no estaba acostumbrada a luchar sóla, generalmente ella atacaba mientras alguien defendía, corrió hasta dónde estaban Arius y Serena y le ayudó a montarla a su lomo.

"Arius, yo cuido a Metzli, tú ve con Tletl y ayuda a mantener su guardia." ordenó Elineda

Aruis asintió y corrió hasta dónde estaba Rei dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a los Reyes para ver como se encontraban, le tranquilizó ver que se las estaban ingeniando contra los Colormen y que poco a poco se alejaban hacía un lugar menos abierto.

Serena perdía sangre rápidamente y si no se atendía esa herida pronto perdería no sólo el conocimiento. Elineda hacía todo lo posible por alejarse y mantener a los Calormen a distancia pero eran buenos arqueros y ella también ya estaba herida. En un descuido suyo, la rubia recibió otra flecha ahora deba de su hombro derecho, fue tanto el dolor que cayó al suelo pues no podía sostenerse de su madre.

Los Calormen notaron que el Rey y la Reina se habían alejado y que la guerrera humana de cabello negro era muy poderosa por lo que los que quedaban en pie se retiraron, sólo uno mantuvo su ataque, seguro que la rubia caída era una presa fácil levantó su espada preparando la estocada final, pero falló, no contaba con que la centauro se atravesaría en su camino y la espada se hundió en el pecho de esta.

Serena podría jurar que en ese momento escuchó a Elineda rogándole ser feliz, mientras Arius y Rei vieron como la vida abandonaba los ojos de su madre, el centauro embistió con toda su fuerza al Calormen responsable y Rei corrió junto a Serena. Entre el dolor que sentía y la angustia de perder a su madre, Serena no se dio cuenta de que Rei la llevaba en sus brazos al centro del campamento y que le había ordenado a Arius ir por la Reina Lucy y traer su pócima para curar heridas. La rubia fue consciente de dónde estaba cuando Rei le pidió perdón.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Serena confundida

"No pude protegerte" Dijo Rei sacando la flecha del hombro de la rubia quien soltó un grito ahogado de dolor.

"Pudiste avisarme que harías eso" Le reprochó Serena con algo de resentimiento a la morena.

Rei sólo sonrió de medio lado y con lágrimas en sus ojos procedió a extraer la flecha del vientre de Serena, llorando al ver el dolor que le causaba a su ángel. Luego comenzó a limpiar las heridas y tratar de detener sin éxito las hemorragias.

"Lamento que las cosas fueran así…" dijo Serena "¡Por Aslan! Soy una cobarde…"

"¿Cobarde? No, no lo eres" Dijo Rei tratando de consolar a su amiga, sabía que si Lucy no se apresuraba, Serena no lo contaría.

"Sí lo soy, voy a morir y ni así puedo decirte la verdad…" Dijo la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Shhh" Rei colocó su mano en los labios de la rubia "No vas a morir, no puedes morir… yo…" Rei comenzó a llorar amargamente sosteniendo las manos de su mejor amiga "No Sere… No te puedes ir, yo te… yo tengo algo que decirte, ¡no te puedes ir!" Entonces mirando directamente a los ojos de Serena, comenzó a cantarle lo que había en su corazón.

_Tengo una flor de ti sabes_

_Tengo un suspiro que nace_

_Tengo un beso de ti sin usar_

_Tengo tu respirar_

_Tengo un espacio donde cabe tu corazón_

_Tengo una tierna luz_

_Tengo tu caminar_

_Tengo algo más allá_

_Tengo muchas otras cosas de ti que no se pueden borrar_

_¡No te puedes ir!_

_¡No debes volar!_

_¡No dejes caer en mí a la soledad!_

_¡No puedes ir!_

_¡No debes volar!_

_¡No dejes caer en mí a la soledad!_

_Tengo una flor de ti sabes (No te puedes ir)_

_Tengo un suspiro que nace (No debes volar)_

_Tengo un beso de ti sin usar (No debes partir)_

_Tengo tu respirar_

_Tengo un lugar abierto para tu corazón_

_Tengo una tierna luz_

_Tengo tu caminar_

_Tengo algo más allá_

_Tengo muchas otras cosas de ti que no se pueden borrar_

_No, no, no, no dejes caer en mí a la soledad_

_A la soledad, a la soledad_

_¡NO TE PUEDES IR! _

Al terminar la canción, Rei notó que a pesar del dolor que seguramente sentía, la rubia le sonreía ampliamente.

"Como te dije anoche, no quiero perderte Rei"

"Jamás me perderás, siempre has sido la dueña de mi corazón" Dijo llorando y besando las nudillos de las manos de Serena.

"Y tú del mío" Confesó la rubia. Rei se sorprendió al escuchar eso y buscó en la mirada de la rubia algo que le indicara que había escuchado mal "Lucy tenía razón, debí decirte hace mucho que te amo Rei, sólo lamento que las cosas se dieran así" Dijo al momento en que cerró los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.

Rei lloró amargamente, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y acababa de perder toda esperanza de ser feliz a lado de su ángel. Jamás notó que sus compañeros de viaje ya estaban ahí y que la Reina Lucy había corrido a sanar a Serena, lo único que Rei deseaba era morir y unirse al viaje de la rubia, estaba a punto de hundir su espada en su vientre cuando de repente Serena apareció frente a ella y le rogó que no lo hiciera.

"Estoy bien, no me dejes Rei" Suplicó Serena "Por favor no me abandones" Lloró y abrazó a la morena quien soltó el arma al sentir el contacto.

Entonces Rei comprendió que Lucy había llegado a tiempo y que Serena estaba a salvo, la morena devolvió el abrazo con todo su ser y por primera vez rozó sus labios contra los de la rubia en sus brazos, al separarse y ver sólo amor reflejado en los ojos azules frente a ella, sonrió feliz sabiendo que esa mirada era únicamente para ella.

"¿Estás segura de que no eres un ángel?" Preguntó Rei timidamente

Serena rió ante la pregunta y volvió a besar a Rei, ese contacto la embriagaba y supo entonces que ella era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida y la única con quien podría ser feliz.

'_SE FELIZ_' Recordando a Elineda y sus últimas palabras, Serena volvió a llorar mientras se dirigía al cuerpo de la centauro con la mano de Rei en la suya, la morena cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y vio al orgulloso de Arius llorar por primera y única vez en su vida.

Ordan se ofreció para dar aviso de lo ocurrido por lo que regresó al Prado Danzarín, los viajeros hicieron una tumba sencilla para Elineda y antes de partir de nuevo rumbo a Anvard, Serena tomó la mano de Rei.

"Antes de morir, me pidió ser feliz" Comenzó Serena con un nudo en la garganta "Las circunstancias que nos unieron hoy Rei, no fueron perfectas pero ambas aceptamos lo que hay en nuestros corazones" Dijo ya con lágrimas en sus ojos "No estaba preparada para esto pero hoy aquí, frente a nuestra madre" Serena se arrodilló a los pies de Rei "quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, sólo contigo a mi lado podré ser feliz." Rei se arrodilló a su lado y besó tiernamente a la rubia que era dueña de su corazón.

"Y yo sólo podré ser feliz a tu lado" Dijo sonriendo la morena, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos "Pediremos nuestros anillos a Michas en Anvard, comenzaremos los preparativos al volver a Cair Paravel" Dijo buscando con la mirada al Rey Edmund quien asintió en acuerdo.

Serena se levantó feliz y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rei quien ya estaba de pie a su lado, ambas contentas de que sus sentimientos no fueran rechazados.

* * *

**A/N**_: En esta ocasión la canción usada fue "TENGO", la canta también Emmanuel y curiosamente es del mismo disco de la canción "PERTENEZCO A TI", se titula "__En la Soledad__" y es de 1983_

_Les aviso que deben esperar más canciones, por lo menos cuatro más que ya se infiltraron en mi imaginación._

_Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… que son el alimento de mi imaginación. _


	8. Capiutlo 07: ¿Por que negarlo?

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 07**_

_**¿Por qué negarlo?**_

_Hola a todos, nuevamente este capitulo no ha sido beteado aun, y sigo sin saber de Cordel-Azul._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 07**_

_**¿Por qué negarlo?**_

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se extrañó al no ver a Luna por ningún lado, segura de que por alguna razón aún no se le hacía tarde para llegar a clases. A pesar de que sus notas habían mejorado en casi todas las áreas, siendo aún historia su punto débil seguido de geografía, Serena no había alcanzado aún el equilibrio en su horario, por lo que generalmente llegaba tarde a clases.

Hoy al notar que era temprano, decidió desayunar con calma y se vio sorprendida por su madre felicitándola por haberse levantado a tiempo, pero siendo llevada a la puerta para evitar distraerse y conseguir llegar a clases sin retardos, un poco deprimida por la acción de su madre, Serena se encaminó a la escuela aceptando que Ikuko tenía razón, si ya se había levantado temprano mínimo debía aprovecharlo.

Sus planes de llegar a tiempo se vieron interrumpidos cuando Darien se apareció frente a ella, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y acercándose a saludarla le tomó la mano y besó su dorso.

"Buenos días Serena" La rubia suspiró, éste extraño cambio de actitud de Darien comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa

"Buenos días Darien" Dijo reclamando la libertad de su mano y tratando de pasar a un lado del muchacho para seguir a la escuela

"Me gusta que mi novia se levante temprano" Dijo sonriéndole a Serena a quien no le causo gracia el comentario

"¿Novia? No sabía que tenías una" Dijo esperando que no se estuviera refiriendo a ella

"Bueno, apenas lo recordé ayer" Comentó Darien apenado

"Pobrecilla" Dijo sintiéndose mal por la afirmación

"Pero planeo compensar el tiempo perdido, por eso estoy aquí" Serena volvió a alarmarse cuando Darien trató de abrazarla

"No creo que a tu novia le agrade que estés abrazando a otra chica" Dijo alejándose apresuradamente

"Vamos Serena" Dijo corriendo para alcanzarla "¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?"

"No tengo idea de que estás hablando" En ese momento dio la vuelta en la esquina y chocó con alguien "Lo siento mucho" dijo levantándose siendo ayudada por Darien

"Deberías fijarte por donde caminas amor" Comentó Darien con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡OYE! ¡Ya basta!" Gritó Serena "Por favor déjame en paz, ¡y no me llames amor!" Dijo llorando y dirigiéndose a la entrada de su escuela

Darien observó unos minutos hasta que la perdió de vista y luego retomó su camino en dirección opuesta sin percatarse que el joven de cabello de marrón con quien Serena había chocado minutos atrás, le dirigía una mirada llena de odio y reproche.

Serena estaba en el pasillo que daba a su salón cuando vio acercarse a Steven, suspiró temiendo de que se trataba.

"Buen día Serena"

"Hola Steven"

"Estas triste, ¿Qué tal si adornas ese bello rostro tuyo con una de tus maravillosas sonrisas? He venido con un mensaje para alegrarte"

"¿En serio? ¿De quién?" Preguntó esperando que fuera de Rei y estuviera relacionado con la sorpresa que le prometió

"Debes ser felicitada Serena porque en toda la escuela tú eres la chica con quien quiero salir"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó no del todo sorprendida

"Serena, mis sentimientos por ti van más allá de la órbita de éste planeta, más allá de las estrellas, hasta el fin del universo" Entonces sonó la campana indicando el inicio de clases

"Oh, lo siento, tengo que irme… ADIOS" Dijo Serena corriendo hacia su salón, al llegar a su asiento se tumbó en el él, aún sin creer que ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con Darien. Poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, no notó que Molly y Melissa la observaban y que una bella figura entraba al aula unos pasos detrás de la Srita. Mónica "Debo decirle a Rei para evitar malos entendidos" Suspiró aún sin levantar la vista

"Buenos días" Saludo la maestra al grupo

"Buenos días señorita Mónica" Respondieron todos a la vez

"A partir de hoy tenemos una alumna nueva" Comenzó la maestra "Espero que le den la bienvenida y la ayuden a adaptarse"

"Sí Señorita Mónica" Cantaron a coro los alumnos

"Antes de que te presentes, puedes elegir entre dos luga…" La maestra se detuvo a media oración notando con asombro que en realidad sólo había un asiento disponible. "¿Eres tú Serena?" La rubia levantó una mano y masculló que sí aún sin levantar la vista. "Bueno, esto es extraño… podrás sentarte detrás de ella Rei"

Entonces Serena levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Rei quien vestía el uniforme de la escuela Juuban y le obsequiaba una sonrisa que no pudo evitar devolver

"Sí, Gracias" Respondió Rei dirigiéndose a su lugar, pero siendo detenida por la voz de la maestra

"Primero háblanos de ti y el por qué te transferiste a ésta escuela"

Rei observó a su alrededor y notó que la mayoría le dirigía miradas curiosas, uno que otro muchacho la 'analizaba', Molly y Kelvin la veían extrañados y una muchacha de cabello marrón rojizo la veía con especial interés, finalmente volvió a dirigir su mirada a Serena quien le seguía sonriendo.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Rei Hino, actualmente tengo 14 años, soy sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa" Dijo sabiendo que por lo menos por curiosidad en los próximos días tendrían más clientes "Y pedí el cambio de escuela porque tengo amigas aquí"

"Bienvenida a Juuban Rei" Le sonrió la maestra

"Gracias" Con paso firme se dirigió a dónde estaba su asiento y al pasar junto a Serena, tocó su hombro mientras se acomodaba en su lugar. "¡Sorpresa!" Le susurró al oído sin quitar la mano derecha del hombro de Serena quien levantó también su mano derecha y la colocó sobre la de la morena entrelazando sus dedos.

La acción no pasó desapercibida por Melissa quien miraba con odio a Serena sabiendo que por ahora ella tenía la ventaja. A la hora del almuerzo decidió que se pegaría a ellas y se sorprendió al ver que no sólo la invitaban a sentarse con ellas sino que formaban parte de un extraño grupo compuesto por Molly y Kelvin con quienes tenía clases, y otras dos chicas de quiénes se hablaba mucho en la escuela.

Serena se excusó un momento pues debía pasar al sanitario y Melissa la siguió alegando molesta que no era la única, Rei sólo suspiró y se preguntó de que se trataría eso.

"No te será fácil vencerme Serena" Dijo Melissa mientras se lavaban las manos.

"¿De qué hablas" Preguntó la rubia sin entender el comentario

"Por ahora tienes la ventaja, pero el corazón de Rei será mío" Serena hizo todo lo posible por no reírse y mantenerse seria.

"No tengo que vencerte" Dijo conteniendo la risa al momento de salir al pasillo dónde chocó con Rei.

El ver a Rei logró que Serena perdiera su autocontrol y soltara una carcajada sin percatarse que Melissa la observaba y escuchaba molesta a través de una rendija en la puerta.

"No sabiá que el baño fuera gracioso" Comentó Rei extrañada

"No lo es Rei, pero escuché algo muy divertido" Dijo entrelazando su mano con la de Rei y dirigiéndose de nuevo al patio con sus amigas.

Justo antes de llegar a los jardines un joven alto de cabello marrón se acercaba a ellas con paso firme.

"Ay no" Dijo Serena reconociendo al muchacho "No te vayas a enojar" Le rogó a Rei quien sólo levantó una ceja pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación "Es el muchacho de la flauta" Concluyó al momento que quedaron frente a él

"En la mañana el tiempo interrumpió nuestro encuentro pero hoy debo decirte que…"

"Lo siento Steven, tenemos que irnos" Interrumpió la rubia jalando a Rei hacia sus amigas.

Por la tarde Serena temía encontrarse con Darien en los pasillos, en especial cuando su jefe le mando a apoyar a la producción dónde se encontraba el joven de cabello oscuro, grande fue su alivio cuando le informaron que él se había reportado enfermo y por eso necesitaban apoyo extra.

Rei se dirigió al Templo Hikawa después de dejar a Serena, asumiendo que las chicas ya estarían ahí. No quería explicarles todo frente a Darien pero Luna se había asegurado de invitarlo, además muy a su pesar, Rei debía admitir que Mina tenía razón y el Príncipe merecía una explicación más que las demás.

Como lo imaginaba, en la cima de las escaleras del Templo, ya la estaban esperando Darien, Mina, Luna y Artemis.

"Permítanme cambiarme mientras llegan Ami y Lita" Sin realmente esperar respuesta, se dirigió a su habitación y al estar vestida en su traje de sacerdotisa les pidió que pasaran viendo que ya estaban todos presentes.

"Qué le hiciste a Serena" Preguntó Darien. Rei suspiró, definitivamente no esperaba que eso fuera a serle preguntado.

"Amarla" dijo sencillamente

"Sabía que te gustaba pero creo que no debes aprovecharte de que no recuerde que es Sailor Moon" Dijó el príncipe levantando la voz

"No creo que lo esté haciendo, ellas están juntas desde antes de que Sailor Mars volviera" Intervino Artmis

"Enojarnos no va a ayudar" Ami trató de calmar los ánimos viendo que Rei y Darien se observaban con mutuo desprecio

"Ami tiene razón" Comenzó Mina "Quizá debamos empezar por el principio… Rei, ¿hace cuánto amas a Serena?" Rei sonrió relajándose un poco

"Desde que tengo uso de razón"

"Lo que pasó anoche, ¿Qué significa?" Preguntó Lita

"¿Qué pasó anoche?" Preguntó Darien preocupado

"Nuestra querida Sailor Mars le propuso matrimonio a la Princesa" Dijo Mina sonriente

"¡¿Qué ella hizo qué?!" Preguntó alarmado el Príncipe

"En realidad fue Rei quien le pidió matrimonio a Serena, no Sailor Mars a la Princesa" Dijo Ami ignorando el exabrupto de Darien

"Lo extraño es lo que la Princesa dijo, no los sentimientos de Rei" Comentó Lita meditándolo un momento

"¡Rei! La Princesa y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos" Comenzó Darien perdiendo la paciencia "Yo soy el Príncipe, aprende tu lugar solo como guardaespaldas" Ladró el Príncipe

"¿Sabes qué?" Dijo Rei "No me importa lo que digas, yo la amo y ella me ama a mí, incluso cuando fuiste secuestrado por el negaverso, la Princesa me tenía a mí en su corazón, no a ti"

"¿Cómo te atreves" Darien se levantó molesto de dónde estaba sentado y tomo a Rei por sus ropas, la morena se limitaba a verlo con aire de superioridad. Lita también se levantó y se colocó entre Darien y Rei tratando de separarlos.

"Ahorren sus energías para el enemigo, además si le haces algo a Rei perderás puntos con Serena, Darien. Y tú Rei, la Princesa podrá estar contigo ahora pero sabes perfectamente que no le agradaría que lastimaras a Darien" Las palabras de Lita lograron su objetivo y ambos se calmaron

"Aunque ahora estes con Serena, dudo que pensara en ti…" Se mofó Darien "Cuando estábamos en el Polo Norte me hizo recordar nuestra vida en el Milenio de Plata porque no quería pelear contra mi"

"Sere siempre ha buscado la solución pacífica, jamás le gustó pelear… ni siquiera en Narnia" Las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro que casi pasó desapercibido por las demás

"¿Qué es Narnia?" Preguntó Artemis

"¿Y por qué tanto tú como Serena creen que nosotros somos narnianos" Agregó Luna

"Por qué sólo en Narnia los animales pueden hablar" Comenzó Rei "O eso nos dijo Aslan, supongo que él no contaba con los seres de otro planeta"

"¿Aslan?" Preguntó Darien intrigado recordando que Serena había mencionado ese nombre cuando él le contó del ataque en el set

"Aslan es el Rey supremo y verdadero soberano de Narnia" Explicó Rei

"Pero, ¿qué es Narnia?" Presionó Artemis

"Es el lugar dónde Serena y yo vivimos un tiempo de nuestras vidas, y dónde nuestra relación inició" Dijo Rei llevándose una mano al pecho.

"¿Porqué Serena dijo que es tu esposa?" Preguntó Lita

"Por qué lo es. Aslan ofició nuestra boda" Dijo sacando el anillo que colgaba en su cuello. "ella me dio éste anillo ese día"

A Luna le sorprendió que Rei decidiera mostrarlo a sus amigas, en especial cuando tanto ella como Serena se habían negado a permitir que alguien más lo viera, incluso su familia.

"Es hermoso" Se sorprendió diciendo Darien. "Es como si estuviera hecho de la luz de Luna misma" Rei sonrió y lo guardó nuevamente en su lugar.

"Esperamos mucho tiempo para llegar a ese punto, cuando estuvimos listas algo ocurrió y tuvimos que posponerlo, y por fin cuando lo hicimos, Aslan nos regresó aquí. Mi abuelo y sus padres nos separaron. A penas nos reencontramos hace unos meses… bueno, antes, pero cuando luchábamos contra el Negaverso yo… bueno yo fui una cobarde"

"La mamá de Serena dijo que se conocieron hace 10 años" Comenzó Lita "¿Cómo es posible lo que dices?" Rei suspiró

"En realidad dijo que nos conocimos cuando teníamos cuatro años"

"¿Qué diferencia hay? Tenemos todas 14 años" Razonó Ami

"Para Serena y para mi han pasado 30 años desde que nos conocimos y 10 desde que nos separamos" El tono en que lo dijo no dio espacio para que alguien pensara que les estaba tomando el pelo, y esa extraña afirmación sorprendió a todos.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó Darien

"Al parecer el tiempo en Narnia transcurre de manera diferente, Sere y yo vivimos 20 años ahí y cuando regresamos sólo habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas aquí."

"¿Estás segura de que no lo soñaron?" Trato de razonar Artemis

Rei soltó una carcajada, siempre que explicaban su relación les preguntaban eso, mientras ella reía las presentes la veían extrañados, ese tipo de reacción no era normal en su amiga. "Lo siento…" Comenzó la morena cuando logró calmarse un poco "no es la primera vez que nos preguntan eso, y no fue un sueño, los anillos son la prueba de ello, ambos fueron hechos en Archenland, un país al sur de Narnia" Explicó Rei.

"Si lo que dices es cierto" Comenzó Mina "¿Por qué negarlo Rei?" Todos la miraron confundidos "Antes, cuando descubrimos que era la Princesa" Dijo tratando de aclarar

"Sí, si esto que dices es cierto, y en referencia a como es Serena" Comentó Luna "Seguro ella se habría comportado diferente contigo, ustedes no habrían peleado tanto una con la otra"

"En realidad por eso eran la mayoría de nuestras peleas" Confesó Rei "ella insistía en que debía recordar Narnia y yo en que ella estaba loca, siempre alegué no recordar"

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Preguntó Ami

"Bueno, ustedes llegaron culpándome por lo de las chicas desaparecidas, reconocí a Serena de inmediato y me dolió que me creyera capas de herir a gente inocente" Comenzó algo incómoda "Luego resultó que debíamos encontrar a la Princesa a quien debía jurar lealtad incondicional, no podría hacerlo cuando mi lealtad la tienen únicamente Aslan y Serena, ni siquiera los Reyes y Reinas de Narnia" Continuó molesta, dándose cuenta de que en realidad sus argumentos jamás habían sido buenos. "Finalmente descubrimos que ella era la Princesa y que debía estar con el Príncipe quien por cierto había sido secuestrado" Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, que se rehusaban a dejarlas correr libremente. "¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que negar mis sentimientos?"

"Pero Rei" Se acercó Mina a ella "Esa noche ella te fue a buscar, yo estaba ahí. Pudiste dejar de fingir en ese momento…" Dijo verdaderamente intrigada

"¿Qué quieres decir Mina" Preguntó con curiosidad su guardián al ver que había miedo y culpa en el rostro de Rei

"Cuando regresamos de la Torre Starlight y terminó la junta aquí, yo volví por qué quería pedirle a Rei que hiciera una lectura del fuego pero la encontré discutiendo con la Princesa. Yo escuché todo, aunque no entendía bien de lo que estaban hablando, sabía que Serena le estaba suplicando a Rei que por lo menos le diera una oportunidad…"

* * *

Acercándose de nuevo a la habitación de Sailor Mars, la joven Mina Aino logró escuchar llanto que supuso sería de la Princesa, las demás le habían contado que no se dejara engañar por la actitud de Rei, porqué ella era en realidad la mejor amiga de Serena y quien más se preocupaba por su bienestar, cómo si siempre hubiera sabido que ella era la Princesa que buscaban. La puerta exterior de la alcoba estaba entreabierta y la joven líder de las senshi se acercó cautelosamente prestando atención a la conversación.

"Te lo suplico Rei"

"Ya deja el acto Serena, aún cuando todo lo que dices sea verdad, eres la Princesa y rescataremos a tu Príncipe"

"No es mi Príncipe" Dijo Serena llorando y arrodillándose "Te amo a ti Rei" Dijo cabizbaja sin notar que esas palabras parecían haber golpeado a la morena. "Está bien si no recuerdas, comenzaremos de nuevo" Continuó llorando "Sólo dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo"

Rei se llevó la mano al pecho y meditó un momento antes de decidir qué hacer, un mar de emociones podía verse reflejado en su rostro. Finalmente se arrodilló junto a la Princesa y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, Serena parecía estar feliz y devolvió el gesto mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la morena al tiempo de repetir "Gracias" una y otra vez.

Mina tomo eso como una señal para dejarlas solas y se alejó lentamente hacía las escaleras del templo, lista para ir a casa; iba a medio descenso cuando escuchó llanto a sus espaldas, cuando volteó se encontró con la figura de Serena quien al verla corrió a su lado y la abrazó.

"¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Qué pasa?"

"He perdido mi oportunidad de ser feliz" Dijo llorando amargamente

"Lo traeremos de vuelta" Comentó Mina imaginando que en realidad no era por el Príncipe que la rubia en sus brazos lloraba.

"Ese es el problema..." Dijo la Princesa calmándose un poco "Yo no lo quiero a él, no me malinterpretes, lo quiero a salvo y no quiero que le pase nada malo, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más"

"Y ésta persona, ¿qué siente por ti?"

"Estoy segura que siente lo mismo, pero se empeña en negarlo con toda su voluntad" Respondió triste la Princesa

"Tal vez sólo tiene miedo de perderte, ella se dará cuenta" Aseguró la joven senshi "Puedo ver que Rei es orgullosa y testaruda, pero nada puede vencer al amor" Concluyó sonriendo

"¿Cómo sabes que es ella?" Preguntó Serena asombrada

"No necesito ser la senshi del amor para darme cuenta de cómo se miran y actúan una con otra"

Eso pareció calmar a Serena quien ya cansado no pudo evitar bostezar, Mina la escoltó hasta su casa y le prometía guardar el secreto hasta que estuvieran listas.

* * *

"Que intenso" Comentó Lita rompiendo el silencio. Rei tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, recordaba perfectamente ese día y se odió nuevamente por haber herido a su ángel.

"Entonces Rei ¿Por qué negarlo?" Repitió Mina

"Creí que hacía lo correcto, creí que lo mejor era dejarla con el Príncipe, teníamos una misión como senshi así que decidí dejar el pasado atrás." Dijo llorando

"¿Qué cambió? ¿Porqué si creías que era lo correcto ahora me robas a Serena?" Preguntó Darien

"Primero, no recordaba ser Sailor Mars. Luego acepté que no puedo vivir sin ella, pero lo más importante Darien, es que no te la estoy robando, no puedo robarte algo que no te pertenece" Dijo Rei tranquila sabiendo que no había sarcasmo ni nada similar en el todo de Darien.

"En realidad te equivocas Rei" Intervino Luna "Serena es la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity y Darien del Príncipe Endymion, ellos estuvieron juntos en el Milenio de Plata y…"

"¡Serena y Serenity son personas diferentes!" Interrumpió Rei levantando la voz. "No me lo tomes a mal Darien, pero ¿Cómo puedes amar a Serena si no la conoces?"

"¿Qué quieres decir Rei" Preguntó Ami sin entender

"Miren, no dudo que Endymion amara a Serenity, pero ¿sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños?, ¿su canción favorita?, ¿el color que más le gusta?, ¿su materia favorita?, ¿sabías que le gusta ver las estrellas e inventar historias de ellas?, ¿o que disfruta de cocinar aunque se le queme la comida? Odia a los conejos a pesar de lo que todos creen, le gustan las matemáticas y el jugo de jitomate" Concluyó Rei llorando "Apuesto a que no sabías nada de eso que es sólo una pequeña parte de quien ella es"

Mientras caminaban por el parque de regreso a casa, Ami y Lita conversaban sobre lo sucedido

"Debes reconocer Ami, que Rei tiene un buen argumento. Darien apenas la conoce y antes de recordar todo sólo se burlaba de ella y la molestaba

"Puede que sea cierto, pero Rei debería esperar a que Serena recordara para que sea ella quien tome la decisión"

"Luna dijo que su rayo no le devolvió la memoria a Serena…"

"Eso es algo extraño"

"¿En realidad queremos que recuerde? ¿Para qué arrastrarla a la batalla de nuevo? Ya murió una vez salvando al mundo, deberíamos dejarla disfrutar de una vida normal" Dijo Lita sonriendo a su amiga quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa propia

"Tienes razón, nosotras debemos protegerla, no ella a nosotras" Concluyó Ami

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Al escuchar los gritos ambas chicas corrieron en dirección a ellos esperando poder ayudar, se sorprendieron al ver a una bestia parecida a un León.

"¡ROAR!"

Entonces Lita notó que el monstruo embestiría a un joven que ella no tardó en reconocer. "¡KENJI!"

"¡Lita! ¡Cuidado!" Gritó el muchacho evadiendo al monstruo

"Kenji, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Lita asustada viendo brotar sangre del rostro de su amigo.

"¡Lita, salta!" Kenji la embistió al ver que el monstruo se preparaba para atacar de nuevo

"¡Kenji!" El monstruo se retiró en ese momento al parecer satisfecho con la energía acumulada. "¡Está inconsciente!"

Ami se apresuró a llamar una ambulancia para el joven, Lita viajó con él y cuando se entero que había perdido tanta sangre que necesitaba una transfusión urgente pero que no tenían su tipo en el banco de sangre, ella se ofreció como donante recordando que ella y Kenji pertenecían al mismo grupo sanguíneo.

La senshi del trueno pasó toda la noche velando el sueño de su amigo recordando que él siempre había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y hasta antes de conocer a Serena y las demás, el había sido el único en quien confiaba desde que eran niños. Al día siguiente estaba tan cansada que llegó tarde a la junta en casa de Rei, quien gracias al fuego sagrado, logró encontrar el lugar dónde el monstruo atacaría.

Sailor Venus le ordenó a Jupiter que se quedara, pues de otro modo ponía su vida en peligro, pero la senshi del trueno se negó a abandonar a sus amigas, aunque secretamente quería destruir al monstruo que había herido a su mejor amigo.

La batalla parecía estar siendo perdida por las senshi a pesar de la ayuda de Tuxedo Mask, sólo quedaban en pie Sailor Mars, bastante herida, y Sailor Jupiter a quien comenzaba a ganarle el cansancio. Cuando el monstruo decidió embestir a la guerrera del fuego, ésta cerró sus ojos preparándose para recibir el golpe que nunca llegó.

Las senshi y Tuxedo Mask observaron confundidos como el monstruo combatía contra una joven vestida como soldado sacado de la guerra de cruzadas, con armadura y cota de maya, sólo pudieron distinguir sus ojos que eran azules. Rei reconoció el estilo de pelea, estaba segura que se trataba de Serena, en especial cuando la guerrera enfundó su espada y comenzó a atacar al monstruo con una gran rama que levantó del suelo.

Tuxedo Mask y las demás se levantaron observando la pelea, asombrados de la facilidad con que la guerrera parecía estar derrotando al monstruo, quien había sido derribado.

"El atardecer es hermoso" Dijo la misteriosa figura "Tan hermosa que una horrible criatura como ésta no merece interrumpirla, ¿no creen?" Preguntó a las senshi.

"¿Será posible? ¿Sailor Moon?" Preguntó atónito Tuxedo Mask

"Yo soy un caballero de la Luna, pero pueden llamarme Lady Elea"

"¿Metzli?" Preguntó Rei con algo de esperanza.

En ese momento el monstruo se levantó y trató de atacar a Sailor Mars, quien giró a tiempo de ver un destello de luz frente a ella conforme se filtraban los últimos rayos del Sol.

"¡Monstruo perverso! Llegaste al final del camino" Dijo Lady Elea clavando su espada en un costado del monstruo.

"Oh Lady Elea, ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?" Preguntó Sailor Mars sonriendo ampliamente

"Tu bella sonrisa es agradecimiento suficiente, Sailor Mars, es tan bella y radiante que iluminará siempre mi camino. Hasta pronto" Dijo Lady Elea tomando su espada y desvaneciéndose en la noche

Cuando Sailor Mars volteó, notó que la bestia, aunque herida, seguía atacando a sus amigas. Sailor Jupiter quien ya se sentía mejor, también lo vio y fue tanto su coraje al recordar que no sólo había atacado a las senshi y gente inocente, sino que también a Kenji, que reunió su energía logrando con ello un nuevo ataque tan poderoso que logró destruir al monstruo.

Por la noche al despedirse de Serena, Rei salió confundida, había estado tan segura que Lady Elea era su novia y ahora después de haberle mandado indirectas e incluso haberle contado sobre una guerrera que la había salvado de un monstruo, Serena parecía no tener idea de lo que hablaba.

"Bueno, tiene razón amor" Comentó Serena confundiendo a Rei "Tu sonrisa es radiante" Dijo sonriendo, pero luego frunció el seño.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Rei aún más confundida

"Me alegra que estés bien, y si llego a conocerla voy a tener que agradecerle por salvarte la vida, pero…" Dudo un poco antes de continuar por lo que Rei se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla pidiéndole que concluyera lo que estaba diciendo "Ahora también tendré que preocuparme por esta misteriosa persona" Concluyó con un puchero.

"¿Preocuparte?" Preguntó la morena sin entender. Serena suspiró y besó la mejilla de su novia encaminándola a la puerta.

"Le gustas a Melissa, me lo dejó claro. Ahora también le gustas a esa persona Elea y por lo que me dices, también te gusta a ti." Dijo triste

"Oye..." Comenzó tomando las manos de Serena entre las suyas, esperando a que la rubia la mirara a los ojos antes de continuar. "Recuerda que te amo sólo a ti mi ángel" Cuando Serena sonrió la morena prosiguió "Además, no es justo que sólo tú tengas un club de fans" Concluyó a modo de broma logrando que Serena se enfadara, aunque no con ella.

"Ni me lo recuerdes… Darien comienza a darme miedo y Steven no parece ser de los que se rindan fácilmente" Rei sonrió y depositó un beso en los labios de su prometida.

"Hasta mañana Metzli"

"Hasta mañana Tletl" Se despidió Serena extrañada de que Rei decidiera usar hoy sus nombres Centauros.

Rei se perdió en los ojos de Serena y recordó que eran los mismos de su salvadora, no podía haberlos confundido, nadie más que su ángel poseía esa mirada. Supo entonces que había sido Serena quien les salvo del monstruo, pero ¿por qué negarlo?

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… que son el alimento de mi imaginación._


	9. Capítulo 08: Los Anillos

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 08**_

_**Los Anillos**_

_Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ahora que terminó mi condena, ahem, digo, contrato, y que ya soy libre de toda culpa, digo, obligación, pues ya tengo tiempo para comunicarme con el mundo otra vez, así que les obsequio un nuevo capítulo de Narnia y la Princesa de la Luna._

_ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HA SIDO BETEADO aun._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_OH, y este capítulo contiene SPOILERS de "Las Crónicas de Narnia, El muchacho y su caballo" así que si piensan leer el libro, háganlo antes de leer este capítulo de mi fic o les arruinaré gran parte de la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 08**_

_**Los Anillos**_

Avanzaron hasta el río Flecha Sinuosa, dónde acamparon a un día de distancia de Anvard, la ciudad capital de Archenland. Su misión era relativamente sencilla, el Rey Peter les había pedido llegar al Castillo de Anvard a sus hermanos por dos motivos, Primero, informarle al Rey Lune y al Príncipe Corin que Rei y Serena eran delegadas y voceras del Reino de Narnia por lo que en caso de que ellas volvieran, debían tratarlas como tratarían a los Reyes y Reinas. Las guerreras conocían ésta parte de la misión, la Reina Susan en persona les había dicho que se ganaron la confianza no sólo de los Reyes y Reinas, sino también de los miembros de la Corte, así como de los soldados, por lo que era necesario tomar ciertas medidas.

El otro motivo que tuvo el Rey Peter para enviarlas residía en que su hermana Susan había rechazado abiertamente al Príncipe Radamesh de los Carlomen, lo cual probablemente explicaba los violentos ataques de últimas fechas; debían hablar con el Rey Lune y asegurarle que contaban con el apoyo de los Narnianos y que en caso de que los Calormen los trataran de obligar a algo, podían contar con el apoyo de los Reyes y Reinas de su país vecino del Norte.

Sabían que siendo éste río la frontera de Archenland y el Imperio Calormen, se estaban arriesgando demasiado a ser atacados nuevamente, pero también era éste el camino más corto a Anvard y tenían que llegar lo antes posible. Se establecieron nuevos turnos esa noche, siendo el primero compartido por Aruis y Rei; cuando los demás estuvieron dormidos y descansando, la morena se acercó a su hermano quien no había dicho nada desde que abandonaron la Ensenada del Mar de Cristal.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó realmente preocupada, si bien era cierto que el centauro jamás las había reconocido abiertamente como hermanas, ni siquiera del Clan, también era cierto que jamás les había hecho daño y en realidad había visto por su seguridad, por lo que probablemente al igual que ella, se culpaba de lo ocurrido.

"Mis heridas han sido curadas" respondió secamente el Centauro, esperando con ello cerrar la conversación.

"No es tu culpa" continuó Rei sin darse por vencida.

El Centauro no contuvo su ira en ese momento, sabía que en ese estado de ánimo lo mejor era callar pero no logró hacerlo

"¡No lo fue! ¡Fue tuya!" Le gritó a Rei "No debiste enfurecerte, ¡debiste luchar con Serena!" Se acercó a ella y la vio a los ojos "Estabas tan temerosa de que alguien más pudiera robarte su corazón que no hiciste bien tu trabajo" Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, cuando el grito que Rei le regresó lo detuvo.

"¡Por lo menos no niego amarla! Tu también estabas preocupado por otra cosa en lugar de vigilar el perímetro" Arius había vuelto a su lado y en un ataque de furia la había levantado sosteniéndola por el cuello.

"Jamás estaré de acuerdo con ustedes" susurró con odio "Además no sabes de lo que estas hablando" terminó molesto al tiempo de dejarla libre

Rei se disponía a atacarlo presa de la rabia que había acumulado hasta el momento cuando ambos escucharon ruidos de hojas seca y pisadas que se acercaban. Ambos asintieron percibiendo el peligro y acordando en ese acto dejar las cosas por la paz, al menos hasta que la amenaza fuera eliminada.

Rei despertó a la Reina Lucy y a Serenea indicándoles que había peligro, mientras Arius le informaba a Orek y al Rey Edmund, con sus armas en mano y listos para evitar más pérdidas, esperaron pacientes hasta que cuatro figuras se abrieron paso entre los ároles y se acercaron a ellos.

Eran dos caballos, una joven Calormen y además el Príncipe Corin, lo cual extrañó a los Narnianos, quienes al reconocerlo bajaron la guardia, ganando con ello una tímida sonrisa de los jóvenes frente a ellos.

"¿Qué les trae por aquí?" preguntó extrañada Lucy. "Nos dirigimos a Anvard, mañana por la tarde estaremos ahí"

El joven pareció dudar un momento por lo que la joven Calormen tomó la palabra.

"Mi nombre es Aravis, él es Shasta" dijó refiriéndose al Principe Corin, lo cual hizo pensar a los Narnianos que se encontraba de incógnito. "y ellos…" prosiguió la joven señalando a los caballos que venían con ellos "son Hwin y Bree, son caballos Narnianos y hacía allá vamos" dijo sonriéndoles.

En pocos minutos comenzaron las explicaciones, comenzando por Shasta, quien en realidad no era el Príncipe Corín, sino un fugitivo Calormen hijo de un pescador, el joven había huido tras escuchar una conversación entre su padre y un guerrero que deseaba comprarlo. Bree había decidido ayudarle pues eso significaba también su libertad.

Aravis Range era parte de la nobleza Calormen, pero buscaba ir a Narnia para librarse de un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres con Ahoshta Tarkaan. La yegua Hwin la había salvado de suicidarse y juntas iniciaron su trayecto a Narnia, durante el viaje conocieron a Shasta y a Bree y se unieron a ellos.

Originalmente viajban a Narnia en busca de la liberata, pero habían descubierto noticias terribles y tenían que informar de ello a los Reyes y Reinas, entonces viendo la desesperación y la verdad en los jóvenes Calormen, Edmund, quien era famoso por sus excelentes consejos y juicios, se reveló como el Rey Edmund el Justo, presentó a su hermana menor, la Reina Lucy la Valiente, y también a los miembros de su campaña en esa ocasión.

Shasta suspiró aliviado y procedieron a contarles que el ejército Calormen planeaba invadir Archenland destruyendo Anvard y posteriormente invadir Narnia, con el apoyo obligado de los supervivientes de la masacre en Archenland que era un país pacífico. Ante la noticia, Edmund decidió que el resto del viaje lo realizaran Lucy, Rei y Serena, para completar su misión y además prevenir al Rey Lune; mientras que Orek, Arius y él mismo volverían por refuerzos a Narnia. Shasta y Aravis viajarían con el Rey pues deseaban ayudar.

Una vez en Anvard, Rei y Serena organizaron al ejército Archenliano en espera del regreso de Edmund. No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo tenían antes del ataque Calormen pero eran guerreras capaces, ya se les había emboscado una vez, no repetirían el mismo error.

Tras haberlas presentado en la corte de Anvard como portavoces y representantes de Narnia, Lucy les recordó que había alguien a quien ellas debían visitar.

Rei y Serena sonrieron recordando que tenían que buscar al herrero Michas, un centauro que había emigrado hacía Archenland siguiendo un sueño. Se excusaron con el Rey Lune y su hijo el Príncipe Corín, aun sorprendidas por su gran parecido con el joven Shasta.

Michas había dejado a su Clan cuando era un joven Centauro y desubrió que tenía el don de la herrería. Aprendió a forjar todo tipo de armas y descubrió gracias a un sueño, que las mejores hojas se lograban cuando la persona a quien pertenecerían derramaban unas gotas de sangre sobre el metal caliente mientras pensaban en lo que querrían lograr con esas armas. Con el tiempo se volvió famoso no sólo en Narnia, así que se estableció en Anvard, un punto de comercio y territoria neutral hasta hace poco.

Rei y Serena lo habíanconocido en su primer viaje a Anvard, cuando Oreius las había acompañado a que les forjaran sus primeras armas propias. La morena había pedido una espada, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie, mientras que la rubia pidió un bastón de pelea bastante peculiar, que aun llevaba consigo, además de ser de metal en vez de madera como era normal, éste podía expandirse a lo largo y contraerse de acuerdo a las necesidades de su portador.

En esa época, Michas había expandido su trabajo como herrero a forjador de anillos y artilugios, y cualquier otro tipo que le solicitaran, siempre usando la misma base que usaba para las armas; también descubrió que los anillos de unión debían ser aún más especiales por lo que desarrollo una nueva técnica, una que aunque dejaba a los futuros dueños de los mismos realmente agotados, valía la pena ya quera una verdadera representación física de los corazones de las personas que acudían a él.

Durante los últimos años no había tenido más de dos parejas como clientes para éste tipo de anillos, pero no le molestaba, era consciente que el entregar tu corazón a otra persona no siempre era fácil.

A Rei y Serena les había fascinado tanto la idea, y Michas se veía tan emocionado al hablar de ello, que secretamente prometieron volver a él para pedir sus anillos cuando estuvieran listas. Ninguna sabiendo aún que la otra esperaba poder entregarle a ella su corazón del mismo modo que ella lo hacía.

En casa del herrero, Metzli y Tletl, que era como la llamaban los miembros de los diferentes clanes de Centauros, fueron recibidas por Mirla, la esposa de Michas, y por Imohl, su hijo, quien a pesar de ser tan alto y fuerte como cualquier centauro, conservaba una apariencia humana.

La noticia del inminente ataque Calormen había llegado pronto a ellos, al igual que la llegada de quienes eran las portavoces de Narnia. Imohl deseaba tanto ayudar a defender a su familia, su hogar y sus hermanos de otros pueblos por lo que Rei y Serena le dieron instrucciones de ir a entrenar al castillo y volver por ellas en caso de emergencia si no habían vuelto aún.

El corazón de Michas brincó de alegría al ver a su esposa entrar a la herrería, seguida por Metzli y Tletl, hacía años que no las veía. Se enteró gracias a una interesante visita de Elineda, que ambas habían sido llamadas a Cair Paravel y que al parecer tenían un futuro prometedor ahí. Ellas también habían conquistado su cariño con sólo esa breve visita años atrás, y el Centauro corrió a abrazarlas a ambas, elevándolas del suelo con tal rapidez y fuerza que tomó desprevenidas no sólo a las guerreras sino también a Mirla quien sólo pudo sonreír ante la efusiva acción.

Mirla había conocido a su esposo cuando el recién llegó a Archenland, en un principio la intimidó la imponente y alta figura del herrero, pero con el tiempo le entregó su corazón y gustosa le dio un hijo cuando consumaron su unión. Había aprendido que los Centauros eran nobles y valientes criaturas que aunque preferían vivir en paz y alejados de los conflictos, pelearían por lo que creyeran correcto sin dudarlo ni un solo instante.

"Jóvenes hermanas, ¿Qué las trae a Anvard?" preguntó feliz el Centauro, imaginando que tenía que ver con la llegada de la Reina Lucy.

Serena explicó que habían venido a ser presentadas a la corte y que actualmente estaban liderando al ejército de Archenland preparando la Defensa contra el ataque del cual se habían enterado.

"Así que vienen a reabastecerse de armas" afirmó el centauro asintiendo en señal de aprobación sobre la decisión de las jóvenes guerreras. "Tengo cosas nuevas y comenzaré a trabajar en lo que me pidan" dijo feliz de ayudar.

"Hum, aunque el reabastecernos suena excelente" comenzó Rei "hemos venido por otro motivo" dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Serena se acercó a la morena viendo su nerviosismo y estrechó su mano con la suya, cuando Michas lo notó sonrió aun más ampliamente.

"¡Por la Melena de Aslan! Por fin decidieron hacerlo" Las guerreras levantaron la mirada sorprendidas. "Todos los clanes lo saben" dijo el Centauro sonriendo pícaramente "Aunque ahora le debo un arma a Oreius" Rei lo miró extrañada y Serena un poco preocupada "No me vean así" se defendió Michas. "Hicimos una apuesta, el me aseguró que estarían juntas antes de sus 20 años, yo creí que se necesitaría el fin de Narnia para hacerles ver lo que sentían."

Rei y Serena buscaran la mirada de la otra y luego voltearon a ver a Michas divertidas, era verdad que siempre habían sentido esto y que con los años sólo se había fortificado, se preguntaron si era cierto que todos sus hermanos lo sabían, finalmente y al mismo tiempo, ambas bajaron tristes sus miradas recordando lo que les había costado esa confesión.

Serena comenzó a llorar y Rei la abrazó inmediatamente tratando de consolarla. Michas las veía confundido, mientras se acercaba a ellas con su esposa.

"¿Qué ocurre pequeñas?" preguntó Mirla "Deberían estar felices, nosotros lo estamos" Dijo confundida también

"No se acabó Narnia" comenzó Rei abrazando a su prometida y con un nudo en la garganta "Pero perdimos a alguien muy importante"

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Michas. Serena suspiró y trato de calmarse, quería ser ella quien le explicara al herrero lo ocurrido. Después de todo, había sido su culpa.

"Nos emboscaron los Calormen" dijo la rubia llorando aún, separándose un poco de Rei, aun en su abrazo. "Yo fui herida gravemente, mamá, ella también por salvarme. Ella murió porque yo no estuve pendiente, estaba tan feliz de ver a Reir aun a mi lado que no me di cuenta que algo raro pasaba" entonces volvió a llorar ahora con más fuerza. "Fue mi culpa, ni siquiera me defendí" Michas, Mirla y Rei también lloraban.

"No mi ángel, no fue tu culpa" le aseguró Rei. "No fue culpa de nadie" dijo secando las lágrimas del rostro de Serena. "Todos bajamos la guardia" besó las manos de la rubia "Si a alguien quieres culpar, cúlpame a mi… Debí evitar que te hirieran" Serena abrazó con fuerza a la morena quien devolvió el gesto, a Rei le dolía ver así a su ángel, no quería que se culpara pro algo que no podía evitar.

"Tranquilas pequeñas" dijo Mirla notando el dolor y confusión en ambas "Elineda no querría que fueran infelices ahora que están juntas" les sonrió tratando de calmarlas

"Además" comenzó Michas "a menos que alguna de ustedes sea espía Calormen o supiera desde antse del ataque, no hay nada que pudieran hacer"

Despues de varios minutos de llanto y tratar de calmarlas, Rei y Serena porfin aceptaron que tenían razón y culparse no traería de vuelta a su madre. Mirla les llevó algo de beber a su esposo y sus invitadas, quienes ya estaban tranquilas.

"Y bien, ¿Quién va a comenzar?" Preguntó mirla tratando de alegrar el resto de la velada.

"Quisiera hacerlo yo primero" Dijo Serena sonriendo tímidamente. Michas lo meditó un momento.

"Bien, vamos" comenzó el Centauro. "Tletl, deberás esperar adentro, Mirla te hará compañía" Rei asintió y besó la mejilla de su ángel antes de levantarse.

Michas dirigió a Serena a su área de trabajo y procedió aexplicarle una vez más en que consistía el proceso que tomaría un par de horas.

Primero una aguja hirviendo debía ser introducida en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Ésta aguja estaría conectada a una vena vacía hecha a base de fibra. La sangre correría a través de ella hasta un cuenco en el fogón. Mientras la sangre del corazón era recolectada, lo más importante era que el sujeto pensara única y exclusivamente en la persona quien daría el anillo que forjarían.

Esa parte duraría unos cuantos minutos, que generalmente eran lo más difícil y doloroso del proceso para el afectado. Para Michas lo difícil venía después.

Mientras la persona estuviera conectada, dejando correr sus emociones en la sangre que fluiría hacia el cuenco en el fogón, el herrero debía reunir una determinada cantidad de metal; en éste caso usaría trilobita, que era el metal más costoso en Narnia, y el menos abundante, éste consistía en una aleación natural de tres elementos que lo hacían resistente y moldeable; y ponerlo en el fogón a que se fundiera.

Una vez fundida la trilobita, el flujo de sangre debía ser detenido en el preciso instante que se rompiera el vínculo, verter la trilobita fundida en el cuenco de sangre hasta crea una nueva aleación que comenzaría a cambiar de color.

La pérdida de sangre siempre debilitaba sobremanera al donante, por eso es que poca gente aceptaba hacerlo.

Finalmente, una vez que la aleación dejara de cambiar de color, se vertiría en el molde y después de unos minutos estaría listo para el grabado. Tras grabar las palabras que se le pidieran, el anillo estaría listo, e increíblemente éste no ardería ni quemaría como todo lo recién forjado.

El anillo es literalmente la representación física del corazón de quien pide hacerlo, porque no sólo vierte sangre, sino que está presente durante todo el proceso.

Serena aceptó plenamente consciente de lo que significaba hacerlo. Cuando la aleación dejo de cambiar de color, tanto ella como Michas se sorprendieron al ver que parecía iluminar todo, como lo haría la Luna. El grabado final fue 'Pertenezco a ti'

Michas le entregó el anillo y una cadena de planta, pidiéndole que aunque no dudaba que Tletl fuera la indicada, sólo se lo diera cuando estuviera totalmente segura. Serena asintió y colgó el anillo a la cadena y ésta a su cuello escondiéndolo entre su ropaje.

Cuando llegó el turno de Rei, ella se sorprendió notando que no era doloroso como creía, luego de razonarlo concluyó que no tenía porque serlo, después de todo le estaba dando su corazón a un ángel.

La aleación de Rei estuvo lista y nuevamente Michas se vio sorprendido por el color, iluminaba todo como una gran fogata; mientras el de Metzli era la luz de la Luna, el de Tletl era la luz del Fuego.

El grabado que Rei eligió fue 'Sólo tuya'. A Michas le causó gracia que ambas, sin saberlo, hubieran tratado de decir lo mismo. Al igual que con la rubia, le entregó a Rei su anillo y una cadena de plata pidiéndole lo mismo que a Serena.

Rei trató de pagarle a Michas por sus anillos, pues había sido un largo proceso y un esplendido trabajo, pero el Centauro se negó alegando que era un honor poder obsequiarle eso a sus jóvenes hermanas.

Mirla las invitó pasar la noche en su casa, ambas se veían agotadas y el viaje de vuelta al castillo en esas condiciones no era ideal, cuando ambas accedieron, Michas les preparó la habitación de huéspedes.

Después de cenar, ambas se fueron directo a la cama pensando en la batalla que se aproximaba, ninguna estaba dispuesta a permitir más sangre derramada a causa de los Calormen. Serena tomo su último vaso de leche en la habitación y luego volteó a ver a Rei quien le sonrió pícaramente

"Tienes bigotes de leche" dijo la morena sabiendo que en realidad solo era un poco de leche en la comisura de su boca.

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó Serena divertida

Rei se acercó a ella y gentil y delicadamente limpió los labios de la rubia con los suyos, escuchó un suave jadeo y luego sintió una mano firme en su nuca que le mando un extraño cosquilleo mientras Serena le devolvía el favor.

Ambas estaban realmente agotadas como para llevar las cosas más lejos, pero esta íntima exploración de sensaciones era maravilloso y por ahora suficiente.

Rei respiró profundamente al momento en que Serena se separó de ella y tiernamente frotó su nariz contra la de la rubia obteniendo con ello una gran sonrisa. Finalmente Rei se tumbó en la cama y dos segundos después Serena se recostó a su lado usando el hombro de la morena como almohada, mientras su brazo izquierdo reposaba libremente sobre el vientre de Rei quien con su mano izquierda abrazó a la rubia y la atrajo más hacía ella, relajándose mientras Serena depositaba un suave beso en su cuello.

"¿Te dolió mucho Sere?"

"En realidad no, al principio fue algo incómodo, pero no me pareció doloroso, sólo agotador" Dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos y reacomodándose ahora usando el pecho de la morena como su almohada.

"Tienes razón, solo fue algo extraño" dijo Rei. Se sentía muy bien así, tras varios minutos, cuando notó la respiración tranquila y pausada de Serena, los ojos de Rei se cerraron y dio la bienvenida a los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Serena abrió los ojos y escuchó el fuerte y constante latido del corazón de Rei mientras ésta última respiraba lentamente. La rubia notó que aunque no era la primera vez que amanecía en los brazos de Rei, era la primera vez que su corazón se escuchaba tan tranquilo y ese era un sonido realmente confortante y agradable con cual despertar. Se reacomodó y hecho un vistazo al rostro angular de Rei, completamente relajada mientras dormía. Estuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que por alguna razón Rei abrió los ojos y sonriendo se perdió en la mirada azul frente a ella.

"Buenos días mi ángel"

Serena sonrió y beso suavemente los labios de la morena "Buenos días Rei" dijo al separarse.

Permanecieron abrazadas aun en la cama disfrutando de la cercanía mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, ambas estaban a punto de volver a sumirse en el reino de los sueños cuando Imohl entró a la habitación y les apremió a volver al castillo pues eran necesitadas.

La batalla contra el ejército Calormen no fue sencilla, ganaron porque en el último minuto apareció Edmund con un ejército de apoyo compuesto por hombres, caballos, centauros, osos, perros, leopardos, panteras, enanos y seis gigantes.

Con Edmund volvió a Archenland el joven Shasta a quien más tarde el rey Lune reconoció como el Príncipe Cor, hermano gemelo del Príncipe Corin; Cor había sido secuestrado por soldados Calormen debido a una profecía que curiosamente acababa de cumplirse.

Un par de días después de eso, los Narnianos volvieron a casa, y en Cair Paravel anunciaron la próxima unión de Rei y Serena, tras lo que iniciaron los preparativos para su boda un par de meses después.

Conforme pasaban los días se podía ver que Serena estaba nerviosa y Rei comenzaba a sufrir curiosos cambios de humor.

El día anterior a la ceremonia, llegó el Sr. Tumnus a Cair Paravel con noticias sobre la Cierva Blanca, que te concedía tus deseos si la cazabas, por eso los dos Reyes y las dos Reinas, junto a algunos miembros de su corte, organizaron una cacería con cuernos y jaurías en los Bosques del Oeste, dónde se había avistado el animal; la cazarían como un obsequio para Rei y Serena con motivo de su matrimonio.

Nombraron a la rubia y la morena como reinas Regentes hasta su regreso, por lo que Serena pidió posponer su unión un par de días, a lo que Rei accedió.

No hacía mucho que había comenzado la cacería cuando la divisaron, y ella los hizo correr a gran velocidad por terrenos ásperos y suaves, a través de valles anchos y angostos, hasta que los caballos de todos los miembros de la corte quedaron agotados y sólo los cuatro Reyes y Reinas pudieron continuar la persecución. Esa fue la última vez que se les vió.

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… que son el alimento de mi imaginación. _

_Nuevamente lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ahora que ya no soy una esclava, estaré por acá más seguido... o por lo menos eso espero._


	10. Capitulo 09: Rei queda desconsolada

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 09**_

_**Rei queda desconsolada**_

_Hola a todos, nuevamente este capitulo no ha sido beteado aun. _

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo 09**_

_**Rei queda desconsolada**_

Cuando el sábado llegó, Serena estaba tan cansada que para variar se le hizo tarde, había quedado de llegar al Templo Hikawa a las 10am para practicar con Ami y luego estudiar, sin embargo eran las 11 y apenas se había levantado. Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo, recordando que además le faltaba su careta por lo que tuvo que volver a casa de nuevo.

Por fin estaba cerca del Templo cuando Steven se atravesó en su camino, Serena no alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo y chocó de lleno con él, quien se apresuró para ayudarle a levantar.

"Hola Serena" saludo Steven entregándole la maleta que había caído con ellos al suelo. "¿Sales de viaje?"

"¿Uh?" Serena lo miró confundida por lo que el joven señaló la maleta que ya se encontraba en el hombro de Serena "Ah no, es mi equipo, mira" dijo mostrándole su florete y careta. "Hoy tengo practica y ya es tarde" comentó tratando de rodearlo pero siendo detenida por la muñeca

"Parece que nuestro destino es encontrarnos. ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? Conozco una disco aquí cerca…"

"De hecho, no bailo… y las discos me parecen aburridas, no son lo mío" continuó Serena mientras avanzaba en dirección al templo pero siendo seguida por Steven

"Entonces, ¿un karaoke? No canto mal" continuó Steven. Serena notó que su otro 'dolor de cabeza' se acercaba a ellos

"¡Darien! Me da gusto verte" Dijo esperando que le ayudara a alejarse

"¿En verdad?, ¿ya recordaste?" preguntó Darien ilusionado

"No se de que estas hablando" le dijo Serena. Darien suspiró derrotado y sacó una serie de ilustraciones digitales en las que los personajes parecían ser él y la rubia.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Endymion, el Príncipe de la Tierra se enamoró de la bella princesa de la Luna quien se llamaba Serenity. Ellos fueron atacados por la perversa Reina Beryl y las fuerzas malignas del Negaverso. Endymion se disfrazó y salvó a la Princesa, pero luego…"

"¡Por favor!" Interrumpió molesto Steven "Prescolar está al otro lado del distrito"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Darien enfadado

"¿Crees que una hermosa y sofisticada chica como lo es Serena, está interesada en tu bobo cuento de hadas?" le desafió Steven

"Hum" comenzó Serena "en realidad es una bella historia…"Steven se alejó molesto mientras la rubia pausó un momento antes de continuar "Darien, deberías mostrársela a tu jefe, no a mi. Quizá puedan producirla ahora que no tienen producción" Concluyó la rubia firmemente convencida de que era un muy buen argumento, y se alejó hacía el Templo siendo seguida por Darien

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras vio que sus amigas ya la esperaban y afortunadamente no se veían molestas como imaginaba. Sin embargo, cuando Rei la vio con Darien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por Serena quien se dirigió a la habitación de la morena por la puerta exterior.

"Lamento la tardanza. En seguida salgo" se disculpó con Ami, quien ya estaba lista. Posteriormente se acercó a la morena quien la esperaba en la puerta y la saludo con un tierno beso. "Buenos días" entonces entró a la habitación y un par de minutos después salió con su vestimenta lista, careta y florete en manos.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, Darien explicó brevemente su encuentro con la rubia y cuando le contaron de que se trataba esto, decidió quedarse a observar, no recordaba que Serena fuera una persona ágil, algo que requería el esgrima, por lo que concluyó que sería interesante ver a la niña genio derrotando a la persona que había salvado el mundo.

Darien propusó que a ambas se les sujetara un par de pañuelos y la primera que despojara de ambas prendas a su contrincante, sería la ganadora. Serena no estaba segura de que eso fuera una buena idea, pero Darien la terminó convenciendo.

"Si le ganas a Ami, dejaré de 'molestarte' un par de semanas"

Serena sonrió ampliamente, realmente la ponía de nervios el cambio de actitud de Darien; finalmente Darien colocó las prendas en ambas, asegurándose de que las de la rubia estuvieran más flojas.

Ami y Serena se colocaron sus caretas, se saludaron y a la voz de ¡en garde!, empezó el combate. Las hojas iban y chocaban en un curioso baile adelante y atrás, en un principio ambas con prudencia tanteando a la otra. Pequeños pasos de puntillas buscando cada una el flanco de la otra, golpeando rítmicamente el suelo mientras combatían.

Un rápido embiste en su costado derecho, despojó a Ami de la primera prenda. Ambas rodearon el área establecida para el combate, luchando por mantener su guardia firme. Ami trató de embestir a Serena, lo cual probó ser todo un reto. De repente, un ataque a tajo de Serena, cargando todo su peso, decidió abruptamente el combate, tras lo cual ambas volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, saludaron con sus floretes y removieron las caretas.

Serena no había tenido un combate tan bueno en mucho tiempo, en realidad, desde Narnia, en gran parte por eso había dejado de practicar esgrima, ya que había dejado de representar un reto; la rubia se sorprendió recordando a su hermano y comparando sus técnicas con las de su amiga.

"Excelente combate Serena" dijo Ami jadeando

"Igualmente Ami" le respondió sonriendo "Eres muy buena" Entonces notó que sus amigas y Darien se veían muy sorprendidos, por lo que no pudo evitar reir. "Espero que cumplas tu promesa Darien" El joven solo asintió, asombrado de lo que había visto

"Vaya Serena," comenzó Lita "¡eres la mejor! He visto las medallas y trofeos de Ami, y a pesar de todo eso, tú la derrotaste como si fuera juego de niños."

"Es verdad," intervino Mina "mira a la pobre… está sudando y tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que tú estás como la fresca toronja" dijo maravillada

"Es lechuga" dijo Ami aun jadeando. Sus amigas la vieron sin entender, por lo que elaboró "Estás como la fresca lechuga, no toronja."

Serena sonrió y volteó a ver a Rei. "Deberían de ver a Rei combatir… yo nunca fui tan buena como ella con las armas blancas"

Todos voltearon a ver a Rei, no les parecía descabellado que Rei fuera buena con las armas punzo-cortantes. Rei sonrió y le dedicó una extraña mirada a Serena que sólo ella pudo identificar como problemas.

Serena se quitó el chaquetín esperando que Rei no estuviera planeando algo peligroso

"Las armas contundentes" comenzó Rei "son otra cosa. Deberían verla manejar un callado" Entonces dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación, volviendo unos segundos después con dos largos bastones de combate a base de madera. "Elige el que prefieras" dijo ofreciendo ambos a Serena.

La rubia no se molestó en mirar los palos, simplemente cogió uno y lo sostuvo en sus manos unos segundos antes de moverlo de un lado a otro, demostrando la agilidad con que lo usaba, a pesar que hacía mucho que no lo utilizaba, haciendo con esos movimientos, recordar a Rei que nunca había sido buena con ellos por lo que la morena sonrió arrepentida.

Una vez listas, Rei sorprendió a Serena quedándose quieta prefiriendo la defensa que pasar al ataque, inusual en la morena. La rubia la miró intensamente a los ojos y una risa gutural salió de sus labios.

Serena dio unos pasos hacia adelante, alejándose de donde pudiera lastimar a sus amigas, esperando que Rei hiciera lo mismo, luego la rubia se volteó y se puso de espaldas a la morena sin atacar, Rei frunció el ceño extrañada pero siguió en posición de defensa.

Serena empezó a hacer gestos cada vez más rápidos con el callado, Rei la observaba distraída y sin previo aviso la rubia dio un gran salto hacia atrás, quedando tras Rei a quien golpeó en las rodillas, Rei calló con estrépito asustada por el inesperado ataque recordando que su esposa había hecho eso contra un grupo de telmarinos en su última batalla en Narnia.

Rei se giró a tiempo de ver a Serena levantando su callado para golpearle en el pecho, pero la morena dio una voltereta hacia a un lado aprovechándolo para levantarse. Serena la miro con sorpresa, Rei aprovechó la confusión para asestarle un golpe en el brazo que la rubia bloqueó sin inmutarse y comenzó un nuevo ataque, Rei a la defensa paraba los ataques lo mejor que podía.

La morena apuntó un golpe hacia la cabeza de la rubia, quien bloqueó el golpe con facilidad, aprovechando para golpear el pecho de su contrincante. Rei se sorprendió al ver que no la había golpeado tan fuerte como parecía.

Rei dio un paso atrás y Serena la desarmó en ese momento, la morena trató de recuperar su callado pero golpes al aire y al suelo cerca de ella le evitaban hacerlo, Serena estaba jugando con Rei, lo cual comenzó a irritarla. Finalmente, algo cansada, pegó una voltereta hacía atrás, entonces recogió una gran rama seca del suelo, y recordando su entrenamiento con Oreius y lo bien que conocía su esposa, atacó de nuevo con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro.

Serena la miró confundida sabiendo que se proponía algo, decidió entonces volver a saltar hacia Rei, pero no cayó detrás como la morena esperaba, sino al lado derecho. Rei trató de voltear, pero no le dio tiempo y que sintió el callado golpeando su estómago con fuerza. La morena comenzó a caer al suelo, mareada y con la vista nublada, pero unos firmes brazos impidieron que llegara hasta él.

"No te pongas con Aslan a los rugidos" sonrió Rei tratando de sentarse para después levantarse

"Lo siento" comenzó Serena "creo que te dí con más fuerza de la que planeaba. ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó preocupada, aun con la morena en sus brazos

"Sí" dijo Rei poniéndose de pie "no te preocupes. Sabes que he tenido peores" dijo sonriendo.

Entonces ambas notaron que sus amigas y Darien las observaban atónitos, jamás las habían visto moverse con tal agilidad y naturalidad.

"Tienen que enseñarme a hacer eso" dijo finalmente Lita "Entreno artes marciales desde hace mucho y hay movimientos suyos que jamás he visto, con ningún sensei" continuó emocionada.

Minutos después, Serena estaba enseñando a Lita un salto sencillo que requería de usar el callado como punto de equilibrio y defensa. Al cabo de una hora, Lita ya lo había dominado. Se disponían a seguir con otro salto cuando Ami les recordó que debían estudiar.

Serena se excusó y se dio un rápido baño, si podía evitarlo, no iba a estar toda sudada y sintiéndose incómoda por ello, en una habitación tan pequeña como la de Rei.

Ami se sorprendió al ver que Serena realmente había mejorado y parecía estar poniendo atención a lo que se le explicaba, y finalmente, después de unas horas, decidieron darse un break y almorzar. Darien, quien había estado con ellas todo ese tiempo, ayudándolas con sus dudas, eligió ese momento para retirarse. Después de comer, cada quien partió a sus hogares acordando verse al día siguiente para animar a Rei.

No fue sorpresa que Rei ganara la competencia, aunque cuando le otorgaron el premio le pidieron que dirigiera unas últimas palabras a sus admiradores y ex compañeros de equipo.

"Gracias a todos por estar aquí" comenzó algo nerviosa "Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, y lamento mucho no poder seguir en competencias" Dijo mirando a sus entrenadores "Aunque ya no sea parte de esta escuela, ésta será siempre parte de mi" concluyó observando a las monjas que dirigían el colegio y haciendo una reverencia antes de alejarse y reunirse con sus amigas.

La siguiente semana fue relativamente tranquila para Rei y Serena, ahora que la morena había ganado su última competencia, parecía tener más fans en Juuban, hombres y mujeres por igual, aunque la más extraña era sin duda Melissa. En cuanto a Serena, Darien había cumplido su promesa y sólo le hacía preguntas inofensivas como quien era su banda favorita, a que se dedicaban sus pares, que quería estudiar al llegar a la universidad y cosas por el estilo; Steven en cambio, no parecía entender, era igual que su hermana a pesar de que Rei y Serena pasaban la mayor parte del día juntas.

El domingo llegó y aunque Serena había prometido salir con su papá y su hermano, las cobijas pudieron más que su voluntad por lo que se volvió a dormir.

"Serena ¡Levantate!" Ordenó Ikuko a su hija al verla aun acostada horas después de que su esposo saliera de casa "No puedes quedarte en cama todo el día" insistió jalando las cobijas.

"Mamá, es domingo. Déjame descansar" rogó la rubia sin resultado

"¡Levantate!" demandó su madre ganando el control de las cobijas y tomando a su hija del brazo "Tu padre y Sammy se fueron hace mucho, se suponía que irías con ellos" Dijo molesta

"Necesito dormir de vez en cuando" Dijo Serena abrazando su almohada y acurrucándose de nuevo

"Bien, me rindo" Dijo Ikuko haciendo sonreir a Serena "Era una sorpresa pero le tendré que decir a Rei que no quisiste levantarte" concluyo Ikuko ahora ella con la sonrisa en el rostro

"¿Rei? Pero ella salió el viernes por la tarde a un retiro con su abuelo" dijo Serena bostezando.

"Y volvió está mañana. Le dijimos que irían a ese centro de videos nuevo y se ofreció a acompañarte"

"¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?" Preguntó Serena levantándose a toda velocidad y dándose una ducha en tiempo record.

Al llegar al lugar donde se desarrollaba el juego, que era un juego de realidad virtual, Serena notó que había mucha gente formada para entrar, buscó entre la gente y por ninguna parte pudo ver a Sammy, su padre ni a Rei.

"Oh, quizá sea mejor volver a casa. Rei seguramente ya está dentro y probablemente el juego sea de guerra o algo similar" Le dijo a la gatita que decidió bajar de su hombro en ese instante "Ya tuve suficiente guerra para durarme una eternidad" concluyó Serena

Caminó hasta la entrada donde pudo ver a Steven charlando con el guardia, y a un lado suyo escuchó un golpe, similar a una bofetada, por lo que se acercó a ver de que se trataba.

"Te dije que te alejaras. No estoy interesada" Sentenció Melissa a un alto y fornido sujeto

"¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Rei quien llegaba en ese momento, notando la conmoción.

"Oh… puedo con ambas" dijo el sujeto acercándose a Rei quien se quedó quieta y lo observó con desprecio.

Serena se percató de ello y se acercó un poco más, logrando que el sujeto se alejara corriendo.

"Oh Rei, ¡mi heroína!" gritó Melissa colgándose de su brazo "Como me rescataste de ese sujeto, serás mi pareja durante el juego" continuó viendo que Serena estaba ahí

"Rei" Dijo Serena tomando la mano libre de la morena quien le sonrió.

"Hola cabeza de bombón. ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó Rei. Serena asintió y estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando la voz de Steven la interrumpió

"Melissa. ¿Qué haces?" preguntó molesto al verla del brazo de alguien más. Entonces vio a Serena también. "Oh… Ah… Hola Serena"

"Steven, Rei me acaba de salvar y entraremos juntas al juego" dijo Melissa puntualizando cada palabra

"Bueno, yo no dije eso…" comenzó Rei

"Acéptalo Melissa, porque voy a entrar yo con ella" interrumpió Serena

"Ah, Serena" dijo molesta Melissa siendo ahora interrumpida por su hermano

"Melissa, no olvides el porqué estamos aquí. Tenemos cosas que hacer." Dijo seriamente

Melissa se separó un poco de Rei, pero no soltó su brazo, sin notar que la morena entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Serena y le sonreía disculpándose silenciosamente por lo que estaba pasando.

Tras un omento de charla con Steven, comenzaron a caminar. Viendo que Melissa continuaba jalando a Rei hacia la entrada, Serena decidió soltar su mano entendiendo que no era culpa de la morena, sin embargo Rei no le permite alejarse apretando el agarre.

La primer parte del juego, consistente en una proyección durante la cual debían permanecer en asientos en forma de carros de mina, fue algo extraña, siendo estos diseñados para dos personas, Steven se vio obligado a sentarse solo mientras que Melissa y Serena se sentaban ambas con Rei, quien no soltaba a la rubia.

"Oh Rei, tengo miedo" dijo Melissa aprovechando para abrazar a Rei

"¡Por favor! Son falsos." Gritó Serena

Al escuchar la voz de su hija, Kenji giró la cabeza y vio a la rubia con Rei y una chica más.

"¿Por qué no la sueltas?" preguntó Melissa molesta creyendo que era la rubia quien no soltaba la mano de Rei

"¿Serena?" preguntó su padre viendo extrañado la escena

Serena volteo en esa dirección y se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar con su padre.

"Papá, Sammy, creí que no los alcanzaríamos" Dijo sonriendo al tiempo que el carrito se sacudía haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Melissa comenzaba a ponerse de pie pero también perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Rei mientras que Serena caía fuera del asiento, sin embargo fue atrapada por Steven, quien se sonrojó con el contacto

"Steven, ¿qué significa eso?" preguntó molesta melissa viendo a Serena en los brazos de su hermano

"Yo sólo… la atrapé antes de que cayera" dijo mientras Serena recuperaba el equilibrio.

"Jajaja, sí. Sólo evitó que visitara a mi amigo el suelo" se defendió la rubia viendo las expresiones serias de su padre y su esposa.

Para la siguiente parte del juego, les proveyeron de un equipo especial consistente en un peto, el cual mantenía la puntuación en una pantalla LSD, y una pistola de rayos laser artificiales, conectada a dicho peto.

Steven, Melissa, Serena y Rei recorrían juntos los pasillos del laberinto que era el juego, diversos tipos de monstruos se aparecían y debían dispararles para hacerlos desaparecer. Melissa logró eliminar a varios murciélagos y cuando monstruos con apariencia humanoide se presentaron, Steven y Rei comenzaron una secreta competencia.

"Vaya, son muy buenos" dijo Serena asombrada

"Es mejor de lo que creí" se maravilló Melissa

"Buno, al menos debo tratar" dijo Serena disparando y fallando el tiro.

"Impresionante Serena" se mofó Melissa destruyendo dos monstruos

"Sí, en fin. ¿Quién quiere participar en bobos juegos de guerra?" suspiró Serena, recordando con tristeza las vidas que realmente había tenido que arrebatar para mantener a salvo a su familia, y su pueblo.

"No sabía que fueras una gallina Serena" dijo Melissa "Te diste por vencida muy rápido" Se acercó a la rubia y le susurró al oído "Así tendré el camino libre"

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó molesta Serena

Mientras la tensión entre ambas se elevaba, un nuevo monstruo apareció entre ellas, al verlo, Steven y Rei dispararon. Melissa estaba nuevamente colgada del brazo de la morena un par de segundos después.

"Lo siento, pero esto no va a pasar" Dijo Rei alejándose de Melissa quien sólo la miró confundida, mientras la morena se acercaba a Serena rodeando su cintura con su brazo izquierdo. "No puedes obligar a alguien a que le agrades"

"Eso es Rei" dijo Serena aprobatoriamente asintiendo su cabeza. En ese momento se apareció un nuevo monstruo justo frente a ella. "¡AH! ¡Un zombie!" gritó aterrada la rubia y corriendo sin rumbo fijo

"¡Espera cabeza de bombon! ¡Te vas a perder!" gritó Rei corriendo tras ella.

Después de varios minutos Rei logró alcanzar a Serena y trató de enseñarle a disparar y mejorar su puntería, como había hecho tantas otras veces en Narnia, pero por alguna razón parecía una causa perdida. Finalmente Rei se dio por vencida, al menos por ahora, tomó la mano de su novia y comenzó a correr disparando a todo objetivo que se apareciera.

"Cómo en los viejos tiempos" sonrió Serena

"Sólo mantén el ritmo Metzli"

Mientras corrían, Sammy las alcanzó a ver por un pasillo y las siguió para pedirles ayuda

"¡Serena!" gritó

"¿Qué pasa Sammy?" Preguntó intrigada la rubia

"¡Es papá!" dijo preocupado "Está en problemas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rei comenzando a preocuparse

"Uno de los monstruos es real. No desaparece con ningún disparo" Lloró Sammy

"¿Qué?" exclamó Serena

"Yo iré a ver" dijo Rei. "Quédense aquí" le ordenó a la rubia y su hermano, pero Serena la detuvo del brazo.

"¡No!" Sentenció Serena "En las malas y en las peores, ¿recuerdas?" Rei sonrió derrotada y le pidieron a Sammy que las guiara.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba su padre, Rei fingió caerse y torcerse el tobillo, apremiando a Serena a que no se preocupara por ella y tuviera cuidado. Rei aprovechó el resguardo de una pared para transformarse en Sailor Mars.

Kenji peleaba con el monstruo valientemente y evitaba que los tentáculos que éste poseía lo atraparan, pero se estaba agotando rápidamente.

"¡Papá!" gritó Sammy

"¡Aléjate de él Monstruo!" Ordenó Serena atrayendo la atención del monstruo

"¡NO! ¡Váyanse de aquí!" Gritó Kenji, arrojando un extintor a la bestia, quien giro y decidió embestir a su atacante.

De entre la espuma del extintor destruido por el monstruo, aparecieron sus tentáculos que lograron atrapar a los tres miembros de la familia Tsukino.

"Ahora su energía es mía" dijo el monstruo

Tras unos minutos, sólo Serena quedaba consciente, pero con muy poca energía por lo que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, sin embargo alcanzó a distinguir dos figuras extrañas además del monstruo.

"Creo que no me invitaron a la fiesta" todos voltearon hacia la voz que Serena le era muy familiar

"Sailor Mars. Tú de nuevo" dijo el alienígena

"Es hora de sacar la basura" comenzó Sailor Mars "Soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Y te castigaré, en el nombre de mi Princesa"

El monstruo soltó a sus victimas y cargó contra Sailor Mars quien invocó su poder.

"Fuego de Marte" inició concentrando su energía "¡Enciéndete!" Extrañamente el fuego se extinguió antes de llegar a su objetivo

"Qué mal que tu fuego no te pueda ayudar ahora" se burló el alienígena rosa.

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Sailor Mars al borde de la desesperación

"No sé quien seas" Dijo Serena al incorporarse "Pero no te des por vencida. Los mejores guerreros pueden hacer lo más con lo menos"

"Yo… no sé que hacer" se lamentó Sailor Mars

El monstruo trató de embestir a Sailor Mars pero Serena tacleó a la morena alejándola del peligro.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó sorprendida Sailor Mars

"Trataste de salvarnos, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte" sonrió Serena

El monstruo volvió a embestirlas y ambas corrieron en la misma dirección, justo entonces una rosa blanca se atravesó en el camino de la bestia.

"Incluso la más pequeña de las flores puede ser letal, pues hay en la belleza y el amor, un gran poder" dijo Lady Elea

"¿Uh? ¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó molesto el alienígena azul.

"Cómo el viento caliente y secó que sopla en el desierto, soy una ayuda fugaz. Soy Lady Elea"

"Tu eres quien salvó a Rei la otra noche, cuando iba a casa" Afirmó Serena. "Debo agradecerte por ello, pues al hacerlo, me salvaste a mi también"

Entonces Sailor Mars, quien se había vuelto a perder en la profunda mirada de Lady Elea, notó ella y Serena estaban ambas en el mismo lugar, por lo que no era posible que fueran la misma persona, la cual la dejó muy confundida

"Admiro tu valor" Comenzó Lady Elea dirigiéndose a Serena "Pero los humanos no tienen la capacidad para enfrentar a estos monstruos" Llegó al punto donde estaba la rubia y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. "Ahora, permíteme ayudarte" El monstruo atacó a Lady Elea, quien desenvainó su espada. "El verdadero valiente no busca pelea, sin embargo, si ésta también lo involucra, debe responder" concluyó atacando al monstruo.

El monstruo atacó con sus tentáculos, que fueron cortados por la espada de Lady Elea. "Impresionante" dijo el monstruo volviendo a atacar, ahora con más tentáculos y logrando capturar a Lady Elea

"Alguien que la ayude" gritó Sailor Mars

"Suéltame" demandó Lady Elea. Serena se disponía a taclear al monstruo y ayudar a la salvadora de Rei

"Burbujas de Mercurio" se eschuchó una voz y luego una densa niebla llenó el lugar, impidiendo a Serena ver más allá de unos centímetros de distancia

"¡Rayo creciente" gritó otra voz, con cuyo ataque logró destruir los tentáculos y liberar a Lady Elea

"¿Uh?" preguntó confundida Serena cuando la niebla comenzó a disiparse y logró distinguir a cinco chicas más vestidas como Sailor Mars, aunque en otros colores

"En caso de que no lo supieras, somos un equipo" dijo Sailor Jupiter al monstruo

"Chicas, me alegro de verlas" comenzó Sailor Mars "No van a creer lo que pasó. Mi fuego… se extinguió" Dijo cabizbaja y arrodillándose derrotada

"Sailor Mars, ¿estás segura?" preguntó Sailor Mercury preocupada

"No te preocupes, quizá sólo estás cansada" trató de animarla Sailor Venus

Luna, quien llegó con las Sailor Scouts, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero no podía externar su opinión ya que Serena estaba ahí.

"Mostrémosle al monstruo de que estamos hechas" sugirió Sailor Jupiter

"¡Rayo creciente!"

"¡Trueno de Jupiter… resuena!"

Los ataques combinados lograron destruir al monstruo, por lo que los alienígenas viéndose en desventaja, decidieron retirarse.

"Ganaron ésta batalla Sailor Scouts" comenzó el alienígena rosa "Pero volveremos a vernos, no se preocupen" luego desaparecieron.

"Sailor Scouts" Intervino Lady Elea ganando la atención de las guerreras "Su amistad es su mayor fortaleza. Si se mantienen juntas, serán invencibles. Hasta pronto" concluyó y luego también ella desapareció.

"¿Podría alguien explicarme que está pasando aquí?" preguntó Serena "¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿qué era esa cosa?, ¿a que se refería Lady Elea con que los humanos no podemos enfrentar a esos monstruos?, ¿ustedes no son humanas?" Entonces se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de gente acercándose por lo que Serena desvió la mirada en esa dirección, cuando la volvió a dónde estaban las extrañas guerreras, y no había nadie ahí. "¿Uh?, ¿a dónde se fueron?"

Unos segundos después Rei llegó cojeando a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. Tras ella entraron sus amigas quienes ayudaron a Sammy y su padre. Serena les contó lo sucedido y todas desviaron la mirada sin saber que decirle.

Por la noche en casa de los Tsukino, Ikuko estaba curando las heridas de su familia mientras Rei se encontraba sentada abrazando a Luna y hablando con ella en un murmullo.

"Lady Elea no es Serena, y mi fuego no funcionó" volteo a ver a Serena quien era atendida por su madre. "¿Qué debo hacer Luna?" Le preguntó llorando a su guardiana quien trató de devolverle el abrazo y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, que sólo debía tener fe.

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… que son el alimento de mi imaginación._


	11. Capitulo 10: Vibrantes Retoños

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Vibrantes Retoños**_

_Hola a todos, ¡ya volví! Les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, me enfrasque demasiado en una de mis otras historias y luego tuve que hacer un viaje, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y haré todo lo posible por alternar las actualizaciones de manera equitativa._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Este capítulo es **algo gráfico** (aunque no tanto) con respecto a su **contenido sexual**, así que si hay menores de edad o intolerantes cerca, espera a que se vayan antes de leer._

_Les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Vibrantes Retoños**_

Cuando los miembros de la Corte volvieron a Cair Paravel con la terrible noticia de la desaparición de los Reyes y Reinas, Rei y Serena decidieron posponer su unión indefinidamente. Además organizaron una campaña de búsqueda por todo el oeste de Narnia, comenzarían en el Gran Río a la altura del Lago Congelado, cruzarían el Bosque del Oeste y todo el Erial de Farol, donde se les vio por última vez.

Al llegar al Bosque Vibrante, situado al sur del Lago Congelado, se decidió que también recorrerían esa región en busca de los Reyes y Reinas. Al final de varios largos días de búsqueda y negociaciones con los árboles, quienes aseguraban les habían llegado rumores de sus hermanos del noroeste, de que los Reyes y Reinas se habían internado entre las ramas secas y luego habían desaparecido cerca del Faro, Rei y Serena, quienes actuaban como Reinas Regentes, se tomaron un descanso y acamparon lejos de todos, a orilla del Gran Río al pie la Gran Cascada.

Ambas se encontraban relajándose bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a ceder paso a la luz de la Luna y las estrellas al llegar la noche.

Serena suspiró contenta, rindiéndose al momento de sentir un leve empujón contra su cuerpo, por lo que se encontró tumbada sobre la hierba, mientras tiernamente Rei la apresaba bajo ella, y capturaba sus labios, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y una mano para no dejarle caer todo su peso, permitiendo mientras que su mano libre recorriera el cuerpo bajo ella y comenzara a desabotonar la camisa que era prisionera entre el cinto a la altura de la cintura y la blanca piel de su prometida.

Serena sintió una leve descarga cuando los cálidos dedos de Rei entraron en contacto con su piel y comenzaron a trazar un camino hacia el norte, deteniéndose justo entre ambos senos de la rubia, rompiendo el besa para poder observarla un momento. Los músculos de la rubia se contrajeron en anticipación y se descubrió desabotonando la camisa la camisa de la morena; logrando deshacerse de los botones, se permitió acceso a la suave piel que no quería más que tocar, acariciar y…

Sintió una brisa de aire frio cuando fue despojada de su camisa y los labios de su prometida encontraron el camino a su garganta, el cuerpo de la rubia se arqueó ante el contacto, una necesidad escalando en su interior, más fuerte que nada que hubiera sentido antes.

La presión de la ropa contra su cuerpo era intolerable y se alegró cuando Rei por fin aflojó el cinto que mantenía el pantalón sujeto a su cintura. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus piernas quedaron expuestas a la naturaleza, luego un intenso ardor la consumió mientras sus piernas eran separadas por la morena y largos dedos acariciaban sus desnudos muslos y entrepiernas.

Fue como una explosión dentro de ella, Serena perdió la noción de dónde se encontraba, lo único que conocía era la presión que sentía intensificándose, centrada en torno a las firmes caricias de Rei, el recorrido de sus labios y el firme y rítmico movimiento que las acercaba más y más, llevándola finalmente a la cima con una sensación tan poderosa que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo y vibró con su corazón.

Le costaba trabajo respirar, su cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez hasta que lentamente comenzó a relajarse gracias a los gentiles y suaves movimientos de Rei. Serena temblaba y sus manos se aferraban a la morena, quien la envolvió con sus brazos y piernas susurrando a su oído.

"Shh… tranquila" Rei acariciaba el rubio cabello de su prometida, un poco preocupada por la reacción de la rubia. "Tranquila, te tengo mi ángel" Observó como la rubia cabeza se hundía en su cuello, por lo que la morena terminó recostándose a su lado, apretando el abrazo, acercándolas aún más. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Hermosos ojos amatista la observaban entre abiertos mientras Serena asentía suavemente. Su mano lentamente recorría el costado de Rei, causando con ello leves cosquilleos a la morena. Serena continuó su recorrido trazando círculos en el abdomen de la morena, y meneó suavemente la cabeza, asombrada aún por la sensación. "Yo no… no sabía que esperar… pero… um, ¿sabes Rei? De veras me agradó eso" Dijo besando el cuello de su prometida, disfrutando la reacción obtenida. "Me pregunto…" Se acercó más, deseando el contacto y notando el cambio en la respiración de Rei "Veamos si puedo…" besó la clavícula de la morena, comenzando un recorrido con sus labios mientras sus manos exploraban el cuero ahora bajo ella, comenzando con suaves caricias, luego con más confianza y pasión al sentir el cuerpo de Rei estremecerse, dando con ello paso libre a su deseo e imaginación.

Rei despertó con Serena entre sus brazos, ambas acurrucadas a orilla de la cascada. Una áspera manta cubría sus cuerpos a partir de sus cinturas a pesar de lo áspero del terreno, se sentía cómoda y totalmente relajada. La morena centró la mirada en un tronco lleno de moho a un costado suyo mientras el agua caía libremente. Era quizá media mañana y el clima era perfecto, fresco y soleado.

Además del agua, los únicos sonidos que podía distinguir eran la respiración pausada y rítmica de Serena, algunos pájaros y lo que probablemente serían ardillas a su alrededor. Fuera de eso, estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso que podría escuchar un retoño brotar.

El cuerpo contra el suyo se estiró, por lo que volvió a centrar su mirada en la rubia, quien la abrazó con fuerza atravesando su abdomen y hundiendo su rostro nuevamente en el cuello de la morena.

Rei sonrió feliz y siguió el vuelo de una mariposa mientras descendía sobre una flor que se tambaleó suavemente a causa del peso y aleteo del insecto. Después, el sonido del agua volvió a arrullarla y conducirla al reino de los sueños.

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, se que es demasiado corto, en especial comparado con otros capítulos, pero supuse (en contra de mi buen juicio) que esto sería mejor que nada… _

_Espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… que son el alimento de mi imaginación._


	12. Capitulo 11: Confia en ti Tletl

_**NARNIA Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Confía en ti Tletl**_

_¡Hola a todos! Les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, me parece que estoy demasiado enfrascada en otra de mis otras historias y además esto de trabajar aunque es bueno para la economía no es tan bueno para el tiempo libre, pero haré todo lo posible por alternar las actualizaciones de manera equitativa._

_Este fic es un x-over entre Narnia y Sailor Moon, siendo los personajes principales Rei y Serena. Es un yuri, así que si no estas cómodo o cómoda con la idea de __dos mujeres juntas en una relación de pareja__, entonces no sigas leyendo. _

_Les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, quizá algunos, pero si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Confía en ti Tletl**_

Serena se percató que Rei se había distanciado de sus amigas tras el incidente en el juego de realidad virtual. Cuando llegaba al templo tras sus jornadas en la televisora, Rei actuaba como si nada ocurriera, realizando sus labores como sacerdotisa; pero la rubia estaba preocupada ya que ya que ni siquiera en la escuela parecían convivir como antes. Aunque era cierto que eso le daba más tiempo con su esposa, y que la morena generalmente era muy reservada, no era algo normal que una vez que aceptaba a alguien y le abría su corazón, les echara sin un motivo aparente, no creía que las chicas hubiera hecho algo que molestara a Rei, así que le intrigaba saber que había ocurrido.

Cuando Serena enfrentó a Rei un jueves en el Templo Hikawa, la morena sonrió tristemente, se abrazo fuertemente a su esposo y soltó a llorar. Serena regreso el abrazo y trato de calmar a su esposa lo mejor que pudo, tras varios minutos que le parecieron eternos, Rei aun sin soltarse del abrazo de su ángel le dijo parte de lo que la abrumaba.

"No he podido protegerte, ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mi… y tengo miedo de perderte… no quiero... no quiero volver a pasar por eso… y no quiero poner a nadie en riesgo por mi incapacidad actual… Elineda… no quiero que eso le suceda a nadie…"

"Amor" comenzó Serena alejándose un poco del abrazo para poder ver a Rei a los ojos. "Lo que sea que este pasando aquí, con esos monstruos que han atacado, no son tu culpa… lo que sucedió en el juego de realidad virtual, no era algo que pudieras evitar. Ni tú ni yo estábamos preparadas" La rubia tomo el rostro de la morena en sus manos, le limpió las lágrimas del rostro y le otorgó un beso antes de proseguir. "Creo que alejarte de las chicas no es la solución, además…" Serena sonrió dulcemente "Elineda seguramente estaría enfadada contigo por pensar de esa manera"

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, la imagen de Elineda reprendiéndola era extrañamente un agradable recuerdo. "Aún así, no he podido protegerte" concluyó la morena

"Tletl, estoy segura que de haber estado ahí, de no haberte torcido el tobillo, seguramente habrías encontrado la forma de atacar a ese monstruo. Debes confiar en ti."

Rei sonrió amargamente pensando que si Serena supiera que ella había estado ahí, no estaría tan segura de su habilidad.

Al día siguiente no tendrían clases ya que la Srita. Mónica había logrado convencer al director de la escuela que les permitiera tener un viaje de práctica, ya que en esa época del año, los árboles de cerezo se veían espectaculares y sería una lástima no disfrutar del clima tan agradable que se presentaba.

"mmmh, día libre… es genial que el Sr. Kirby también me diera el día" Dijo Serena sonriendo a sus amigar en el parque.

"Vaya, es una escena increíble" dijo Mina sorprendida viendo a su alrededor.

"Apuesto a que fue difícil convencer al director" comentó Ami

"No, en realidad no" respondió sonriendo la Srita. Mónica "Le dije que era parte de nuestros estudios de ecología y medio ambiente"

El grupo, el cual consistía en la Srita. Mónica, Ami, Mina, Lita, Molly, Melissa, Rei y Serena, continuó caminando por el parque buscando un lugar donde disfrutar de su día de campo hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Kelvin a uno metros.

"Molly! Molly!" Gritaba el chico haciendo señas al grupo invitándolas a sentarse con él.

"Hola Kelvin, gracias por reservarnos un lugar" Dijo Ami.

"Si Kelvin, es un lugar genial" sonrió Serena tomando la mano de Rei, quien también sonrió. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Melissa.

"¿A qué hora llegaste Kelvin?" Preguntó Molly

"Anoche, a las 9:00pm" Afirmó el muchacho

"QUÉ!" preguntaron todas sorprendidas

"Pero, seguramente pasaste fríio" Comentó preocupada Ami.

"Ese no es problema" afirmó Kelvin sonriendo y mostrando que contaba con un cobertor

"Kelvin, no debiste molestarte" dijo la Srita. Mónica

"Oh, no es molestia. Yo quise hacerlo por ustedes… haría cualquier cosa en el mundo por Molly."

"Huh?" preguntó la aludida "¿Lo hiciste por mi?"

"Sí, especialmente por ti" afirmó sonrojado el chico

Serena sonrió y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rei. "Al menos a ellos no les tomo un desastre aceptarlo"

"No debió tomarnos eso tampoco a nosotras" susurró Rei. "Pero somos muy testarudas"

"Sabes, este lugar me recuerda al Prado Danzarin" Dijo Serena al oído de Rei mientras todos preparaban sus almuerzos.

Rei sonrió mirando a su alrededor. Era una lástima que las hojas de los cerezos en flor no pudieran charlas con ellas como lo hacían en Narnia.

Serena entonces concentró su atención en el almuerzo que Rei había preparado para ambas.

"Vaya, está delicioso" Serena miro a su alrededor y se percató que alguien no estaba comiendo absolutamente nada. "Oye Melissa, ¿dónde está tu almuerzo?"

"No necesito comida, sólo energía" afirmo la peliroja.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto intrigada Serena.

"Ah… eh… yo quiero decir…" comenzó Melissa

"Ya veo" interrumpió Serena "No trajiste nada contigo. No te preocupes. Rei y yo trajimos bastante, podemos compartir contigo, ¿cierto Rei?"

Rei sonrió divertida ofreciendo una porción a Melissa. La morena una vez más se sorprendió ante la bondad de su ángel, aun sabiendo que a Melissa le atraía Rei y que le había declarado abiertamente una guerra a Serena por sus afectos, guerra que Melissa había perdido mucho antes de iniciarla, la rubia seguía tratando a la joven peliroja como a una buena amiga preocupándose por su bienestar.

Melissa tomo renuente el platillo que le ofrecían, estaba a punto de introducir un bocado en su boca cuando vio a su hermano en la distancia. Serena siguió la mirada de Melissa y también le vio.

"Es Steven" comentó Serena ganando la atención del grupo "Mlissa, ¿por qué no se acerca y que une al grupo?"

"¿Es tu hermano?" pregunto Mina, quien nunca lo había visto "Es un bombón! ¿Por qué no lo invitas?"

"Quizás sea tímido" Dijo Ami

"Pues es molesto" Dijo Rei enfadada

"¿Porqué?" Pregunto la Srita. Mónica "Es un buen chico"

"Siempre está siguiendo y observando a Serena… como si la estuviera asechando"

"Ya hablamos de ello Rei" Dijo seria Serena

"Bien, pero debes reconocer que es verdad" dijo aun molesta la morena.

Tras unos minutos, el grupo de disperso permitiéndole a Serena y Rei hablar al respecto.

"Tletl, sabes que aun cuando el insista, no me interesa, ¿cierto?" preguntó abrazando a la morena.

Rei suspiró devolviendo el abrazo "Sí, pero no por eso debo estar de acuerdo en que te aseche y trate de seducirte"

"La única persona ante cuya seducción caigo, eres tú" afirmó Serena.

Rei se inclino hacia Serena con el objetivo de capturar sus labios, sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por un grito. Se encaminaron al lugar de donde provenía el grito para investigar y se toparon con los cuerpos inconscientes de Molly, Kelvin y la Srita. Mónica. Minutos después se encontraban en la enfermería.

"Estarán bien" dijo el Doctor tras examinarlos "Pero están débiles. Es como si hubieran perdido toda su energía ¿Saben que les ocurrió?" ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza "Es extraño, van 10 casos como estos el día de hoy."

"¿Tantos?" preguntó alarmada Rei

"Sí" afirmó el Doctor. "No es insolación, de eso estoy seguro" concluyo alejándose a su despacho.

"Quédate con ellos Sere." Dijo Rei "Iré a buscar a las chicas"

Tan pronto Rei salió de la enfermería, fue enfrentada por Luna y Artemis quienes le dijeron que las chicas se encontraban en problemas.

"Por el poder de Marte!" Gritó Rei transformándose en Sailor Mars.

Tras unos momentos, Sailor Mars econtró a sus amigas atrapadas en unos extraños campos de fuerza perdiendo su energía.

"Apresurate, no resistirán mucho más" apremió Artemis

En ese instante Sailor Mars de percató de un monstruo saliendo entre los árboles, riéndose malévolamente.

"Sailor Mars!" gritó Luna "Usa tu fuego!"

"Oh, sí!" Dijo Sailor Mars "Fuego de marte, enciéndete!" Una llama salió de entre los dedos de la senshi del fuego, sin embargo ésta se extinguió antes de golpear a su objetivo. "Pero, ¿porqué no funcionó?" preguntó cabizbaja Sailor Mars

"Sailor Mars!" comenzó Ami "No dejes que te atrape"

"Pase lo que pase, no la veas a los ojos" Dijo Lita

"¿Sus ojos?" preguntó extrañada Sailor Mars, sin darse cuenta que el demonio se preparaba para embestirla, logrando taclearla y atraparla en el suelo.

"Suéltame!" Demando Sailor Mars "Que me sueltes!" insistió tratando de liberarse

El monstruo la apretó contra el suelo con más fuerza. En ese momento Sailor Mars abrió sus ojos "Ya eres mia" afirmó el monstruo.

Por algún motivo, con esas palabras, Sailor Mars se transformó nuevamente en Rei. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto?" Comenzó a llorar la morena "No lo entiendo" entonces un portal se abrió en el suelo bajo ella, el cual comenzó a succionarla.

"REI!" grito Mina

"Sálvate Rei!" rogó Lita

El monstruo se alejo, pero Rei ya se encontraba atrapada en el portal.

"Rei!" Luna gritó corriendo hacia Rei tratando de ayudarla, pero fallando y siendo absorbida también.

Dentro del portal, Rei abrazo fuertemente a Luna contra sí mientras caían lentamente en un infinito abismo. Por algún motivo, ambas lograron comunicarse de manera telepática.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer Luna? Parece que ya no puedo ser Sailor Mars"_

"_Enfréntalo Rei. Tú ya no querías ser Sailor Mars, ¿o sí?"_

"_No. Sólo quería un día tranquilo con Serena y las chicas"_

"_Entonces ese es el problema. Mientras te sientas de ese3 modo, no podrás ser Sailor Mars"_

"_Pero entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlas? ¿qué puedo hacer Luna? No puedo abandonarlas"_

Rei abrió los ojos y se percato de que se encontraban en un extraño limbo.

"¿Dónde estamos Luna?" Rei notó que la gatita en sus brazos se encontraba inconsciente. "Oh, he sido un terrible dolor de cabeza para ti últimamente, ¿cierto? Lo lamento mucho Luna"

"Princesa de Marte" Susurró una voz que le fue extrañamente familiar a la morena, quien elevo la mirada y se encontró con el espíritu de la verdadera madre de Metzli.

"Reina Serenity" Saludo Rei arrodillándose frente a ella.

"No hay necesidad de ello pequeña" Dijo Serenity indicándole a Rei que se levantara. "Estoy en tu mente. Estaré aquí cada vez que tú o mi hija me necesiten"

"Oh" fue lo único que atino a decir Rei poniéndose de pie. Entonces recordó que es lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar a ese lugar. "¿Puede ayudarme? Debo rescatarlas"

Serenity sonrió y el escenario a su alrededor cambió. Ahora se encontraban en la sala del trono en el palacio del Milenio de Plata. Luna ahora despierta y de pie a un lado de Rei, y frente a ambas, una Serenity menos traslucida, sosteniendo su palma extendida hacia la morena.

"El cristal de plata" Se sorprendió Rei viendo que es lo que Serenity le estaba ofreciendo.

"La fuerza que necesitas para salvar a tus amigas, la encontraras aquí" Afirmó Serenity.

"Creía que solo un miembro de la familia real podía portarlo" Observó confundida Rei, sin tomar el cristal en sus manos.

Serenity se acercó a ella forzándole a tomar el cristal. "Ese día en Narnia Rei, te volviste una con mi hija" Dijo indicando el anillo que colgaba del cello de la morena. "El cristal de plata te reconoce como a ella desde el día en que oficialmente te dio su corazón" Rei la miró sorprendida y abrumada por el descubrimiento. "Cuando las envié a la Tierra, le pedí a Aslan que las entrenara. Debían estar listas para luchar contra el Negaverso"

"Pero, Reina Serenity" intervino Luna "Endymion y …"

"Luna, lo que paso en el pasado, ahí debe quedarse" Interrumpió la Reina Serenity. "Cuida de ellas, como lo has hecho hasta ahora" pidió Serenity a la gatita, quien únicamente logró asentir con la cabeza. "Y tú, Sailor Mars" Dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Rei "Cuidaras del cristal de plata a partir de ahora, y cuidaras de mi hija, como lo has hecho siempre"

Rei sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Gracias" dijo en un susurro.

"Ahora di –Por el poder del Cristal Lunar-"

Rei extrañada, hizo lo que se le indicó y Sailor Mars volvió en ese momento, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca.

Una luz cegó sus ojos y tras un momento, Luna y Sailor Mars se encontraron nuevamente en el parque, percatándose de que sus amigas seguían atrapadas y casi sin energía.

Sailor Mars atacó al monstruo, sin embargo, a pesar de la energía que le proporcionaba el Cristal de Plata, no pareció ser suficiente y el monstruo la lanzó contra un árbol. Justo cuando el demonio se disponía a atacarla de nuevo, una figura con armadura intervino distrayendo la atención del atacante.

"Gran entrada Lady Elea" Dijo Sailor Mars al percatarse de lo que sucedía.

"Sailor Mars" Dijo Lady Elea luchando con el monstruo "Sólo tú puedes salvar a tus amigas"

"Huh" Preguntó confundida la guerrera del fuego.

"Princesa de marte"

Sailor Mars elevó la mirada y vio como desde la Luna comenzó a caer un cetro, el cual se detuvo justo frente a ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó tomando el cetro entre sus manos.

"El cetro lunar te ayudara. Usalo sabiamente mientras llega el momento de devolverlo a mi hija" Indicó el espíritu de Serenity.

"Oh, Reina Serenity, gracias" Sailor Mars se levantó tomando firmemente el cetro entre sus manos. "Por el halo de la princesa de la Luna… ¡Transfórmate!" Grito Sailor Mars al tiempo que del cetro salió una onda de energía dirigida al monstruo.

"Raciaaaaah!" gritó el monstruo siendo destruido y convirtiéndose en un naipe oscuro.

Sailor Mars corrió en auxilio de sus amigas. "Ami, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó ayudándole a levantar a la niña genio.

"Lo lograste Sailor Mars" Dijo Lady Elea "Salvaste a tus amigas gracias a que creíste en ti y en tu fuerza" concluyó mirando directamente a los ojos de Sailor Mars.

"Gracias Lady Elea" Dijo Sailor Mars sonriendo, aún sin entender como Lady Elea podía tener los mismos ojos, y la misma mirada llenada de compasión, amabilidad, preocupación y amor, que los de su esposa.

"Deja de babear, o le diremos a Serena" dijo animadamente Mina una vez que Lady Elea desapareció en la distancia.

Sailor Mars sonrió y volvió a ser Rei.

"Utilizaste el cetro Lunar" Afirmó Lita.

"Así es" sonrió Rei "Serenity me lo otorgó, mientras Serena recuerda"

"Aun cuando Serenity… lo aprube… ¿mantendrás tu palabra Rei?" Preguntó angustiada Ami.

"Si Serena decide quedarse con él, yo no interferiré" Dijo Rei.

Las chicas comenzaron su camino hacia la enfermería, donde encontraron a una preocupada Serena acompañada de un molesto Darien.

Serena, al ver a Rei y las demás sanas y salvas, corrió a los brazos de la morena.

"¡Por la melena de Aslan! Me tenían preocupada. ¿Están bien? Temí que algo pudiera haberles pasado" Dijo asegurándose de que ninguna de ellas estuviera herida.

Ami sonrió al ve a Serena actuar de ese modo, no sólo preocupada por Rei, la Princesa tenía un gran corazón.

"Estamos bien" aseguró Rei.

"Te dije que nada les pasaría" Intervino Darien molesto al ver la escena "Saben cuidarse y pueden protegerse solas, ¿no es verdad Rei?" Preguntó Darien mofándose, sabiendo que la última vez, Rei no había podido hacer nada por protegerse.

Serena lo miró enfadada. "Sé que pueden cuidarse solas. Conozco perfectamente bien las habilidades y capacidades de ellas, en especial las de Rei, Darien. Pero eso no evita que me preocupe por las personas a las que quiero" Entonces volvió su mirada a las chicas y sonriéndoles, continuó "es inevitable, la preocupación viene con el cariño"

Lita sonrió acercándose a Rei y Serena. "Gracias" dijo sonriendo la castaña "ustedes son excelentes amigas, me siento honrada de que me consideren su amiga"

"Sí" dijo Mina acercándose también "Lita tiene razón"

Ami asintió con la cabeza su acuerdo. Podría no parecerle correcto la relación actual entre Rei y la Princesa, pero no había duda que ambas eran las mejores amigas que alguien podría desear.

Rei sonrió también a sus amigas. "Lamento haberme distanciado estos últimos días" entonces volvió su mirada a Serena. "Lamento haberte preocupado. Te prometo no volver a dudar de mi misma"

Serena sonrió "¿Quién te hizo entrar en razón?"

"Fuiste tú" Afirmó Rei mirando a Serena directamente a los ojos, comprobando una vez más que eran los mismos ojos que los de su extraña aliada, Lady Elea.

* * *

**A/N**_: Bueno, sé que no es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, pero supuse (en contra de mi buen juicio) que esto sería suficiente por ahora… _

_Espero que les este gustando hasta el momento el fic…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… que son el alimento de mi imaginación._


End file.
